We Started at Zero
by grayfox11738
Summary: I felt that this was the end. I felt that my luck ran out and that he would get his way. Just as I was about to give up I heard a voice calling for me and a doorway to new opportunities. A place to start over and for once I'm not alone. Funny thing is that it started with an explosion.
1. Summoned Away

Chapter 1: Summoned Away

I can fight no longer. I learned from my master than once the mind surrenders itself to the inevitable darkness that is death the body will soon follow. I do not wish to die just yet but this battle if finished for me. My major regret is that I won't see the end of it, but maybe it is for the best.

I can't believe my luck. I can't believe find that find my coming end laying here in on ground soiled by blood, shrouded with desperation and rage, and so many dead and for what? This battle, this war was caused by me and yet I fall and it's nowhere close to finished. I failed them both. I failed to reach him and to kill him. I failed to destroy his terrible monarchy from his terrible rise to power. I fought against him to make right the sins I've committed only to be felled not by the enemy but betrayal.

I can hear the sea. The hithershore is calling for me. I see the light or a portal of sorts opening in front of me but to what. There're no portals to the beyond. There're no passageways that are opened upon your death. What manner of magic caused this portal materialize before me? There aren't any magicians on the field other than Chloe capable of such a feat and she went off ahead of me whilst I covered the flank. This must be nothing but an illusion created by my blood poisoned mind.

 ** _My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière._**

A voice… I was hearing some sort of voice now. I must be more far gone than I first suspected if I'm hearing voices now. I would count it as a voice from memory but I do not know a Louise. I looked up to the portal and around me to the battle that progressed. I can see men slaying each other. I see the few woman and children that hid way now grasping and mourning over the bodies of the people they knew or loved. No one seemed to notice the portal other than me. What could this mean?

 _ **Pentagon of the five elemental power**_ _._

That voice again… What does it mean by "the five elemental power?" What is this pertaining too? Does it have anything to do with my role? My role as Death's Hand. I know I have a fate, a destiny, that I must fulfil but I assumed I have. I have spied on many, killed many, and survived so many long nights of the hunt. I have participated in this battle only to be betrayed by those I called brother and sister. I lay on the ground now with my blood on the blades of my comrades turned enemies. I lay with my body aching from the wounds I sustained from the many battles I have fought in previous to this. A life of living in the shadows swimming in the blood of my enemies is one short lived. I have survived worse wounds than this but I can't fight the burning sensation in my blood right now. If I am right this feeling is from poison.

 ** _Heed my summoning._**

The portal before me was created for a summoning? Am I being called to somewhere? I can see the magic within the portal. Yes, this might be my salvation. If I can just reach the light, reach the summoning circle, I can escape. I might have a chance to possibly survive. All I need is just a chance. I will not die here. Not until I kill them. I don't want to fall like this. If I could just reach that swirl of magic I can heal up enough to fight another day.

I need to complete my role.

The blood must be satisfied.

With the last amount of vigor I have I forced my spirit to awaken my body. Slowly, I rolled myself to stomach and grit my teeth as the pain doubled.

 ** _And bring forth…_**

I looked around to my blade Hate on the ground but found nothing. I saw instead a normal shortsword dropped in the heat of battle and reached for it. The voice was getting louder and louder as I drew near. Quickly I took the sword in hand and crawled my way to the portal using it like a grip. I have no idea where it will take me but anywhere is better that here.

 ** _My familiar!_**

My hand pressed into the portal to a warm sensation that spread out into my body as a force pulled me in. It felt something take my hand and dragged me into the light. I didn't fight the pull because I couldn't fight the pull. Not at the moment.

* * *

 **In The Void**

* * *

This poison is one of the most potent poisons that has ever been forced into me. It is taking all of my will not to break and let this poison take me. These physical wounds are bad sure but this poison is what might end me. It is numbing my body so I can just barely move. I lost so much of my source leaving me close to empty. I've lost my twin swords Love and Hate. I've lost my balance. I'm alone… I haven't been alone for so long. But maybe I won't be for long. I've been summoned and so have been saved.

I wonder just who this Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière is and why they summoned me to become their familiar. That's what the voice said right before I entered this light. A familiar… That is a new title I have yet to acquire or plan to. I will though give my dues to she who saved me from death. Under my code my services belong to her until my debt is paid in full.

I closed my eyes and focused one healing my wounds. The mana that I'm siphoning from this vortex is filling my circuits to the brim. I can use it to quicken my blood regeneration and stop my bleeding but I can't heal my cursed wounds sadly. Then there's the poison circulating through my veins that burns with every beat of my heart. You can't stop a poison without another poison to contradict it. I will have to face it head on without fear and hope that my body builds an immunity to it.

Since I can't fight the drift of this portal I laid down somehow and let it carry me. All I see is a vortex and light around me so I wonder just how is it that I can lay down. The magic at work here has to be of a top tier with an equally proficient mage as the caster. I must admit that a spell that all creates a portal such as this is something that I have never seen, done, or attempted to do in my entire life. To do so might be particularly difficult of a feat for any "living" caster to complete. It is not impossible because I have seen inanimate objects transported from one place to the other, but this is on a different scale. The transportation of objects never created a portal like this. To transport an object isn't demanding because it has no conscious mind or a soul to act as excess baggage.

Why would whoever is doing summon me? They are at least an elder mage with a dragon as a familiar. I can't wait to meet this great mage and to stand in their aura. I am dying literally from anticipation.

* * *

 **Tristian Academy**

* * *

I exited the portal into smoke and the scent of bomb ash. I landed in a crater on top of this that appears to have been made by a cannon ball. Heavy shot of the exploding shell variation. That magic I can since around me that cause this crater is miniscule. Amazing. To create such destruction with maybe the flick of a wrist. I'm more than eager to meet his magician now.

With my eyes closed I could feel the many life signs around me. These aura signifiers do not have mana circuits like that of the elves. They don't have a cross between circuits or a pool for physical energy like myself and most other Hunters. These signifiers have… mana pools? That's only condition that amateur magi in training have. While I'm not an expert in magic, I'm actually abysmal and highly incompetent, but at least I have circuits to filter and manage Od without wasting it. The best way for me to explain a mana pool is like cupping water in your hands and drinking from it. You will get some of the water but the drops that slipped through the cracks of your fingers are wasted and gone.

These beings have a mana pool and yet disconnected from the farplane. This couple of… mages are all human then and probably children. The magician that summoned me must be here somewhere but I can't find her. I can see the coloration of water, fire, earth, and one of abyss but not much else. None of the magic users have the capabilities to summon a human like myself and yet I was by someone.

I was on my back still with the sun hitting my eyes with its glares. I wish my hood was over my head right now. It's killing me with how bright it is or maybe it is because my eyes are dilated right now. I grunted back the pain in my stomach and pressed down the wounds I could cover. I am lucky they stabbed me with that halberd only got a couple inches into my stomach and that there is not an exit wound. A shot from Swift-runner stopped him half way. Have I even reloaded another bolt at all? I think I did. I curled up a bit to access the damages to my body. The time in the portal was a much needed break and the magic within filled me. It was like bathing in pure mana. It was amazing but the fact that I'm like a turtle on his shell right now isn't. I struggled to pull my arm up to my face mask and rise it up over my nose. With a shaky arm and even more shaky hand I pinched the fabric of my hood up to cover my face entirely. I could just barely make any sort move at all with the freezing feeling spreading into my limbs and joints. I'm not even sure how much longer I can stop the bleeding. I need a healer.

"Good job Zero you messed up the familiar spell too!"

That language is French but at the same time it wasn't. Like it was three different dialects mixed into one.

I switched over to my chest and groaned loudly. "Damn!" I cursed as the cold spread to my fingers. Encase of serious cases of poisoning I always had a special weed in my cheek during missions that I would liquidate with my own saliva. When wet enough I would suck on the juices and ingest it a little at a time. The weed itself was poisonous to the human body but this poison will slowly eat away at the one in my system currently. Or at least weaken it at least giving me a shot to survive.

"What is that anyway?" I heard around me. "Is that a commoner?"

A commoner? That is a term for someone that isn't born of noble blood. The only reason to use such a term is if you happened to be a noble. Does that mean the mages around me are?

I could feel enough of the numbness going away enabling me to move to "normal human" standard. My ancestors, if they could see me now. It might take a while for my body to fully create an immunity to this poison but for now it's waned a bit.

"Did you hear that?" That sounded like a young man.

"Was that Germanic?" That was from a young girl with a light British accent.

Germanic? I'm speaking a variation of German right now sure but not that language itself. Maybe I'm just as confused about how they are talking. Those voices are speaking a dialect of French I am not familiar with. I can just translate what they are saying together with my stolen knowledge but I doubt the same can be said about them.

Ever so slowly the smoke faded away into the air around me. The signatures of life I saw now started to gain more a physical figure. What I expected to be a group of proud and noble magic users were instead a group of kids, teenagers at that, in weird wizard cloaks and Western academy like uniforms like they have in France. But as I look around this place it's very strange. I am no stranger to France and have frequent the country in all its destructive glory many times over and never have I heard an academy of mages. Mages that are all kids with wands, staffs, peculiar looking animals near them, and an odd mixture of ethnicities that if normally put in the same room only a few would leave it.

None of these children here have the magical ability or potential to summon someone like me; even in my weakened state. Maybe it was a prodigy mage. This Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière who called me to this place must be the best amongst the children. Or maybe the handler that trains these children. Neither do I feel a matrix or magical circuits nor the power of the Nocturnal Legion whom of which are capable of such feats of magic. If the great magicians of this land are children the Dark Queen might appreciate this information.

"What is that?"

I drew my eye towards a boy with… I don't even know what that is. It looks sort of like a mole but oversized with small black eyes. It's a bit disturbing look at and I've seen some horrid of sight.

"What in the seven underworlds?" I coughed. The metallic taste of blood fill my senses making the kids around me jump.

"Wow Louise you really are a zero."

"You summoned a commoner of all things and look at him." I heard a girl giggle.

Louise… that name again. I looked up to the girl currently standing in front of me as she looked down at me. "No, this can't be right. What is this?" I could ask her the same. This… this thing can't be Louise. This thing cannot be the magician who summoned me. A little girl, a child of maybe 13 at the most, with pink haired girl stood in front of me with an obvious expression of frustration upon her face. The girl turned her head towards a man standing behind her and said, "Professor, can I try again?" I growled faintly to myself. I am desired by over a dozen of kingdoms for my services whether it be to kill or protect and this little girl dares to think so less of me. I feel more disrespected than pain struck now and it helped me bite my teeth and embrace the Od around me.

"No Ms. Vallière you can't try again," the bald glasses wearing mage behind her said. The little girl blatantly showed her disappointment at this reply from her professor.

A professor? Does that make this place a school of magic?

"But, but professor I don't even know what 'that'," she pointed to me rudely, "is. I must have done the spell wrong."

"No surprise there Louise."

"SHUT UP!" The little pink haired hair roared with lungs that I didn't think she had. She has such a small frame so she can't contain too much air in her lungs to produce such volume. Seeing that she can it's quite notable.

"The answer is still no Ms. Vallière. As you know the summoning of the familiar is an ancient tradition that has been invoked for over a millennia. To try again is not only against tradition but against the laws in which we stand for. So no, you cannot try again."

The girl scoffed and glared disgustedly at me once more. "I can't summon a commoner it… it's not right," she grumbled and tightened her fists.

This is it? This is the powerful Elder mage with a dragon familiar I was expecting? This little child is the one who summoned me for the midst of war torn zone with a tear through the veil making spell casting nearly impossible? This is **Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière**? A little girl of what 10 or 11? What I'm the world is going on and where am I? How can I be thought so low of in the midst of magic users and nobles? My title and my order's appearance in France is well know enough to instill some fear and yet I'm disrespected in such a way. Impudent little stain.

I grunted from the strain as I climbed up to my hands and knees. I felt a spike in my Od awareness and found a large supply of Od all around me to pull on. All I had to do was concentrate on the surround area and find a spirit to assist me or use the natural healing rays of the sun. I focused and the matrix on my left arm responded with new energy. I couldn't help but smile inwardly at this new discovery of this magic enriched land. Magic is saturating the air and so accessible. It's not as much as that portal but it will do. The pain in my broken left leg numbed and the hole in my stomach sealed up. The burning of the acids of my stomach soaking my insides faded away soon after. To the boys and girls around me I was stationary on my hands and knees but little do they know that I'm taking the Od from their surroundings for my injuries. The burning in my blood persisted but in due time I know the poison will fade. Still the problem with my leg needs to be rectified.

I made my way to my rear and placed my leg out in front of me. I took the sword I snagged before entering the portal and The Black Blade from my back.

"Never the less you summoned this man and now you must finish the ritual."

The girl glanced at me and stomped on the ground. I guess my actions aren't noteworthy enough to pay attention to. I will say that the little girl is anything but happy. I can feel the same right now. A Ritual, from my experience, are for transferring power, cursing another, blessing an object or person, or breaking through the veil at the cost of a soul or life. That is the reason I am stuck at the age I am at as of now. "Fine," the girl huffed and turned back towards me. Then the girl started to approach me. I ignored her and stabbed my sword and the sheath of The Black Blade into the soil in-between my leg. Instantly the girl came to a stop at my noteworthy action.

"What is it doing?" I heard one kid say. "Probably something simple and barbaric."

"Watch and learn child," I whispered under my heavy breaths as I brought Swift-runner out from my back wedged him above my leg and pushed down between my sword guard and my foot to keep it set. I grit my teeth and with a swift pull and turn my leg while snapped set back in place but not before a loud crack that made the kids around me wince. "AHhh!" A grunt left my lips but it didn't hurt too much. Being stabbed seven times is much more powerful. I kicked the crossbow up and caught it in my left hand then tested my leg by pulling it in then out. Satisfied enough with the results I let Od spread through my leg to help keep it set.

"Oh, founder I think his leg was broken!" "

He's injured."

"Is that blood?"

"I truly dislike children," I groaned. And I find myself surrounded by them. The only thing that's missing is a woman with an attitude since I'm surrounded by disturbing animals already. I mean a woman as well and not a little girl. Little children can help but act like brats. It's just what they do.

With a yank I pulled the short sword loose and stabbed it to the side out of the way. I pulled Shift-runner's bow handle back to retract them then replaced it back into its holster above my waist. The poison is making my eyesight hazy and it pains me to move a muscle but that is something I just have to work through.

With one last look around I found that the only adult here was the older man with a bald head on top, glasses, and a staff. Only two in this field around me have staffs meaning these two are a level above the ones without. One thing I found curious about that man was the fact he has the eyes of a killer. It's not that apparent now but I know those sorts of eyes when I see them repressing the beast. It's a thrilling sentiment to see darkness in the light.

I noticed that the girl, this Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, was getting a little too close to me and I reached for my sword. I pulled a bolt from my quiver and loaded my crossbow and aimed at her. When Swift-runner is infused with Od the dragon bone within the stalk and bow and sigil awaken turning him into Isabela. I limited the flow so stopped the transformation and keep him as is. With Od his bolts will carry effects and they won't like to suffer them.

"Stay back." I said in a growl that made the girl flinch and take a hesitant step back.

"It speaks." I heard one boy say.

"But what is it?"

The only man here saw just how much of a threat I was to the girl and reached out to her. "Miss. Louise stop!" The man stepped in front of the girl in the way of my bolt and began to condense Od around him in preparation for a spell. I grit my teeth on my way to my feet fighting the dizzy spell that plagued my mind forcing me back down to my knee. I found the strength to hold such a heavy cross bow to be beyond me right now. The smell burning sulfter and the killer's intent I felt from the man was enough to numb my pain enough to take a kneeling sword propped position aiming directly at him. I reached into my knapsack and felt around for one of my potions that was made for me by my mistress not too long ago. The man stared at me for a moment giving me the time I need to pop the cork and drink my red and black swirling liquid. I felt my finger gain some bearing on the trigger and the three men in front of me become one. I felt… good. My body felt better, the pain was gone, the bleeding stopped, and almost eight days of war torn pain faded. This potion gave me the assistance I needed to climb up to my feet but my grip didn't change. I knew I wasn't healing and I knew I wasn't healthy. I'm still severely injured and if I don't find help soon I am going to join the rest of my fellows in the void but right now that thought is becoming minuscule. My pride will not accept being forced under the service of this child.

The professor pushed the little girl back away from me giving me some distance only making things worse for him because a shot from my bow is more powerful the farther you are from the exit of the shaft. "Okay," the man said with is arms outward in a yielding fashion. He does not wish for a battle. I can understand but right now I don't care for such things. "Please calm down," he spoke to me in the language that I'm using instead of French. No, the dialect is still different but it's close enough for me to piece together what I need to know.

"I am calm mage so back off and take your brat with you." The man did just that but the girl seemed like she was eager to get to me for something.

The girl broke from her professor's grip and stomped to me with rage filled eyes. It was quite amazing to see such hate and such anger in such a small package. "You damned Commoner!" The girl rose her wand and waved it at me. The smell of fire and sulfur surrounded me and suddenly I was blasted away right off of my feet in a large explosion.

"You DAMNED. STUPID. COMMONER! You Dare Aim Your Bow At Your MASTER!" The chain of blasts came one after the other pushing me back with each passing word. Anger, desperation, disgust, and my favorite one… Hate fueled these blasts. The blasts sent me back into the ground mainly from the force of the impact and not the magic itself. My garbs absorbed the magic around the same time the poison reached my limbs making it more difficult to move my arms or legs. This attack though awoke the Hunter within me. I also felt the Blood Rage; A cold resentment for this girl just from that little act of force. It hurt and if I feel that my life is on the line I hurt someone back.

I landed gracefully on my side into a majestic series of barrel rolls until I stopped on my back. That really woke up the blood and made my eye sight turn a bit red. I growled and climbed up to my crouched position with my breaths growing heavy. I was awake and ready to kill again. My killer's instinct instantly filtered the pain out of mind and forced my perceptions into hyper focus. I aimed at my target with swift-runner in my hand. He will be enough I hope. I aimed down and then pulled the trigger and watched as a fire wall formed in front of the girl blocking the bolt from hitting her. My sure fire kill shot was blocked by a wall of fire. That would have hit her shoulder if that hap connected and yet it didn't connect.

That doesn't usually happen.

I climbed up to my feet with my sword drawn in my right hand but my crossbow back at my waist. The girl who blasted me back into near submission waltzed up toward me with her wand explosion thing in her hand at the ready with the fiercest scowl I have seen up to date on her face. "At least you know how to kneel," she said with a smug sneer.

"Impudent child," I growled as I pushed forward loading another bolt into bow and held it up again aimed at the target to my left. I rolled out of the way of an explosion that still blasted me back in a burst of rock and liquid hot shrapnel into my sides. I landed ignoring the pain in my side for now. If I can feel it with my Killer Instinct affecting me that means I'm an inch from death itself. I can't think of this right now. My life is nothing and I'm a sword meant to be used against all and everything that stand before my edge. If I die then I welcome the coming void.

I propped my legs and charged out of the smoke in a whirlwind sprint. The fire target rose his staff at the same time I rose my bow and fired. Isabela has always been stronger with the most pushback than shift-runner but the force of this hate filled bastard is enough to push any normal man back. Magi are normal men and can die like normal men and this will never change. The bolt came into contact with the top of his shaft at the top forcing the top back smacking him straight into the bald spot of his head. That was all the time I needed to close the distance.

With my vision turning red I could see the spell still coming and evaded it accordingly. I stepped to his left flank out of the way of a skin smoldering stream of fire. I reloaded my crossbow and held it aimed straight at his forehead. The man saw the bolt just centimeters from his skull and the trigger half way from releasing the bolt into it. The man staggered from the shock but I did not. Neither did I pull the trigger. I kicked out his knee and brought mine up into his stomach forcing him to keel over onto his knees. Traditional mages are weak against physical damage. They can't take a hit knights or warriors can and it showed with how easily I ripped the staff from his hands disarming that magic user of this tool. I remained cautious though because he may be as skilled as an elf and some masters. To them the use of such things like staffs and staves are more of a hindrance then a benefit. With his wrist in my open hand I twisted it and held strong. Occasionally his arm jerked from the arm lock but remained secured to his back immobilizing him. ducked behind his kneeled over body with my crossbow on his shoulder aimed at the girl using him as meat shield against the girls beautifully savage attacks with her wand aimed at me and my sword held at his throat.

Cut the head of the snake and the body will follow.

I whipped my head back to reveal my red eyes enough to show just how "heated" my glare really is right now. It's more for show than anything for my body could no longer hold itself up. My legs gave at the same moment he fell thankfully. I can barely breathe and it feels like the only action I believe I can still do is the simple pulling of the trigger on my crossbow. Anything other than that in my position is restricted. Staying up right and holding this man down is draining me fast. I'm running out of Od to keep my body functioning and my potion is wearing off. I don't think I can make it out of this but I'll be sure to take a couple of them to the void with me before I go.

The strange color haired girl paused but held her wand steady as if trying to pinpoint just how to hit me but stayed her spell. That still that didn't quench the inferno I saw in her eyes. One cyan hair colored bespectacled little girl with a staff held her weapon of choice at the ready but refrained as well in worry for my prisoner. I positioned my sights on the children and shook my head when I saw the cyan girl step up. She planned to gain an angle on me and take me from the flank but I have over 15 hostages in my sights. The moment she makes a move I will with indifference for anything or anyone I hit. If I can take some blood from this man I can use the life energy within to give me some energy to run so I started to actively search for a way out but as of now there was too many of them for me in my condition.

I noticed one student move and yanked back on the bald man's arm until it creaked. His scream and gasp excited a loud series of "Professor Colbert!" from many of the students in front of me. I pulled the man back by his arm and his shoulder just to get my point across that I can hurt him and kill them if need be. Most of the children shook and stuttered. This must be a situation they are neither trained for nor experienced with dealing with except for maybe two of them. The cyan haired girl looked ready and calculating right now on how to hit me. She knows I have my eyes on her and watching her carefully. She's dangerous and mistakenly showed this to me. Last is a red head with light brown skin. Though she's quite easy on the eyes I can see that she's collaborating with the cyan girl with subtle finger signals and hand signals. 'Try it' is the signal I have to the two almost begging them to make the first and last move. I felt something and know that an animal of some sort is behind me. I'm ready to distribute my energy to other parts of my body to count its ambush.

"Do…not…move," I spoke softly in the man's ear. He struggled to look back until I lifted back on his arm again.

"Savage bastard using a man as a shield," one boy in the back cursed.

"How dare that commoner!"

"Let him go!"

"Release our professor!"

"How about I kill you all instead!" I let out in a bloody curl which quiet most of the chatter and annoying bickering.

What od I could absorb from the blasts was enough to fire one spirit arrow from Isabela but to manifest her would cost me a lot of power but I might have to take them all down in one shot anyway. The concussive nature of the blast will give me time to bite into this man's neck and drain him of a little of his blood that way I can have some energy run, but then what? I'm not familiar of this place. This man is a teacher of some sort and these his students. By the looks of it they all come from all walks of life meaning there or much more than where they came from. I can't just run around draining people of their blood or their Od. The shock could very well kill me without having the energy to filter it out first so my body can accept it.

Whatever I decide I need to do it now and quick. I can feel my exhaustion beginning to set in again. The potion that is supposed to allow me to fight until my body can no longer move and death really does take me can only take a mortal so far. I using what I can so not to bleed out but that will give out eventually. I need somewhere to go to heal but this place is still unfamiliar. I could absorb the answers from the man but I am in no shape to win a mental battle to get what I need. I tightened the grip on swift-runner at the lack of options I have.

"Founder Zero the thing you do summon is trying to kill us. Why am I not…"

I looked at the girl that began talking and fired at her. The bolt hit the spot between her legs but that part the scared the brats the most was the small crater the bolt made on impact pushing the girl off her feet to the ground. I let a bit of the od keep the blood from flooding my lungs go and coughed out. I redirected that energy to my limbs instead. I released the man's arms and reached around to his neck and squeezed. Out of reflex he did the same to stop me from choking him, but that's not my aim though. I reached for my charging handle and pulled back to speed reload another bolt and aimed back down the line. I grabbed his wrist again and brought it back around with ease. Mages are never that good up close and personal unless fighting a battle mage. They are nothing but trouble.

I focused od from my arms back to my lungs once more and turned my head to the side. I spat out the blood that came up my throat to the side and turned back to the children. I swallowed what blood was left before preparing to speak. "I talk," I instructed as clearly and slowly as they could follow. "You listen." The children got the idea and most placed their respected weapons down except a few. I need to stall if I can. With the right words and questions it will buy me time to gather energy. Focus on moving and then on recovery afterwards. "Where am I?" I didn't receive an answer sadly and waited only for no one to step but. They must not be able to understand me. My hostage stayed as calm as the situation would allow but still that girl with her explosion thing was still getting to me. "Tell her to put the wand down now." The man nodded in understanding and told the little girl to lower her arms. He can understand me so maybe I can assume the rest can't. This may be problematic.

The little girl may have put her wand down but I did not. I do not trust magic users; especially brats.

"Hello." One girl with red hair, tanned skin, well-endowed for her age, and with a fire lizard stepped forward toward me steadily but still with an eased attentiveness that I am surprised anything other than the man I have as a hostage could hold. Her bearing was a surprise but even more that she spoke my language. I might be a bit rushed in my declaration about the children here being brats, but then again looks are always deceiving. I will admit that I like her lizard for the heat from it was quite appealing. I aimed my bow down at the cyan haired girl just encase she tried anything. This didn't deter the red head though and still she approached.

"Hey," she said with a smile, though fake it's impressive even in this situation she can still pull a smile out. "Can you release my professor please? We Germanic have much better tact than underhanded tactics like this right?" She spoke in common with a strong sort of Libian accent for some reason. I can tell that her first language is this one just by the way it rolled off the tongue for her.

I honestly frowned at the request because it sounded almost too ridiculous of a question to be asked in this sort of situation. Who asks the man holding the hostage to nicely release said hostage that's preventing him from getting killed? If I wasn't dying from poison right now or tired to death I might have told her "no" just as politely as she asked. In the end I pushed the man away from me. I no longer have the energy to hold him. I remained on my knee and resigned myself for this girl instead. By the looks of it she wishes to talk to me instead of attack me. My instincts would have picked up any lethal intent from her but none came to mind. I can't really defend myself either. She's smells nice as well. She smells much better than the male meaning her blood is purer than his. That means if I drink her blood I will gain much more power back. Now I just need to get my hands on her and with her getting closer like this it won't be difficult.

The man I released made no attempt to take it up his staff and just stood up and wiped his robe down of the grass on his knees and torso. The girl smiled in approval but still glanced occasionally to my weapons still brandished in hand. I thought of placing them away but the dizzy spell eliminated that thought instantly. "Are you Germanian?" I rose an eyebrow at this. Germanian eh, I suppose I could say yes for I was brought up with the same language that she uses. In the end I shook my head. "Really, you speak our language? Is sounds sort of broken but still the same."

"We speak the same language but that goes for these little kids as well?" I asked pointing at them with my crossbow. "Can they understand us?"

The girl shook her head. "One I know for sure can but the rest I doubt it." A language barrier this far stretched can be useful for later I suppose and seeing that so few can understand me only makes the conversion process easier on me for later. The girl knelt down next me but I kept my bow up pointed at her. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said playfully with her hands up. They then came back down upon my crossbow and lowered it. Sadly I didn't have the energy to stop her from doing just that. She might have takin it positively with a smile that was proof of it. I sighed and let go of my crossbow. If I couldn't take her pushing it lightly down what's the point of having it up?

I braced as she slowly reached to pat my leg. I winced at the sudden shock of pain unable to feel nothing but that and the girl took her hand back like she placed it on a hot iron. "Sorry." I narrowed my eyes at the girl and she chuckled sheepishly.

"Blood." The girl blinked at me. "I want some of your blood." She blinked again. "To drink." Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a rosy red.

"Oh my," she gasped. "You're one of those huh?" I have no idea what she was talking about but I just shrugged. "I don't know if I can do that. I really don't like cutting myself that much." Whatever "one of those" really are it must stem from drinking blood. "We just met as well and you assaulted my teacher too." Still in my state of confusion I decided to have a look around. It seem that I allowed myself to be surrounded by a couple new additions. I noticed a fat woman with a funny hat and wand in hand and a few others. The bald man waved them off though. It seems he means no harm for now.

I turned my attention to the young woman and the veins I saw pulsating out her skin. I gulp and felt my mouth dry. I'm usually not a blood drinker but when your desperate your desperate. Mana can be siphoned from another person through their bodily fluids. Blood is the best source of Od and life energy. In fact the legend of the vampire was caused by people like me because of our ability to turn blood into Od within our body.

"Maybe I can give you a drop if I prick my finger but…"

I couldn't anymore. I took her by the shoulders and yanked her towards me. The young woman yelped as I wrapped my arms around her and rested my lips near her neck. I don't need that much. I just need a bit. I felt my canines grow and opened my mouth to clamp down on her neck.

"Stop!" I heard but not sure who it was directed to. Regardless I continued and slowly bit down on her neck but not like a savage. I made sure not to harm the girl or scar her in anyway. The girl let out a soft gasp as I broke skin to her main blood path. I felt hot and sweet honey bless my tongue. I felt my mind go blank but fought off the urge to just let go and take all that I could get from. The energy that followed after the blood his my stomach made my spine shiver. Delicious. I wanted more. I want to drain her dry but I know if I do she'd die, I'd be killed for killing her, or I'd be sick of blood for a long time after.

Reluctantly, I released her and fell back on my knee. I stayed upward as energy filled my body and my muscles. I could breathe easier now instead of struggling to keep my body alive like before. "Thank you," I rose my hands up and wiped down her wound of its remaining blood. Her wound closed thanks to my saliva leaving only two small puncture scars on the side of her neck. Those too faded away leaving clean unblemished skin.

"W-wow." I noticed that her gaze was a little glossy now. Did she find pleasure out of that? That's highly amusing to be honest. "You do realize you will have to take responsibility for this?" I don't see the need to but I suppose if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have that scar on her next. I nodded slowly. "Good. Like a good Germanian I would expect no less for a proposal that extreme." She still going on about that. I thought I told her I wasn't from this place she originates from but who am I to correct one of noble birth. It's not too difficult to see that I was surround by a bunch of them. They dress, stand, talk, and react like I would expect from a noble brat.

What did she mean by proposal?

"Miss Zerbst get away from him!"

The young woman now named Zerbst, strange name but not a bad one, rose her hands up. "It's okay, I'm okay." She put on that same smile as before. "Is your leg okay? You did have a broken leg but you pushed through it like that. Are you sure you're not Germanian? Most of the Tristian's couldn't hold such burning will?" she asked putting her hand back onto my leg and applied some much welcomed pressure.

"I am... Sure." I let my face mask fall revealing my lower jaw and just how winded I was. I was panting like I just ran a mile in a second which is very much impossible thankfully. The girl took out a magic wand and pointed it to my leg. I tensed when I faintly heard her murmur some sort of words and the tip of her wand glowed. I watched as the pain in the root of my leg started to burn away if that makes any sense but from what I could see she wasn't healing me. Instead she was killing the pain but even that was very much welcomed.

"You're covered in blood," she remarked with a serious gaze.

"I was pulled from a battle before I came to be here. Where am I?" The girl lifted her wand to my stomach at my lungs and murmured some more words and like before the pain in my lungs faded away. "Thank you. You are a wonderful woman." The girls smirked with a light blush. If this girl has an ego I just made it bigger.

"I didn't heal you. I only made the pain stop, but thank you. Nice for you to see my greatness." I almost wanted to snort because I could tell that she was joking but by who much I was not sure. "You are in Tristian Academy of Magic and the man you had as hostage is one of my professors." The young woman pointed to the bald man that nodded in admission.

The man cleared his throat to talk but I quickly aimed my crossbow at him making his four eyes widen. "I wish for you to not talk right now." The man stepped down without a challenge and I place shiftunner back to my side. "What is going on?"

The red head put her finger on her chin and looked up deep in thought. "Ah, the familiar summoning I suppose. You see every and all mages must summon a familiar and the girl that blew you up is the one that summoned you. If she summoned you that is," the red head said more to herself than me but I was still confused on how a little girl like that could summon me.

"Hey harlot!" The red frowned and turned around as the Louise, zero, failure, and other names I heard stomped toward us glaring at the red hair fiercely. "Get away from 'my' familiar!"

"Oh," the red haired big chest leaned down to the smaller girl's level. "You're familiar huh? I wouldn't be surprised if he left seeing that you attacked him like you did. If not for the professor you wouldn't be here to cast your play along with him."

"W-what did you say? The only best cast you ever made is in the dorm rooms!" Louise growled spiting more venom than a cobra.

"Speaking of cast at least I can cast anything. After all you never cast right before so why would now be any different?"

I watched this match of comebacks for at least a minute and found out that the Louise girl is a failure and not a prodigy like I first assumed. She summoned me by accident like she thought before. The Zerbst young woman apparently has a habit of being a slatten if what I am hearing is correct but looking at her now I have to say I am not surprised. Usually the ones that show the less modesty in the open shows the most skin behind closed doors. I somehow, by the luck of the draw, found myself in an Academy. A school for the magic arts and any that wish to learn I assume. That is a strange thing to see but even I can see the opportunity that this world might hold. They don't know anything about me or what I do.

I pointed to the bald one but without my crossbow. "Can you tell me just why I am here in an academy of magic users?"

"Uhhmm." The man with the eyes cleared his throat. "As Miss Zerbst said you are in Tristian Academy of Magic and as for why you are here, she easily explained." The older man said in Germanic, I assume, much like Miss Zerbst.

"Who are you?"

"Ah where are my manners," the man fixed his robe and his posture afterwards. "I am Professor Jean Colbert, a professor here in Tristian Academy and double as an historian then triple as a researcher and inventor." I almost heard pride in his voice.

"I heard this call from a Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière that beckoned me forward then pulled me away." 'Almost literally too.'

The man moved to show me the student behind him and their creatures. "That is actually a ritual of sorts." I just hope for my sake it is not the rituals I am thinking of. Most of the time when I hear things about rituals it pertains a human and a knife then said knife being plunged into said human. "A ritual to summon a familiar."

In my world with one bloody moon the ones that summoned familiars the most are witches. A witch would find an animal or some sort of spirt to use as a means to further their studies in magic. The familiar would be protect and serve them and if they can remain as their protector and guide for the rest of familiar's days. I might be the same here or it might be different so I could ask but why would I want to tie myself to a girl like this?

I let my hand relax and fall from my hilt back to the grass and spoke once more, "And what would be, a familiar that is?"

"A familiar is a mages eternal protector and partner meant to serve their masters until the end."

That confirmed some so my suspicions sadly. I'm thankful the girl summoned me and all but that doesn't mean that I will allow myself to become a slave or servant to the one that summoned me.

"And I am the one that summoned you," the pink haired girl from before said with a stiff glared focused on me and almost right away I could see the words spoiled little princess written on her face. Then again I could say the same about most of the brats here like the blonde with the mole looking creature and a rose in hand. A princeling and spoiled brat that holds a typical sort of pride in his standing. Pride is the downfall of man and even more children. "You are the one that appeared when I performed the ritual and sadly you are to be my familiar. You should be thankful for what I am about to do for most commoners never get the chance."

"I refuse."

"What!?"

I winced at the loud yell really wishing I covered my ears.

Before the girl could rant at the Jean took charge. "Well you see about that I..." he began but the girl quickly interrupted. "What do you mean you refuse?" I winced again at the pair of lungs this little girl is packing right now. "You can't just refuse. I summoned you and you came!" The girl yelled but I could feel the desperation emitting off of her.

"Yes can you please explain Mr…" "It is as it sounds Jean so I will not repeat." And I won't give you a name either.

The man blinked a couple times and took a breath. "I can tell that you are in need of first aid so why don't we treat you first." I could use some healing magic right now.

"What if I refuse to be this little girl's familiar Professor what then?" I repeated pressing for an honest answer from him.

"You can't refuse you stupid commoner!" The girl brought her wand back up but Jean jumped between us.

"Miss Vallière please," the man put a hand on the girls shoulder. "Well… Then it is your choice I suppose after all you are the first human I have ever seen brought here through way of summoning."

"I am free to leave?"

Louise was about to let out another outburst but Professor Colbert put pressure on her shoulder as a warning to stay quiet. "Yes but are you sure you do not wish to have first aid before making a decision?"

"Do you have a doctor here?"

The man blinked at the sudden question. "Yes we do but…"

"Good, I really need healing magic if you don't mind."

"Of course." Jean tapped his staff a couple times and I laid my head back onto the soft grass. Well more like collapsed with my arms and legs finally giving out. I coughed and felt a warm liquid spill from my mouth.

"Oh goddess!" I think I heard or maybe that was Bethany yelling at me for getting hurt and almost dying before healing me again. Even with all this magic at my disposal I still have to place the real healing in the hands of professionals of said magic. I am mediocre at best when it comes to magic and I like to hide it most of the time from the eyes of the ignorant. I don't think it will be much of a problem here so maybe I can show the markings on my arms for now once without any backlash.

"What's with all these weapons?" I heard suddenly. I opened my eyes and found the brown sky above moving with five humans surrounding me. That sky turned out to be the ceiling and I'm being carried somewhere. I don't feel anything on my back so maybe levitation is being used to move me.

"He's like a walking arsenal." I heard another man remark upon.

"Shut up and focus damn it!" A woman yelled at everything around us.

"Y-yes ma'am."

I felt my body land on something soft that might be a bed of sorts. I felt hands on my body but I can't figure out what they are doing.

"Place everything over there in the bin now and call a damn maid while you're at it for the clothing." I felt the magic in the air become progressively bleak. I couldn't keep my spell going much longer.

"I am surprise he isn't bleeding more with all these wounds." My arm stopped glowing the moment my coat was fully removed and that's when my spell came to an end. I coughed up blood again and felt more pain than I thought possible rack my body.

"Damn it you had to say something! Hurry put pressure…." I couldn't hear much else. The void smothered me in her welcoming cold embrace and the light around me dimmed to non-existence. I think I'm dying. That's a shame but I can't do anything but leave my life in the hands of others. If I live then I'll be relieved but if I die… May the void take me and all within me.

* * *

A/N: Okay here's one for Familiar of Zero. Might turn this story to the dark side or might make this one light hearted. That's not really my style but who knows. If you read this please review and tell me your opinion. Every comment helps me grow.


	2. The Waking World

Chapter 2: The Waking World

* * *

Once I felt my consciousness returned one thing came to mind before anything else. It's the face that my head is killing me.

It's like the equivalent of a hangover you'd suffer from drinking two inns, eight saloons, and the royal storage dry. I don't remember drinking anything as of late. On a good note if I can feel pain that means one important thing, I'm alive and well enough to move about.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to the bright lights overhead and quickly narrowed them to help cope. During the time it took my eyes to adjust I felt around with fully functional hands. I took note that I can move all of my fingers and they're responding to all of my commands. That means the slashed nerves and torn ligaments in my arms and wrist are mended back together and my wounds healed.

This was only getting better and better because for once in a long time I'm waking up in a bed. It was comfortable as well with clean sheets, a fluffy pillow, and larger than my own body so I could lay comfortably on top of it. I felt like my situation took a turn for the best for once, and if you have the luxury you might as well bask in it.

I nestled in the bed I found myself in whilst reveling in the feeling of the fabric. The only thing that could make this situation much better is if I had a woman in bed with me to help me keep it warm or warmer if situation calls for it. I mean how long has it been since I rested in an actual bed instead of a cave or the ground? How long has it been since I've enjoyed the company of a member of the female species? It's been a long time if I can't remember all that well, but then again a man running from two countries doesn't have time to rest in a bed anyway. Going from one castle and demon's mansion to the next is tiring work that doesn't warrant much down time. With this thought spawned memories. The desire to bask in my own cravings and comfortability suddenly turned dark in my mind. I sighed as I let these longings fade and took a deep breath.

While it's nice to enjoy the simple pleasures of life after being deprived for so long now all, I can't let myself grow weak. I can't get complacent. A Beast Hunter has no need for such pleasantries and to give consent to such allows the soul to become "normal" once more. I may not have many more depths within my body, but I can't diminish my attentiveness else I'll make myself vulnerable. 'When you are vulnerable you are prey. And if you are prey… you are dead.' My master's word circulated through my thoughts. I can't believe I almost forgot that those who are human are mortal and I cannot afford to be human yet.

Not until my role is complete.

I wonder now where I am. I felt my stomach ache and growl at me suddenly and gripped it. I can worry about the small stuff like where I am later once I get food or at least some blood. I need food more than blood though. I can survived off of blood for a time but I'm human in body and need some form of solid sustenance.

I thought on my condition before I woke up and I was sure I was dead. I believed that the void would take me. I should've died but someone, or maybe a group of people, healed me fully and allowed me a much needed rest. I thought on how Chloe, my shield maiden, is doing at this moment with me torn away so abruptly. I wonder how the dark mistress is as well as the goddess in mortal form are faring. I wonder whether or not I succeeded in getting her to that man. I wonder if he's dead. I should've finished the battle. I should have seen that betrayal coming. A Hunter always meets a tragic end. The best of the workshop and the Order is The Hunter and I met my end. I should've died… and yet I'm still alive. I'm alive and have much more prey I have to pursue now.

My mind went back to my stomach when I heard it grumble once more. I wonder if my wonderful hosts have fresh bread and meat baskets that isn't jerky. I'm tired of dry meat that isn't even raw or at least cooked. I desire some real food and water. I desire rum as well to stiffen the appetite. I'm starving now to the point that I could eat almost anything.

I just told myself about my desires. While I desire so much I cannot fall to such pathetic temptations.

When is the last time I ate anything to begin with? Two maybe three weeks at the least. The blood from before equated for a meal, but I need more. I could use some food after being poisoned and starved for so long. Speaking of poison it feels as if most, if not all, of it is out of my system already. That means that I can now use my seventh sense without worry of having my mind shatter because of the poison.

I opened my internal eyes and pushed my awareness throughout the room I was in. I saw someone at the head of my bed leaning against a wall across the room from me. I was alone in here for the most part other than with this single being standing before me and watching me. The smell of chemicals and potions are all the same within an apothecary, but it's a welcoming fragrance compared to the scent of the battlefield, maybe.

I saw movement in the room and turned my senses towards the movement. The person on the wall walked away from me, closed something that I have to assume is a book, and finally strolled toward me. I opened my real eyes to the person in front of me and it just so happened to be the beautiful violet haired woman from before. Now that I could see more clearly and think more clearly I could admire the woman in front of me properly. I'll admit that she's rather appealing but most human woman can't match up to the outer and inner beauty of an elf or goddess. The woman is bright on the outside but within I see the very thing I was made to kill. Her alignment is dark green, a color for those who lean towards intellect instead of emotion.

The fact that her aura has darkened tendrils swirling around her body I can only assume that she's much like Pastel. He was the royal scientist and magician that took pleasure out of taking anything inhuman apart in order to figure out how it works. He found out about me and my "Conditions" as well as my "Bloodline" and attempted to study and experiment on me. He had his way for a while until I stabbed him in the back in every single organ. All 24 of them from different people and monsters. It was a pleasure to watch him bleed, beg, and struggle. That smug expression of superiority replaced by one of fear of bereavement. It still brings a cruel smile to my lips.

I peered my eyes at the woman for a moment and overall she didn't look like a threat but then again nether do the brats in this school and they wield magic and strange monsters. One of which has the power to make explosions that equate to that of a cannonball. It was quite impressive as well as annoying. I feel torn between different rubrics of my code. If I feel my life is compromised I kill whatever is the cause of this disturbance. Her disrespect towards me as well warrants a private lesson in respect from me. The sort of lesson that I learned to teach from the best. Learn from a woman on how to kill and torture. They're the only ones that can master the art. Men will never master the art of Murder but women can. Sadly that girl also saved me from death… the order dictates.

I looked down to the current clothing I was wearing right now and almost went blind because of how white it is. They took my clothes and put me in some manner of gown. I don't like it.

"Good afternoon," the woman greeted in a honey like tone and light smile. She really isn't a good person if she can fake a smile and tone like that. "We thought we lost you for a second or two but you must be more stubborn than an ass to pull through as well as you did," she worded with vague amusement.

I looked myself over a little more but more accurately the markings upon my arms. The matrix drawn in the form of tribal marks lost most of its glow in my spirit sight. I'm healthy in body but it seems that my spiritual body is weak still. It will take time to restore my Od safely and return to my full strength. I turned my eyes to my right arm and the tattau branded on it from my fingers to my elbow. I've lost many of my brands it seems leaving only a few figures left within the swirling abyss. Rosine, Sir Victor, Himeko, and a few others remain with me still but most must have faded into oblivion. This might be both a blessing and a curse depending in if they did truly entered oblivion or not. They might be here in this world now spreading carnage. I wasn't awake to stop them and they probably didn't wish to have a body like mine in the state it was in. Demons, they're so selfish and impatient. At least spirits are calm and at ease with their existence without desire to change it.

I mentally berated myself for not falling through with a Reverse Fallout like I'm trained to do. My introduction to this land might've caused its own share of misfortune to befall upon it. For now though I can't do much about it until I can restore my mind, body, and spirit. The woman before me needs to take me to my possessions, but I can demand such without complications. This sort of monster needs to believe they're getting their way and so I decided to play the confused patent for now by noting the fact that I'm alive and then asked "Where're my effects?"

"I'll show you where we're keeping them once you're able to stand." The woman stood up and walked over towards my bed. "I'm guessing you'll need at least a week of rest before you can…" I slipped out of bed in seconds bringing the woman to a pause. I put my feet on the cool tile and stood on to my feet with a pinch of strain. The woman watched me carefully as I got feeling back into my legs enough to stand without much trouble. "Well," she eyed me with curiosity coming out of her pores. "It seems you can stand well enough."

The woman reached into a box with a set of folded clothing from within. "I took the liberty of getting you some new clothes as well as socks." I seriously doubt that this woman was the one that got me these clothing. She's saying this to make me more appreciative of her and her services to progress my disposition towards her. It's too bad she's quite dark within and not too good at acting compared to a succubus. I know a tailor when I see one and this woman is more of an "I make home in this office studying blood ministration and injecting kids with serums" sort instead of making clothing for her patients out of the kindness of her heart. With how I can assume this world works and how the social structure functions, giving such services to me is in the field of anomalous.

They called me a commoner and the little girl that summoned me from across the far plane a Zero. They called me dirt and her the equivalent of nothing so that spoke volumes of just how this place works. Regardless of what the woman did or didn't do, I was progressively starting to dislike her because of the way she eyed me like I was a piece of meat to be torn open for study. Last time someone did this I torn them open as an alternative.

I took a breath and stayed composed and polite… For now. If she tries anything though I will rip her heart out and eat it. It's a little simpler than tearing or cutting her head off. When I take a heart it's simple. I just need to reach in, grip it tight to the point it might burst, twist my wrist a few times to get some gap, and then rip it straight out disregarding the blood highways going into it. Ripping a head off isn't with you fighting against muscles, bones, blood vessels, and much more. It's a hassle and I don't wish to get that bloody yet.

"Thank you." I blinked with a tired gaze at the coming question I had to ask. "What about my sash?" My sister's sash with my Dark Wolf sewn into one end and Radiant Hawk in another had to be all right. I never remove it without good reason. I'm shocked my body didn't stop them from taking it away.

"It's there as well so don't worry." It wasn't a relief, but still I took the clothing from the doctor with a small nod. I inspected each and every inch of the garb and forced the frown from coming onto my face. Not really battle worthy like my previous clothing. I made them from the hide of dragons but this will have to do for now even though the war turned them into tatters I still desire that over this. It appears to have been made with good fabric though. My coat remained and was stitched back together expertly. In an instant I removed my current robe for a black undergarment I was given instead. All that white was killing my eyes being one reason I don't spend most of my time around that sort of people that much. Especially ones as light skinned as the ones here. Normally I'd be avoiding academies or schools in general for the general populace aren't diverse in anyway and look down upon my kind.

I looked down to my dark skin and up to the white woman before me. I could say this is strange to be accepted so well but this woman is a Doctor. I've been desired for testing more than once. I'm sure I've been asleep for two or three days but with my injuries I've been bedridden for weeks. She's curious and wants to know what makes me function. Their magic would barely affect me since they have mana pools instead of circuits. That must mean my body healed instead mostly. I can still feel it, the poison in my system showing that they're not as skilled as I wished. They might have healed my cuts and rest my bones but everything thing else was my body fighting to survive.

Maybe this is why I'm not rested in anyway. I feel tired like I'm moments from falling back over into the bed behind me. I feel as if the next time I close my eyes will be the last time. I can almost see three of the woman and that sight is already blurry. My body is hot and my headache quadrupled in pain now that I'm on my feet. My spirit is literally broken, my demons have escaped, and my circuits are strained.

I'm basically in the best shape of my life and in perfect form for a good Hunt tonight.

The blouse the doctor acquired for me fit snug on my body a little too well. I wonder if the woman got my measurements during the time I was unconscious. It doesn't matter, I suppose. What's done is done. The dark blue and black blouse was nice and comfortable so I couldn't complain about it too much. I noticed while I was getting dressed that the woman was still watching me with her arms crossed with that look in her eyes still. This is why I don't like doctors or scientist for the moment they start examining me they get curious and that curiosity sometimes turns into action. This tells me a lot about her character as well as how much of an eye I should keep on her.

"This clothing," I paused as I pulled the trousers on with buttons instead of drawstrings. "These aren't my original clothes yet they fit perfectly. These have been tailored and I wish to know by who." I pulled on the black socks they provided me and finally my boots. I was missing my weapons and the means in which I carry them, but the clothing this was a good start. I must say this cloth feels amazing on my skin. Like wearing clothing made by a god herself.

"Those are custom made by a maid that works here. Her name was Selesia or something like that." I'm going to have to find that woman some time and properly thank her. This woman is useless to me if she can't remember the maid's name though.

I shrugged as my darkened grey and dust red coat fell over my shoulders. I buttoned it to the top and let it fall past my knees. My sister's sash was next, which looked so clean now, restored to its golden yellow coloration. The figure of a black dog howling to a silver moon and the hawk eclipsing the sun behind it were fixed and sewn down once more. I closed my eyes and saw her face as the sash wrapped around my waist and tied to the side. My hood came up shadowing my eyes to finish it all off. I felt some much better now. Better than ever before. I can actually bring my left arm completely up so that means that preexisting injury is gone so the rest might be as well. I'm liking this world more with it's abundance of od in the air.

"The rest of my effects?" I asked.

The doctor smiled and gestured to the door. "Follow me so I can get you out of here. You took up at least a months' worth of time to fix." That an exaggeration. I've been unconscious for two or three days at the most.

"Very well, lead on doctor." I waved for her to take point and escort me to my gear.

"Claire is my name." She said as we exited the door to the rich hallway outside.

This place was quite large and if I didn't have my guide right now I would've ended up lost a long time ago. From what I could see there's mostly children in this castle living the life of royalty. I never liked the royal types seeing that I make my living assassinating that type. I do like the money I get from them when I raid the treasury and the wives that practically throw themselves at me because they're starving so to speak for a man that isn't nearing his fifties. Depending on my mood, my job, and there ripeness I oblige. To think I use to be afraid of woman too and it took a unique pushy woman to break me from my hesitance. Time goes by yet I never do.

"You must be wondering how bad it was," the woman said my way all of the sudden. And so the information digging begins. Should I warn her that if she begins this game with me I'll break her down little by little? I'll pry into her mind and find the darkness within and shine a bit a light upon it. I'll figure out why she's this corrupt and then judge her accordingly like I have the ability to. I may not have Reave's scythe with me I can still reap a soul or two if I find them worth a swift decapitation, or in her case a heart extraction.

Goddess, I have death on the mind today don't I? I need to calm down… I truly wish I had Love and Hate with me. I wish I had my balance once more.

"No, I don't," I responded evenly. I can imagine just how critically injured I was without her having to mention it.

"Really? Not even a little?" I didn't respond this time. I've given her my answer and I dislike repeating myself without necessity. The woman glance back towards me and realized this fact and faced neck to the front. "Well you were coming and going for a while there. I thought you'd die for sure because our magic barely registered when used on you. I can almost say you have a resistance towards it."

That was apparent. The closer a soul is to the far plane the more susceptible the body becomes towards its energies. A man with almost no magic background or aura would be invisible to most bloodline magic users because his connection to the far plane is almost nonexistent. His resistance would be high against magic, especially when not filtered through a matrix or the body's circuits. I'm would be seen as one of these people because I didn't discover magic until exposed my first demon and spirit. I'm a Sensitive though and a little more social than the common nonmagical human. My kind are the only exceptions. Some are only as exposed for as long as their connection to magic is solid with their spirit. Mine never was and certain entities kept me tied down. Most of them are gone now. Though I told none of this to the woman. It's not her business or concern.

"Those markings in your arms are quite fascinating," she glared at my hands. Without my gloves on my brand upon my hand, the Eye on my palm, can almost be seen. "They're magic I've never seen before. Those almost looked to have been branded into your skin."

"It was painful," I admitted and noticed a gleam in the woman's eyes. The bastard in me smirked. "But I'm sure not as painful at the scar on your neck," hidden behind her hair and makeup but that scar is on her soul. It's personal enough that she hasn't moved on yet. What I found interesting is that she has three more old wounds upon her body. I don't regret any injury I have and rarely do I scar. I know I have scaring from the halberd that pierced my stoneskin in seven different places but that's nothing. It's more the cause of them using a dragonslaying metal on me than anything. I'll remember these wounds well when I find them and kill them. The woman though has regrets and it's left not only a physical scar but a spiritual one as well.

"What are you talking about," she played it off with a light tone and smile but within is in a flux.

"What indeed," I said back and turned back to silence. Hopefully she's learned her lesson. I have ways of getting under another's skin when they decide to unsettle me.

"Can you use magic?" The woman asked me bluntly.

"No," I said because it's not me that is using the Od. It's something else being why I'm limited to what I can do unlike most magic users born with the power. I prefer to be a Beast Hunter over a Warcaster any day

"Are you sure?" She mused with a sly smile.

I narrowed my eyes at her. I warned her. "Why do you hide?" I asked back to her which spawned confusion. "You hide your pain behind the pain inflicted upon others. You find solace when another is suffering greater than you. You believe that hiding behind a dark curtain of charisma and sweet smiles will make light shine your way out of your abyss, but the past is never unwritten. Why do you hide," I asked once more, "instead of facing the cause of your pain? The one who gave you the mark on you shoulder and neck?" I finished with my arms crossed over my chest.

Sometime during my chatter the woman stopped and turned her head to look at me. The gaze was heavy and held a fitting warning not to divulge any further than I have. Of course I didn't take that warning or care.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she snapped at me to which I shrugged. "And who do I have to hide from?"

"Ask yourself that whenever you look in the mirror," I answered before talking past her. I can feel the signifiers that my effects emit and strolled towards it without the woman. It wasn't too far away now. I stopped at a large door with a couple windows above and looked around. This was the only door in the hallway. I knocked on it twice and waited. I heard a firm "come in" from the other side and reached for the door. I stopped and whirled around only to see a wand pointed at me. The woman's mask of calm attentiveness replaced by one of stress and a sliver of fear. It seems I've awoken certain memories better left forgotten.

"How do you know about those?" She demanded.

That was a good question because she covered them well physically. How can I see them when she has clothing, makeup, and magic to hide behind? First and foremost I'm Hunter and we have the power to "see what's hidden" whether or not you wish us to. Secrets are best left alone or else I will start asking my own questions soon enough. She just found out the hard way and resulted to empty threats. While a wand means little to me a threat is still just that. If she persists with this motion slowly but surely she'll become prey, and I'll have to silence her. In my current state if I were to hunt a warcaster it would be dead before it hit the ground.

I reached up and gripped her wand. I allowed the abyss within to surface and so nullified any and all mana she strained to manifest within. When her eyes widened in realization of my act I took her shoulder in hand and whirled around. She hit the door behind me and I pulled her arn behind her back. Before the fragile mage could cry out I covered her mouth with my free one. I yanked her wand from her hand and slipped it into her coat pocket. I heard footsteps approach in the door and so time isn't on my side. Best I get this done now.

"I don't take well to questions that are none of your business. I don't take well to needless prying into my body functions. And I especially do not take well to threats whether empty or not. I don't know you or your world so your society means little to me. If you approach with lethal intent or untoward motives in mind I will know and then… I will take you," I whispered in her ear. The woman shook and struggled against me so I applied a bit more force to her body to make her still. The woman cried audibly in my cupped hand. My body molded against her own and I breathed near her ear causing her spine to shiver. "And no, I won't rape you. Such is beneath. I'll break you instead. If you understand take two deep breaths. Anything more or less than this I will see as hostile and act accordingly. Understand?"

The woman took two deep breaths and held her breath. I released her arm and stepped back allowing her to fall to her rear while panting harshly in her humbled position. I don't need magic to make a mana pool user bow to my will. It takes a couple direct facts and a bit of force on top of this. Fear helps as well. The woman quickly crawled back away from me and hit the wall. Her eyes focused on my form as she crawled up to her feet.

"Would you kindly act natural," I requested quite evenly. I don't wish for the man about to open his door to see her haggard and unsettled.

"Hello," I heard from behind the door as it swung inwardly open. The man on the opposite side surprised me that's for sure. It turned out to be that bald headed me from before. His name is Jean I believe. "Ah," he opened his hand and pulled his fingers towards his palms repeatedly. "I've been expecting you though not this soon. Please come in," he said invitingly.

I nodded and walked in. I spared the woman a look as I passed her. "Say nothing," I muttered to her.

"Welcome to my workshop and labatory." Professor Jean continued with a gentle smile on his face. I looked around and noticed this large bird made of metal above me. I call it a bird because of the wings, but it isn't alive. It's an interesting machine though. I've seen trains and airships though powered though the use of magic. I know man have attempted to fly outside of the use of animals and magic before with the use of machines. I wonder if that can and will fly. I'd like to try it.

"It's good to see you out and about. I see you found your clothing as well," the man walked past me to a desk with a large assortment of disorganized paperwork covering the top.

I looked over my combination of new clothes and my cleaned coat and said "Yes, I have."

The man seemed a little too excited about something and my only guess is that he found something he found interesting much like the woman stating silently behind me. I stepped further inside and still couldn't keep my eyes off of the flying contraption that was in the room. I never liked flying but if it's possible to pilot that I might make an exception.

I glanced back around and noticed one of the largest chemistry sets a man could have. I've personally seen bigger, but the assortment of different substances here are mind boggling. There're many different corners with different experiments around the lab. I noticed my armor was in one of these corners neatly placed on a mannequin with my harnesses and holsters on the armor as well exactly the same way I wear it.

My sword, or the sword that I found previously during the struggle, isn't in its proper place. In fact one of the blades I had is sprawled across the table a couple feet away from me but broken it seems. The one girl that blew me up must have destroyed that sword. It could act as a shiv at best for it was as long as my forearm, but I need a substantial weapon. I suppose my hands will have to do for now. That's unlucky for my prey.

The Black Blade was absent from the mannequin, but it's to be expected. The God killer stays with The Holder of Color no matter what happens and even now I can feel a pressure being placed on my back at the conscious reminder of the very sword I can never use. I reached back and like I assumed the blade was on my back once more as if it never left me. By the look of shock I noticed on the woman's face she didn't expect my fourth foot long sword to appear on my back in such a fashion. Sadly she has another question she will never find an answer to. She's high on my list now meaning I'll be watching her closely for now on.

I walked up towards my armor and examined it. Each piece of my armor even the clawed vambrace looked to have been scrubbed spotless of all dirt and blood that was on it previously plus unnecessarily shined until the light that reflected off. My straps have been oiled and smoothed down and the cushioning for the breastplate was replaced. I wasn't awake to tell them not to shine it like this so I couldn't blame them from assuming I'd want it as such. What's really missing are the pouches with my bombs inside as well as my bottomless knapsack. My hidden blade Sting is missing from the armor mannequin too but it was broken anyway so I suppose it doesn't matter. It's not impossible to replace it because I can design a new one but not without the right tools, metals, and magic to place everything together.

Professor Jean caught the area where my eyes are on and what I was looking at well. "Ah," he voiced out when he noticed this. "I see you found your armor at last. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of confiscating your effects for you to pick up later. Dr. Claire doesn't like sharp objects around her office."

"That's only because they were in the way and I swear that this man is unconsciously tied to those things. He tried to get up and get them while sedated at least eight times and they had to go anyway." The doctored reported.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," I said with serious eyes but in the inside I was a little amused. Some might find the fact that a half dead unconscious patent moving around for a couple items to be humorous. I do.

Jean walked away for a moment and waved his staff. A vambrace rose from the table and float towards me. "This is one of the pieces that mystified me most out of… No actually everything about you and your equipment amazed me." The vambrace fell into my hands. "That retractable blade you have is a true work of art meant for deadly precision much like most of your weapons. I studied them all night in my free time and was able to take the mechanism apart, put it back together, and fix or replace the broke piece inside with an exact replica." I hummed as I quickly put the vambrace on my left arm and applied the wire to quickly test the edge. Sure as the moon wanes the blade extended and retracted looking and feeling as good as new.

"Marvelous," I awed in a dark tone as shivers ran up even my spine. I did it again and not too long after testing the sharpness I was wishing to test the edge.

"I'm happy you think so. I took the liberty of making a couple dummies for you to test the edge on. I've prepared three. I would've made more but most of my time was on… other things." I know what he's doing. He wishes to see how I use this weapon, my technique, and where I place my strike. I know I should probably keep a show of my capabilities to a minimum but with a new weapon I can't fight the urge to test it out. A little show won't hurt after all it's a small piece of the puzzle and not even my deadliest talent.

Without a word I charged to a desk and jumped to the top with my first target in sight. I jumped up at least five feet from the table sailing to at least nine or so feet into the air with my hidden blade out. Like it was a living person my blade met with the neck of the steel armor dummy through the armored neck. The target fell to the ground as I followed through and in a moment's notice stood to my feet and walked away to the next dummy. My head was down to shadow my eyes and like I was blending in with the crowd I took the dummy by the shoulder and stabbed the blade into what would be the man's spine. The next dummy I decided to get a running start. My blade shot out the pierced the heart of my target as he fell back onto his back with me walking away a second later as if nothing happened.

I think I had the biggest frown on my face ever after I was finished. I just noticed by the shocked looks of the man and woman and now potential targets that I might've mystified them without meaning to. What I had just done was possibly compromise myself and my abilities. In my youth I had always acted before proper forethought, and now that I'm older I thought I would've broken that habit. I just gave two strangers in an even stranger land a demonstration of how a piece of my equipment works, what it is used for, and even three ways it can be utilized.

I felt like an idiot and a fool for what I had done and what I might have excited in the two possible targets minds with my actions. Sadly, I don't like to dwell on the past and what is done is done so there was no way for me to take it back without a large rock or something to entice blunt force trauma.

I looked back down to the bright metal again and noticed the metal of the blade is different than before. Somehow it felt stronger and a little lighter as well. The metal is darker and the blades spring are much stronger too. I'll have to get use to this new development for more accurate strikes and faster movements to counter this increase in proficiency. I tested its extension one last time before facing Jean. "This will do. I'mm in your debt."

Jean shook his head furiously after a moment of having his mouth hanging open, "No I purposely evaded your privacy and studied you and your equipment," he confessed to me. "I say it's the least I could do. As well for the small spat a few days ago." The man is just like the doctor but his alignment is much lighter. He's **attempting** to right his wrongs and redeem himself in not only his eyes but the eyes of those he surrounds himself with. This man and I can get along, and I feel if we make a deal he will honor our arrangement. He will act for his research but it's for not only himself but others. This I can agree with.

"Very well." I retracted my blade and put my arm back down.

I heard Claire sigh and she turned away. "If you need me I will be in my office."

Jean showed Claire out, "Thank you for your time Ms. Claire." The woman glared at me before she left which was interesting. I feel she's plotting something right now. I might've to act and soon.

"That was an interesting display of talent. Is that how you utilize the implications of that blade?" My blade extended again and then retracted. I was tempted to kill this man at first but decided against it for now. His curiosity is for curiosity's sack and nothing untoward.

"It can be," I answered if you can count that as an answer.

"Well," the man cleared his throat to get my attention but I didn't really notice. I was too busy thinking on who I am going to kill first and the next round of mass killings I will commit for the Legion.

"Hate," I murmured as the feeling of loss began to swell within me. The blade has a savage beauty to it with the tooth like blade and almost permanent felling of dread on it but any swords man has to admit he's a sword worth having. I reached over to the sword I scavenged and drew it out with ease. I have this broke sword instead of my actual Inheritance, and on my back I've a blade I can't even wield outside of when it's ready. While I can use this still I've too much pride to use a weapon of such poor make. It wasn't repaired but cleaned on top of this. It's human made making it nearly useless once broken and I don't have knowledge on how to imprint runes. I sat it down on the table and left it as is.

I could feel the heat of his gaze on my neck and one the sword that appeared on my back as well. "That sword on your back, what is it?" My hand shot up from the side and slapped his hand away from the sword that magically appeared on my back.

"None of your business. Never try to touch again," I warned him.

"Sorry I was..."

I turned back to the man and the look on his face was all I need to see that I was right in my suspicions. "Curiosity can reward you with answers or a fate worse than death." I can tell just by a glance that the blade would devour his soul. Only few are strong enough to call themselves wielders of the Black Blade and anyone else would be drained dry taking everything around them at well.

"It is that powerful?" The man asked with a worried expression upon his face.

"I don't know really the Black Blade is shrouded in mystery."

"It's call the Black Blade?"

"The Black Blade doesn't like being called "it' by strangers. I just want you to know that."

I took my breast plate and shoulder pauldren off of the dummy to put on. I pulled my coat off and set it to the side. I put on the breast plate then the sheaths along with my holsters. I placed my coat back onto my body then placed the rest of my armor on from my remaining vambrace to my greaves. The Black Blade stuck out of the back of my coat where the flap is or it would if it wasn't sewn together. I corrected that quickly. My crossbow rested on my back with the grip facing out over my left shoulder. My throwing knife holder strapped to my shoulder missing the pauldren and my left leg. Just need my knapsack and pouches back along with my case of bolts but it felt good to be armed with at least something.

Where's my knapsack?

My anti-magic coat is priceless in a world of magic like this one and if I know my luck I will end up getting in a bout with a mage here at least 13 times. A day without my armor is a cold day indeed because I'm either dead or wishing I was. My god the cushioning in my armor; it's like wear a pillow. I should be careful. I don't want to end up spoiled like the brats here.

"My bag and pouches." I asked.

"Ah… yes over there," Jean pointed to a table with a couple grenades on it but I was too busy noticing my knapsack was missing along with a couple other things. "I was wondering just what those things are, but I figured just what they could be used for."

"Good," I said before walking over to the table. "Saves me time explaining it." I placed the pouches on their respected straps on my belt and right leg. Sadly I'm going to have to go without my knapsack's weight for a little while longer. It would be welcome to have on my body if it was here, but now for I will wait and admired my new pouches with actual buttons to close the tops. This is work of the same girl that did my cloths. I can tell. I need to find this girl and thank her, but curse it where's my knapsack?

"You're a mage are you not?" The question was sudden but expected. I shrugged and looked myself over to see if I had everything possible other than my knapsack, crossbow and bolts, and the gauntlet for my right arm as well. What does it matter in a world of magic? I'm good at what I do so why does the small subjects matter? "But by the looks of things you're more of an assassin but proficient in magic or at least in potion making." Again I shrugged at the small point he was trying to make.

"I attack when provoked so if I am left to my own devices, with everything I came here with, I'll leave the system be. I'm an assassin yes, and whether or not I can utilize magic is subjective. Any and all secrets I have are mine and if I happen to share them then one I do share them with would do well to it too them. Makes sense."

I heard Jean sigh in relief then flinch. "Thank you for your understanding… I suppose."

Since we have an understanding I bowed my head and started towards the door. I've work to do and a group to raise. I need a base and a method to procure funding. I need history books and more on how this world functions. I need to end a bloodline and attain their assets. I've a good amount to do since I'm still alive. I also need to track down those demons before collateral damages arise to unseen levels. So much to do.

"And as for Miss Louise?" I stopped as the memory of the girl that summoned me came to mind.

"What about her?" I inquired.

"You're her familiar and her last chance at staying at this academy." My frown grew but so did my interest in the matter.

"Explain," I said with my arms crossed.

"Miss. Louise has been at this academy for a year now and has yet to successfully cast a single spell. You see… its best you sit for this might take a moment." I complied and listened as the professor explained to me the predicament that this Louise is in. This Louise girl was exiled from her home because of her inability to use magic effectively, and thus is here as a last resort to be accepted. The summoning of a familiar was her last ditch effort to stay here before being forced to leave.

I wondered where she'd go. Her family abandoned her and if the school will as well that means she has nowhere to go and nowhere to turn to. She's an outcast with more power than the rest of her peers. Story of a lifetime if you asked me.

What I found the most annoy is the fact that this man is playing on my nonexistent guilty side. This just isn't my problem. While I do feel some gratification for that girl for transporting me away from that battle she did blow me up a couple times. I can't forgive that attempt to force me to heel to her will. If I was still in the Elf Plain I'm sure I would've been left for dead and assisted by one of the elf shield maidens that accompanied me in the battle instead. That girl doesn't equate to my plan much.

The one that helped me the most so far are Jean and the girl that repaired my clothing. I do owe that little girl something though. I'm stuck between the fact that she wanted to me to submit to her will even though she saved my life from that battle. The code dictates that my life belongs to her because she saved it but she also tried to kill me which means that her life must end by my hand. If I kill her than that means that I'm free to do as I wish thus fulfilling both requirements evenly. She's a little girl and has yet to understand just what she's truly capable of. Instead of killing her maybe there is another way. I can conform her and have her join the family. I'll have to break her but a mage with the Abyss within them like her will be truly powerful in time. She may even overcome me in time and that's rare.

This world is bright with a very firm level of darkness in its depths. This place might provide a good amount of chances to create another Exalted March in the name of the High Elf Goddess or an Engulfing March for the dark elf Queen. I could do either one or maybe both, but first I have to find a prophet for each that is worthy to be an extension of their will. I wonder who I can have to represent both of these lords in this country. It shouldn't be too hard to find a man or woman with darkness deep within the recesses of their heart. One so grand that it would put that doctor to shame and yet focuses it upon the right people. It shouldn't be too difficult to find this prophet of Night. One of Day though will take time. I might have a good candidate in mind though.

"That woman," I wondered out loud. "The one cleaned my coat and fixed it and as well as made all of this," I looked over the clothing and fixed my sash a bit.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"I wish to meet her," I put simple enough without giving much in my intent.

"Oh…" Colbert was deep in thought for a moment then came to an accord. "I believe her name is Siesta. I think she's outside right now tending to her duties."

"Where?" I was losing my patience.

"Outside in the field I think." Jean looked out his window and looked around to the supposed field. "In fact she passing by right now."

I shot to my feet and step toward the window then opened it. Jean pointed out the girl and I spotted her with ease. I leaned forward and rolled my shoulders.

"Wait what are you doing?"

I turned back before leaping out into a backwards nose dive.

"WHAT IN THE FOUNDER!"

* * *

 **Courtyard: Tristian Academy**

* * *

I felt the wind past by me as I fell from the window down towards the ground. A haystack just happened to be at the bottom that cushioned my fall quite nicely. Thank you haystacks. These haystacks always seem to be in the right place whenever I need to get from a high place to a low one. I am not one for heights but I don't mind jumping from them if I have a haystack to land into if I can. Rather a haystack than water any day.

"Oh my, are you okay!" I heard a pleasant feminine voice cry out. A felt a calm aura approaching the haystack I was in with urgency. One that is bright, nearing pure. The girl that ran to the haystack was minding her own business doing work of the higher class nobles of the Academy. Suddenly she saw a man leap from the window of the Academy into a haystack. First thing in her mind is if that person is insane then the girl thought of whether or not said insane man was alive because the fall was far. She hurried dropping the basket of laundry she had in hand and ran as fast as she could to the haystack to assist him worried that he might be dead from the fall.

'Why was a haystack in the middle of the academy to begin with anyway?' I pondered but then I noticed that a couple of the students are playing a game of sorts with horses and mallets. I honestly didn't understand the game or wish to and my attention is better served on the young woman that ran over to check on me after that fall from the window.

"Ah, excuse me." The maid looked over the haystack trembling slightly at the lack of response. She got a little closer and watched carefully for any form of movement. I moved to right myself over to my feet and quickly she noticed some of the hay was rustling and ran to the spot. "Oh god are you okay?"

I emerged from the haystack that completely hid me from view feeling more alive than before. There's nothing like a good twenty story drop to help wake up the blood. The girl ran over to me and took my hand to help me out. The maid was kind enough to assist me in wiping the remnants of the straw off of my clothing and also doing a check to see if I was injured in anyway.

Such a nice girl. I could just devour her and not feel any remorse for my choice.

The girl stopped her examination with a shake of the head in disbelief. "Y-you're okay?" I nodded my head and helped her up from her knees when they gave out in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Are you Siesta?" I asked in a quiet tone.

The maid jumped in surprise. "Y-you know my name?" This girl is too pretty and too cute at the same time especially with the flustered cheeks and stutter. Siesta is dressed in the traditional maid outfit that most British and French nobles have their maids wear with an orange ribbon on her chest buttoned with a blue gem of sorts. Her outfit is mainly white with the inner workings being black and by the fashion of the sewing those are well kept by her and her alone. That is a good skill to have and because of her lifestyle I'm sure she is good at cooking and cleaning as well. She had the look of eastern people mixed with that of the western.

Interesting. I've haven't seen a human of my mother's plane in a long time. Since I entered the portal to the Elfen plane most human's I dealt with were vastly different from the humans of my original plane.

I nodded lightly to her question. "You made these for me." I pointed to my clothing from my coat down to my pants. "You did an interesting job."

The girl must have took the word negatively because almost instantly she shot down into a bow. "I'm so sorry if I did a terrible job with the stitching, but I had only a day and I had so many other tasks and I-I… I am making excuses now, please forgive me mi'lord."

I rubbed the top of my head literally speechless at what just happened. She believes me to be some form of nobility I suppose. It can't be because of how I am dressed or armed. Got shiny armor as well. We all make mistakes I suppose.

I leaned down and took the girl's shoulders to lift her back up mainly because the bowing thing was making me uncomfortable. No one has ever bowed to me except a duke, two kings, a princess, and a couple of those woman during my time in Japan and I'd rather keep it that way. Though some of the woman were noble and beautiful in the way Japanese woman can be. Sometimes I miss Kuu, that woman knew how to keep me on my toes.

Back to the girl here that was staring at me with confusion among other things in her mind. I lifted my hood slightly so the girl could see my eyes and look into hers. She attempted to shy away but my gaze kept her in place, I made sure of it. "Listen," I stated to get her attention back on me. "I am more than satisfied with the clothing you made me and I am more than honored to wear them."

The girl blinked once. Twice. Then a third time before what I just said hit her. "I... Thank you mi'lord you honor me."

"You've honored yourself with just succeeding in such a task with so many already on your shoulders. You've a true proficiency in tailoring and should be proud in your skills." Siesta blushed lightly at my words. I released her shoulders when I noticed her rustle in my hand. I knelt down and started to pick up the clothing she dropped which she noticed and ran toward me once she did.

"N-no I can do this. I mean, you're a noble after all."

"No I'm not," I sniggered. "If anyone is noble here that person is you Siesta."

The girl's confusion grew even farther. "Y-you mean you're a commoner?"

"No," I answered quickly. A commoner couldn't be the right hand of a goddess reborn or be the roots that hold the tree of kingdoms rooted down. I suppose in modern society I would be classified as a specialist or maybe a Vanguard for neither have "noble" blood in their veins but status regardless. Most commoners don't have a title like assassin, bloody murderer, noble killer, magi slayer, witch raven, soul eye, devil gaze, and many others.

I picked up the second to the last article of clothing and turned back to her to finish. "I 've never been a noble in my entire life so don't have to call me mi'lord." I have killed nobles and been richer than some but that doesn't really make me a noble.

"Oh…" She nodded cutely with wide glistening eyes.

I picked up the last piece of clothing that just so happened to be a bra and tossed it in the basket. Siesta looked at me thoughtfully and I smirked ever so slightly. "Unless you wish for me to call you Mistress or mi'lady and bow down before you," I mused in a teasing tone.

W-w-whatt! Nononono you can't do that!" She cried out.

"Really?" I leaned down and fell to one knee and bowed my head. "Thank you all your work… mi'lady," I gave this girl the most respectful and deepest bow I could manage and felt her aura brighten to the point it almost blinded me.

"No!" I felt the familiar sensation of being lifted up and sent back but unlike before there wasn't an explosion and I didn't shoot too far away, maybe five or six feet at the most. Still, her strength impressed me.

I rolled over back into my kneeled position. "Forgive me mistress is my ethics unbecoming?" I looked up and found the face of the young woman so red that it would have made a tomato green with envy. Even steam was radiating from her ears as well.

"Y-you…" She couldn't seem to finish but she didn't need to.

"You wish to be bowed to like this do you not?" I brought light a hidden desire as clear as day.

Siesta's little eye turned big and as wide as dinner plates at my accusation but also she went completely quiet. She shook her head swiftly from side to side. "Nonono that isn't true!"

"Are you sure mi'lady? You seem to like it a lot." The girl was so embarrassed that she was speechless. I stood back up and picked the basket back up. "I was only teasing you a little. Take no offense."

The girl finally looked up to me and swallowed whatever she needed to in order to calm down. "I-I'm sorry for pushing you."

"It's no problem," I shook my head. "I will help you with your tasks," and more in the future until I feel that I've paid this young woman back. I wonder now how old she is. Maybe 20 summers at the most and 17 at the least. I can smell the purity coming off of her as well. She's a virgin and her blood... finer than the most expensive wine you can find. I want some but that would be rude of me to demand after all she did for me.

"It's okay you don't have too," she said with a posed face, but I didn't buy it.

"I know but I'd like to get to know you a little more during if you don't mind."

The girl flushed again and nodded, "okay."

I smiled and waved for her to go. "Lead and I will follow... mistress." Siesta turned around with that steam returning like before. I wonder just how she was doing that anyway but then remembered I don't care at the moment about anything.

I joined Siesta's side with the basket of girls stuff in my arms and followed quietly. She was nervous, I could tell, and slightly shy about walking with me. Imm taller than her by a head so maybe it's my size that deters her? I think asking is easier than anything.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh?" She looked up with a questioning look in her eyes.

"You seem uncomfortable with my presence. If you wish I could leave you alone with some gold instead," I suggested.

"NO!" This time I jumped at the sudden outburst. The girl's hands covered her mouth and her cheek turned tomato colored. "I mean, it's okay. I don't mind." She continued to walk away with red ears. "So you are not a noble?" She asked me again I think more to reassure herself more than anything. I shook my head left and right. "Are you another servant here? Is one of the nobles here your master and you the guardian?"

My thoughts went to Louise, Claire, Ms. Zerbst, and Jean, but I quickly shook those off and responded with a "No." At most I wanted Zerbst for her blood once more. It was like liquid fire in my mouth. Jean seems to be not worth killing in my opinion and hopefully it stays that way. I can't trust Claire and would rather rip her heart out. I suspect she might be a vampire as well.

I'm conflicted about what I plan to do pertaining to the little Zero. Whether to kill or convert her because the code dictates I serve and kill her simultaneously. Conversion could kill two birds with one stone. I can serve if she's worth serving and kill her current self for something else. It wouldn't be too difficult. I just need to give her my blood. Speaking of which that woman Claire took a couple samples didn't she?

Rosine… can you take care of this?

I felt my right arm shiver as a presence appeared behind me. A playful laughter resounded behind me as the demon floated behind me. "That and more," she giggled before flying off to dispose of any and all samples that woman took from me. Rosine is a trickster and will leave her own present in exchange for taking the samples. Take from me you will pay me back in full.

"Are you a regular servant here that just arrived maybe because I have never seen an outfit like yours before?" The young woman suddenly asked me.

I grunted silently to myself. "Are most servants as well armed as myself?" My counter question caught the girl off guard for a moment as she scanned the sword sticking out and knives I have equipped currently.

"Are you a soldier then?"

I shook my head with a frown nearing a scowl. "I guess you could say I am, but I'm more of a hunter more than anything."

"Huh, like animals? If that's true then why are you here?" She didn't seem to understand me and somewhere down the line we developed a form of miscommunication.

"Don't worry about it," I dismissed her question. "Just know that I don't like being referred to as 'mi' lord' milady. I have business with nobles sometimes, but I'm anything but a noble." I may not be low born but I'm not a noble. "I also spend most of my time helping those worth my time." I gestured to the basket in my hands. "That person is you."

The cute maid smiled and face to the front. It was times like this I'm proud to be a Jaeger. Serve and protect those of lesser station than yourself. I may be the Dark Wolf of the Nocturne Legion's lead by the Dark Queen who fights to eliminate the threat of man, orc, and other beast that rape and pillage the lands, but that won't stop me from finding my inner peace and balancing out my alignment.

Because of my vows I also have to spread certain words and ethics to all that I can. To the lesser men and women that are classified as mediocrities or dissidents that most lands are abundant with. This young woman might classify as one, but I need more information on this lands and it's people. She seems to hold that sort of animosity and anger that is required for one of the Legion to have. That Louise girl is the holder of blasts if those explosions a day or two ago mean anything. It was quite powerful and if it wasn't for my magic absorbing sigil I would've been dead before I hit the ground.

My stone skin is nonexistent as of now. Even if I'm physically healed my spiritual side is still impaired and requires time to heal. I was stabbed in the back, the sides, the front, and then hit with enough mage bane to make augmentation next to impossible. That leaves me with a wonder about the magic here. I can see the magic licking the walls and the windows around me. The Od surrounding this place and the spirits that walk it place me in a state of awe. From the sprites of the grass I can see run along the field to the fairies of the winds who blow past me placing a hand on my shoulder or upper torso as they pass I can see some manner of magic influencing everything.

How can no one use magic abundantly like I could in a place like this? How can there be anyone without magical ability like the supposed noble class here? Why do the spirits seem so lonely even with all the energy they seem to hold? This world is radiant but strange. I could see this place as world to retired in out of the many I've been to. One of the many planes existence that isn't tainted. It's no heaven or a blissful world but it's not tainted. Not yet that is. My presence my force balance because of my role even if it must die and from what I'm feeling I don't wish this.

"Why did you think I was a noble at first?" I asked the maid.

"You don't dress like a servant and you do have weapons so I assumed..."

I glanced at the girl in the corner of my eye to look her over again. To my surprise I found no signs of a weapon on her not even a single dagger scuff or etching along her waist to wrists. She was completely unarmed and vulnerable for anyone to come and attack her. "Servants here don't carry weapons of any kind?"

"No, but why would we?" The girl spoke ignorantly to the point that I just about gave her an empty look of disbelief for such words. In my world that was not only a foolish question but comes with an even more foolish and equally ignorant answer. Every female elf, unlike most female humans, learn knife techniques or sword play at the very least in their youth. They even take advantage of their natural abilities to hide anything on their person no matter the size without the use of a bottomless knapsack like I have whose limit depends on how much I can carry.

Most women, especially inhuman women, are desired for the most obvious of reasons by men so learning to defend yourself should be a prerequisite for all females once they reach the age of ten at the least. If a girl like this that can clean, tailor, most likely cook, and serve brat noble kids in the matter of two days and still make clothes this nice I'd say she is lucky she wasn't born in Ranbon and the surrounding area. For sure with her looks, non-unorthodox hair color, beautiful blue eyes, and talents she would have been kidnapped, sold, and/or raped and claimed by now. It could still happen to this day.

This travesty cannot go for any longer for her and some for any other man, woman, and child that falls to pieces in the world of 'survival of the fittest' where if you are no use in and out of the field then what use are you. For now I'll reserve my own ways until I learned more of my situation.

"No reason I suppose," I responded to her ignorant question unamused. Until this place gets invaded, because it will happen eventually, I will reserve my own contingencies. I know someone somewhere will break into this school to steal a priceless artifact stored here, kidnap some king's child, assassinate an up and coming hero of the nation, or something to warrant a shift in policies. My treasure sensor has been going off every second I walk that halls of this place so I know there is treasure room somewhere. It most likely has my other artifacts inside.

If these men and women carried a weapon then at least they could put something into security here which I say again is lacking. Better to have a surprise knife to stick into a person's stomach than to play the damsel in distress. No one would see it coming especially from the young woman next to me.

"Here we are," she announced tiredly. From outside to inside back to outside we stopped at a small building like looked sort of homey I suppose with a large tub under the tree. I placed the basket down next to the tub and by the girl and looked around. The spot was secluded and would make a nice place to stay away from the prying eyes of the masses. I noticed a vial of sorts in her hands that I didn't notice before.

"What's that in your hands?"

Siesta rose the vial and looked at it with a little distain. "Perfume."

"I see," someone has tried to court her and can't because of their status. I ended it there and started to take off my coat but with my harness had to go first and the same goes for my leather shoulder pauldren and my right vambrace and armor. It's a pain in the neck sometimes but it works for me. I got everything off in seconds and when I turned around I saw that the girl was waiting for me with a bucket in hand and reddened cheeks. I removed mostly everything leaving me in my black undershirt with short sleeves.

"Well let's get to it." I said.

"O-okay." She hurried off and I walked after her.

The rest of the time was spent washing the clothes and talking about the land. I told her I was new to the country and she was happy to tell me just how things worked here on her side of the spectrum. The words of this girl are more down to the ground of the grand scheme compared to what Professor Colbert was telling me. After while of talking and waiting for the clothes to dry we sat and watched the sun set and the moons rise. It looked beautiful and watching it with a beautiful young woman makes things all the better.

I remember that every time I watched the sunset and the rise of the moon it was always with a woman. Not always beautiful or even pretty, but a woman regardless. I wonder why I bother somedays though. Most of my plight and betrayals are related to the women I meet. I follow the Legion because of a woman and my own guilt. Same with the Order for a high elf that happens to be a woman and extremely radiant. I'm here now because of my time I spent with and under them but with trials my experiences have brought me blessings as well.

I asked if she could show me the castle sometime, and if she knew where I could get some food. She knew just the place it seems. "The kitchen is this way," she said and almost like a lost puppy, a manly and highly dignified lost puppy, I followed close behind her literally being pulled along after leaving a magic light near the clothes to dry them off faster. The effort drained everything I had left in the way of will leaving me empty. I found myself dying from starvation. I don't care what it is they feed me. Anything that constitutes as food and water will work for me.

"You must really be hungry." Siesta giggled softly.

"Hungry?" I groaned from my face down position on the floor, "I really couldn't tell." My weak sarcasm wasn't lost on the young woman but Siesta giggled and dragged me along with strength young maid shouldn't possess. With all the lifting she must do in a regular basis I shouldn't be surprised she's this strong but it's still unexpected. I'm in full combat attire. I should be heavier than eight grain sacks of gold and yet she's still capable to drag/carry me without too much effort.

"We're almost there. I'm sure of it." I groaned again in response putting no effort in my crawl to the kitchen. "Here we are."

I was up on my feet in a flash and ran to the door. "Stop." I froze and looked to my right to a man in a chef's hat. "Who in the saint martyr are you?"

"I…" I paused. What could I say?

The man's grip on the meat cleaver tightened at my lack of a good answer.

"Solomon this my… friend." Siesta came to the rescue.

"Oh, Siesta how are you doing… Ahh nevermind, who is this "friend' of yours? He tried to run into my kitchen!"

I have the strangest feeling this man doesn't like it when people run into his kitchen. The man was easily taller that I being maybe around six feet and three inches dressed in the French version of a Chef's outfit with the large hat included. The man modified his outift to be sleeveless and he forgo the apron as well. His skin was lighter that of Ms. Zerbst's and his eyes a deep caramel color same for what hair I could see under his hat. Sort of reminded me of a North African but was just larger in build than them. I could picture this man as a berserker Knight welding spear and shield and a long sword as a side arm.

I regarded the man with some curiosity when he tried to intimidate me with his size. It failed because in the end, even in my tired state, nothing like him could get on my nerves.

"You see he was injured and has been treated but they never feed him for a week," she said in the saddest and most tragic way I've ever seen using the combination of the small story I told of my last battle to her advantage. I like it and starting to favor this girl a little more. She really is lucky this isn't Ranbon.

"Can you help him please?" Siesta asked with cuteness radiating off of her body.

The girl's magic worked on the hard man in front of me as his eyes narrowed but he didn't challenge this. "Fine, follow me free loader."

"I can pay if need be," I added in not really liking the freeloader part. I pay my debts, always.

"Really? Do you have gold instead of hopes and dreams?" I thought on it. I do have some but only in my knapsack which I still don't have. I sighed lightly and shrugged which the man didn't like. "Well come on then," the man growled. "And take that blasted hood off indoors free loader. I don't want your bad habits to affect anyone else!" The man stomped past me into the kitchen leaving us in the middle of the hall alone.

"Sorry for that mi'lo... Sorry but he didn't mean to act like that. He must be tired." Siesta took my sleeve in hand with a smile.

"It's no problem."

"Hey freeloader!" That man called for me more than likely. "You work for what you eat now help Teresa set those damn tables. You can help Siesta as well after!"

"Siu... I mean okay." I yelled berating myself for that slip of languages. I don't normally work in an eatery but decided to play along anyway and see where this leads. It's interesting to be in the work place full of the commoners. I can't wait for the food but that man is right, nothing is free, everything has a price, and I have to pay my dues. "Teresa," I called and a woman that was taller than Siesta but with smaller assets in the front but not in the back turned around to me. Her hair is a darker bluenette tied back into a pony tail that fell to the middle of her back. She used a single clip to hold all the bangs that she pushed to the right side of her head with the only bang hiding her right eye behind it. "I was tasked to help you with yours ma'am. I'm under your orders. Direct me towards where you want me to go."

The woman blinked for a moment. "Uh, okay that sounded sort of formal but still sort of like it." The woman smiled and pointed to some platters being set by the boy from before. "Those have to be set on table four by seat seven and eight."

"Yes ma'am." Teresa's smile turned into a grin at my behavior towards her. I took two platters in hand and rushed outside.

Siesta followed with a pot in hand, "Follow me please, the table is over here." I started to notice that a different kind of dish was placed at different chairs or tables. "You see each student here places an order for what they want for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and we follow through with it," Siesta answered my unspoken question perfectly.

"I see," was all I said as I set up the table. "Do these people have assigned seats?"

"Yes." I looked down to the table and sighed.

"Something wrong?"

I nodded. "I told you I wasn't from here."

"Mmhmm, what about it?"

I bite my lip and shook my head, "Nevermind, which seat belongs to Louise de La Vallière and by the look in your eye you do know right Siesta?" That look was one of both disgust and veal at the mention of the name.

"I do know her seat but why do you wish to know?"

"I am here because of her." The girl frowned but pointed at table 5 seat 5. "What's five minus five I suppose?"

"Zero," she answered.

"That was a rhetorical question."

I left the plates at the table and walked away thinking on how I'm going to do this. "Hey it's you!" That language with the strong accent can only be one person. "You're that guy ol' zero summoned as a familiar. Hiya." The tanned skinned girl with red hair from before greeted me. With her was that one child with blue hair. The girl with blue aqua hair had a book in hand and a staff instead of a wand like I've seen mostly. Must be one of this genius children from a high above the top royal family to have a staff instead of a wand like all the other students. That did intrigue me that this young one is so much more advanced that her peers so I wonder what puts her above the rest.

"You are Kirche correct?" I questioned. The red head smiled at the mention of her name.

"That's me, but who are you eh? Since you know my name I should at least know yours," she said with a look that made me a little wary. I've seen that look before and many a times its led me to trouble. Especially the way the large chested girl was sizing me up with those brownish gold eyes of hers.

"Hunter," Siesta pulled on my coat sleeve with the use of my role as I told her before. "We need to get back."

Kirche peered her eyes at the girl. "No, I think you need to get back don't you agree?" Siesta winced at the tone Kirche used on her.

I stepped in between the two and shook my head. "No its okay, we have time for you." The girl did a turnaround in an instant. "But not now. I'm currently making sure you all have food to eat tonight so if you wish we can talk later." The girl looked at me and nodded.

The girl sudden smiled and looked at me from top to bottom. "I see you're well now. Zero has been visiting you almost every second of everyday to see her familiar though I doubt you are right?"

"I'm no one's familiar."

"Well," Kirche walked up to me with a coy smile, "are you sure? You could be my familiar." I didn't like the emphasis she put on "my." By the look in her eye I think I knew what she had in mind all too well.

I gave her a nod and a forced smile before walking back to the kitchen wiping the smile on my face in an instant. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Siesta."

"No," she sighed. "It's okay."

"No…it isn't. Where I come from just because you're not equal in magical prowess doesn't mean you're above the person left or right of you. A peasant boy could be as great as any king. A commoner greater than a magic user. A woman as strong as or even stronger than her male counterpart."

"That sounds like a better world than this."

"If you lived there you might not think that for long. Most of the effort you put determines how great you are. Here you don't need to for your nobles fight your wars for you."

"But we have no choice. They have magic and we don't." I stopped at the door to the kitchen and so did the girl. "There is Always... A choice. Kill or be killed. Hunter or hunted. Strong or weak. That is by choice. I myself can stand up to any noble here without question. You have yet to choose your path Siesta." I left the young woman at the door and entered for my next task.

The rest of the day was spent setting the food and drinks but at my speed. I don't have the mannerisms that most of the commoners have but straight and narrow when it comes to my tasks. Most of the little nobles said nothing as I passed by them and I didn't bother with listening to many of their foolish orders to pour them more water when the jug was right in front of them. Most were smart enough not to question me; something that many of the other commoners noticed as I did my assigned tasks. Anyone that did I gave them a look. Not one of my intimidating ones but it was cold and unforgiving compared to the typical that these kids and teens are used to.

The Commoners talk same with the nobles wondering who the new 'Fully armed commoner' was and where he came from. Not that it was any of their business. When the last of the cleaning was finished and many of the kids had begun to leave, the fatigue finally hit me like raging Spanish bull. I felt tired like I just got out of battle only moments ago. I must be out of my fix or something.

I sat on a crate and relaxed with head back. A plate suddenly fell onto my lap making me jump slightly. I looked down to a plate of steak, eggs, rice, and a cup of… rum! "Here you go freeloader enjoy." The chef grunts out.

"Thank you." I pulled the plate back and nearly swallowed the plate in one gulp. I reveled in the sensations of fulfillment once the food fell into my mouth and then hit my stomach. The rum was sweet and tangy and gulped it all down.

Now all I need are the rest of my effects and somewhere to sleep.

"I could help you with that." I jumped for the hundredth time and looked up to the smiling face of Siesta. She seems to get a kick out of surprising me which usually is a hard thing to do. I'm always in battle mode, ready to spring and respond at any time, but I don't feel threatened by her at all for some reason so I am letting my guard down for her. Strangely enough I don't feel bad for it. This feeling reminded me of another I can't place right now.

"There is that little house from before you could stay there," she said with a smile on her lips.

"Thank you very much angel." I winced at the nickname that left my lips.

Siesta's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. "I… it's okay."

I looked away and stood to my feet. "I should get going. I'll see again for that tour."

"Okay you promise."

"Promise."

It was time to meet this girl and get this over with. "You leaving already freeloader."

"Yes," I exited through the doors to a full house. Time to face this little girl and give her my judgement.

* * *

A/N: Please Review and give me an idea or two whether through the review or PM. Matters not to me.

I accept flaming in all forms so if you have an opinion, no matter how funny or ignorant, I want to see it. They complete me and make me laugh.


	3. Annul or Amend

Chapter 3: Annul or Amend

* * *

I pulled my hood on then walked through the area without being disturbed. It's almost as if I wasn't seeable by the naked eye even though I'm not using any Od at the moment. I pass by the young mages and their little pets next to them. Sure as fire can die without air I saw her at table five seat five.

The zero.

That girl that summoned me and saved my life.

The girl that tried to kill me or make me submit to her will.

The girl that I have to kill or convert as the order dictates.

'What to do?' I pondered to myself.

I made my way to the girl ignoring the murmurs I heard around me as I approached.

"Hiya," I heard to my left before I could interact with that pink hair girl. "I see you came back to me huh?" That red head returned with the blue haired girl with her. The girl Louise didn't notice me yet and it seems these two are persistent to speak to me. Once again they're stopping me. No, it's the blue haired girl that's stopping me it seems. She's the one directly in front of me while red is to the side with a sultry smile on her lips. Though I can see what she's truly feeling and isn't not positive. I drew my eyes back blue and the way she's looking at me is making a shiver. A shiver born from anticipation. It's making a grin grow within and my blood simmer at the coming conflict. She's fighting the urge to try and kill me it seems.

The red haired girl suddenly waved for me to follow and turned around to leave. I rose an eyebrow and looked down to the blue haired girl. She was waiting for me to make the first move it seems. I looked around my surroundings and quickly took note of the table at the head of the room. The teachers are all staring at me for some reason. I even noticed Jean there glancing my way but trying to appear inconspicuous.

I looked back down to blue and sighed, "It's always something." I turned towards the doors out and walked after the red head with blue behind me watching me carefully. I closed my eyes and felt the spirits within heed my call. My eyes began to burn as they changed so my spirit sight could extend past the normal limits. I can sense the aura of other's but only from a limited range. This will extend my range and accuracy. I can see mages around the corners of the area where the red head took me to. I could see that a good amount of mages of greater prowess than the students above as if ready to spring at a moment's notice. My, they really are cautious of me all of the sudden. For most of the day not once did I notice anyone watching me. Maybe hunger got the best of me in that regard.

"Hey listen," the red head began when she stopped to face me. I came to a halt as well in front of her in the middle of a field they led me to. The perfect place to minimize collateral damage as well as stage an ambush. Blue walked to my side with her book put away and held her staff tightly in one hand. "You see, my friend wanted me to ask you something and she's wondering about something as well."

Ignoring her, I felt around me once more to the many mage users that are watching me. I'm beginning to feel the itch. The blood was beginning the stir. I don't like it when people watch me and even less when they think I can't see them hide behind a tree. It's hard to miss you when half of your body is sticking out of cover same with part of your staff.

"Speak," I said with my arms coming up and crossing over my chest.

The red head looked nervous and didn't speak so I waited with a limited amount of patience. I drew my eyes towards the girl next to me once more. Blue hair, blue eyes, glasses, around four feet and 9 inches. Age is 15. Her magical prowess is that of a journeyman and at that age it's a feat. Not a large one but a feat regardless. She's taken a life though not a human life. The taint of taking a human life has yet to mark her my soul like it has mine. Her alignment is that of a dark grey. She's a stoic and bitter girl that has the potential of becoming evil. If not evil then corrupt. Darkness swims within her souls.

So much weight rests on the shoulders of this little girl, and yet I feel that she carries it well. It pains her but she doesn't lay down and let it shift her paradigm. I wonder what I might've done if I was summoned by this girl instead of Louise. Maybe see where it goes. Maybe I'd follow her lead without issue. I'm not sure.

I leaned down to my knee in front of the girl causing her to tighten her grip on her staff. I reached up then rose my hood up enough so that she could see my eyes. I felt my vision moments from turning red when I felt the killer's intent beginning to grow with the girl. "You both have me surrounded," I said to the both of them. Blue didn't reacted other than tighten the grip she has on her staff further. Red on the other hand wore a nervous smile that was a dead give away. "Do you wish to kill me?" I asked the girl but she persisted to stare at me. "Do you have a reason you wish to kill me? I haven't harmed anyone here at the school." I might've threatened the lives of a choice few, but I haven't killed anyone.

The girl's eyes flowed to her friend and then back to me. I glanced back to the girl who appeared worried on top of this. When she too saw my eyes she stepped back a bit but remained as calm as she could before me. The gesture was apparent though.

"Your friend?" I questioned and turned my eyes back to the girl. "What did I do to her that would warrant such intent?"

"W-well you did bite me and suck my blood," the red head reminded me. I did do that didn't I? I forgot about it a moment there. I guess I owe her for the boost of Od now that I think of it. I reached it my coat pocket and frowned when I felt nothing in my pocket. I forget that they probably confiscated all my magical elven artifacts.

I took a breath and stood back up to my feet and faced the girl. I presented her my hand and waited for her to take it. The least I can do is trade a bit of my Od with her and breath some life into her pathways. I'd need longer than a moment to open her pathways fully, but this will help increase her mana output but save any excess on top of this. The girl looked down at my hand with mistrust then back up to me. "You realize you've red eyes at the moment, don't you?"

"No, not really," I said nonchalantly. It's only because of the blood and the type of energy I have flowing through me at the moment. Od from spirits turns them purplish-blue and Od from demons turns them black. When I allow the blood to take precedence over the Od they turn a devilish red like that of a monster. It's just how I'm as one of the few Blank Hunters remaining after my various modifications. Whether they're red, black, purplish-blue, or my original dark brown doesn't mean anything to me anymore. Though it seems that they think differently. My eyes unsettle them but I can't guess why. Before I could question why the blue haired girl pointed her staff at me.

"Vampire," she finally spoke and that's what she said.

I blinked and faced the girl with an expression on my face showing that she's insane. Me? A vampire. For the sake of the moon goddess I've killed vampire many times and I mean actual vampire not what I am. If she's calling me a vampire on top of this then more than likely they exist in this plane which is a surprise. I wonder what other manner of beast or monster exists in this world. If I'm lucky goblins do. I can tame them to be my spies. But first I have to clear up this misunderstanding.

"I'm a Blutjäger," I exhaled. This isn't the first time I've been mistaken for a vampire. If I remember clearly I was in the sunlight a couple days ago and earlier today. I removed my hood and basked in the sun's rays a few days ago.

I guess if I was a Legacy or Ancient Vampire I'd be immune to the sun's rays and around this level of magical prowess, but I'm terrible at magic. The children around me can levitate while I can't even float. Is this why they're all cautious around me and ready to spring at a moment's notice? They don't understand what I'm capable of in my current state. Magic means little to me unless they can summon golems the size of castles. Until then I'm not the least bit worried.

"Blutjäger? That means Blood Hunter," Red translated well.

"I'm not a vampire. I hunt vampires. All blood-starved beasts are my prey." Blue glared at me then her friend. "I don't take blood for food. I did that because I was weak and needed mana. Blood carries mana and it's greater if the donor is pure." I looked back to the Zerbst. "And she's a virgin." The red head flushed when I said this between the three of us. She may carry the scent of a couple different males on her body I know pureness when I see it. Hopeless Romantic girls are always flaunting.

Blue look at me with narrowed eyes suddenly, and I placed my hands up in a surrendering fashion. While I wouldn't mind doing a little hunting this fine evening I have business to contend with that takes priority. "I know this makes me sound like a vampire still but there's a very important difference between Blutjäger and Vampire." I rose my hand further up. "Allow me to show you." I touched the blue's staff and gently pushed the staff out of my face. "I'm a human being with a human soul. Vampire are monsters without the ability to project their soul and undead to the point that they can't survive in sunlight."

"What does that matter?" Blue asked of me dryly.

"Everything. Monsters have monster souls and humans have human souls. I can prove that I have a human soul. The light of a human soul will never fade and anyone who has ever hunted a Vampire will know that there's a difference between us, right?" The girl gave me a perplexed look before nodding and rising her staff once more. She held it level before me and waited for me.

I rose my hands up and placed them around the tip of her staff though relented from touching it. Suddenly, I felt a weakened form of Od enter my body asking for entrance further into the recesses of my being. I took a breath and let the barrier down and in an instant my human soul provide me the means I need to show them exactly why I'm human. I'm the most human you can get because I will never surrender my humanity whether I want to or not and it shows. The light manifested from my human soul being brought to light made the one behind the tree stagger. The two girl's stepped back away from me with shock in their eyes and blue struggling to hold firm against my spirit's pressure. While my spiritual body may be weak it's still strong enough to tame a C-class apparition. Against mana pool users I might be quite the force to be reckoned with.

Blue's staff fell down away from me and she let out a heavy series of breaths. "Not… a vampire," she panted before nearly falling back but caught herself with her staff. She was hit with the full backlash of my soul's power and if I were her I'd go lay down within the next ten or so minutes before she passes out in the middle of the school.

"Wait, so you sucked my blood because you needed mana?" Red asked me. "Why? I'm mean if your soul is like that then… I mean, Wow!"

"I can use it to stop my bleeding and hold my body together in case of emergency."

"Like a Germanian Legionnaire," the blue haired girl noted.

"Are you though?" The red head asked to which I sighed and shook my head. "But you have to be capable to produce such a burning will. What's your secret?"

The blue haired girl tapped her staff and looked ready to leave. "Wait, Tabitha I have to know."

"You've killed a vampire before haven't you?" I climbed back up to my feet and asked as I faced toward the little girl as her eyes turned dark for a second there. She has and I have a feeling this vampire left a mark. Not a physical one but spiritually. "Do you even feel regret for the lives you taken."

"No," she answered without hesitation. No regret or remorse for the lives she taken and for one so young. Interesting. I'll be watching her. This girl, Tabitha, walked away with her book opening it to her saved page.

"T-Tabitha," red called after her friend who hastily retreated. "Nice clearing this up with you," she waved and began to walk after her friend.

I caught the red head by her hand right before she could run off. "If I offended you by sucking you're blood forgive me. I was desperate," I said and released her soft skin as I finished.

The red head shook her head and waved it off. "I'm was just worried I'd turn into a ghoul," she jested.

"You won't, trust me," I chuckled a bit. "I'd never turn an appealing young woman like you into such a sad form," I spoke with a slightly deepened and suggestive tone.

"Ah, really?" The girl purred and just about turned her full charm and attention towards me until she noticed her friend getting out of sight. She smiled my way one last time before running off after blue.

That didn't take too long. I rose my hand up and saw my brand glowing beneath the sleeve of my coat then watched the glow fade. I'm a little surprise she didn't notice or even feel what I just did. I turned back to the doors and left the field they led me too back to the eatery. I noticed the mages above and around me disbanding and returning to whatever they were doing before. I don't understand why they could assume I'm a vampire just because of a little drink like that. I would've assumed they would have tested my blood and body in my sleep, which I know they did, and come to the realization that I'm quite human. Blood and soul is what sets apart a man from a monster and I'm not a monster.

Unlike my master the Hunter my blood isn't poisonous to the point of killing a person just from a whiff of it.

I shook my head of these thoughts and approached the little girl, finally. She looked to be void of all life at the moment and didn't even notice me approach until I was up upon her. She glanced back once she noticed my shadow then waved me off. "Begone servant, I told you already I don't want any more to drink. I'm fine with my cup empty."

That snobby 'Holier art thou' attitude is the byproduct of being a noble which I can't stand but accepted. It's just how that works until they have a knife at their throats. Then they turn from humans into vermin. With the constant hearsay I've heard about her I can let this go. I'd be a little bitter as well. I've suffered my share of this being judged because I'm different so I can sort of get where she's coming from. Now that I see her up close without blurred eyes she is really cute in a small pouty child sort of way. She's like a doll that I would give to my daughter if I had one or had a chance to make one.

This is the little girl that summoned me from across the far plane? This little girl is the one with enough power to perform such a ritual with words using only an inefficient mana pool? Despite this girl being proclaimed a zero she performed a feat none of the other children around me could even dream of. She's even void touched like I am. I can see it in the recesses of her soul that there's a great power in there. Within her I see the potential to save, doom, or take this world by a storm. She's a bit like me because like myself when I was young. I remember well how I failed in every sort of subject possible except for one that required a keen mind, quick hands, and an equally fast body. It was only much later that I learned what I know now. With age breeds wisdom. All you need is proper instruction. Instruction I can give.

Still I'm at my impasse.

Convert or Kill?

Bolster the power locked within that small body or end the chain here and now before it erodes away to nothingness. I thought back on Jean's story and the emotional scars that plague this girl's soul. If she fails she will be disowned and sold to another for marriage. Not given but sold which is a shame but such is life. Her mother forsakes her and her sisters do nothing to save her from this. I heard next to nothing about her father. She undergoes bullying and demeaned no matter what she does or how hard she tries. She tries to keep her bearing and remain proud and dignified but nothing changes. It will though. Pride is meant to be broken.

I rubbed my head as the girl smacked the table without looking back at me. "I said go away and leave me be servant!"

"Are you sure," I said surprising the girl since she was use to a female maid not a random male like myself. "Are you sure you want me to leave you alone?"

Louise turned to face me and when she saw me that surprise quickly turned to anger then worry with a little relief. "You," she said not in the way she did before but more in a meek and low tone.

"Evening," I greeted in a way that I felt was customary I think is right. Usually you remark on the time of day and whether or not it is a "Good" evening is different from person to person and something tells me that her evening wasn't all that good.

"I went to visit you today only to find you gone," the little brat growled wish obvious disdain that was lost on me.

"Here we go," I mused under my breath but didn't say outright.

"Where have you been!?" She rose her voice.

I put a finger on her lips before she could continue then kneed down to her level. "Listen little girl, I'd be very appreciative if you don't yell," I spoke evenly.

The girl narrowed her eyes at me and attempted to swipe my hand away only for soft flesh to meet my vambrace instead of my arm. "Ah," she yelped and took her hand back to inspect the damage.

I shook my head at the girl and her already hostile act. "You shouldn't hit me if I touch you," I stated in a monotone looking directly into the little girl's eyes, "you might get hurt next time." The girl didn't have a retort for I didn't give her any room to do it. My eyes said everything. It wasn't a personal threat at all like some would believe but good advice for her safety more than anything. "Don't over react as well little girl after all you don't want to give us more attention than need be do you?"

Louise frowned deeply ready to reprimand her familiar but stopped for a moment when she heard what I heard across that table. "What is 5 minus 5?" Louise clenched her fists but overall looked oblivious to the harassment that she had to face. I placed my hand on her head and pat the pink locks on top. I looked back up to a faint redden on her cheeks. Whether from the show of gratitude or way I was rolling her little hand in my own I do not know, but I think it is the latter.

"I heard that you visited me every second while I was in recovery, which was very kind of you to worry for me like that." The ghost of a blush turned to two noticeable spots on her cheeks but still she sustained the air of nobility that she had before.

"O-of course after all you are my familiar. I had to make sure you'd be alive long enough to serve me." I wasn't sure if I should be cross and lash out physically or grunt from pure amusement at this girls antics so I took the middle road and did both. I squeezed her hand making her wince making a humming noise in my normal emotionless tone. Then again this little girl is just so cute that see reminds me of… I shook that thought out of my head and looked back to the girl.

"Well then we should talk," I suggested. "Are you finished eating?"

Louise swallowed the frog in her throat with a sigh before turning back to me with a nod. "Y-yes I am familiar and you are right, w-we should talk," she stuttered. From what I can feel I've been giving her looks that reminded her of someone she knows. Someone she fears. Louise jumped out of her chair with her arms crossed, and like the gentleman I am I pushed it in for her.

"Lead the way then," I said.

The girl huffed and started on her way out to the main door. Louise stopped at the door and turned waiting for me with her arms crossed and foot tapping the floor. Of course I knew what she wanted and of course I wanted to help this little girl with her plight but is it really worth my pride. It would be easier just to kill her, but I relented to see where this goes. I rarely open doors for others unless it's for a man or woman I respect. I don't respect anyone here yet to warrant them that privilege other than Siesta and that Tabitha girl. They've both impressed me on both a light and dark spectrum. Opening a door for this little girl though, I'll do for now but this little girl better learn to make do.

"About time familiar, I thought you wouldn't figure it out in time."

"Hn," I grunted with a roll of my eyes that Louise thankfully didn't see for I can't seem to cover my ears fast enough sometimes with her yelling. I closed the door behind me as I followed in a slow pace next to the girl. I thought on if I should give her my title but reframed from it for now. I wasn't fully sure just where this girl was taking me, but I suppose the woman with green hair walking toward us both could tell us.

"Miss. Longueville," Louise greeted in a neutral tone to the older woman.

"Miss. Vallière," she greeted back and turned back to me. "I can see your friend is up on his feet." The woman's eyes studied me, and I returned the action. She was attractive in a secretary sort of way with the usual uniform of the school but a much longer skirt that most of the woman I've seen here. She wore glasses over her golden brown eyes that are lower framed and oval in shape. Her hair is green but not uncomfortably so. The shade was slightly dark and a little appealing to the eye. The fact that it was tied in a ponytail improved the sheen on it. She wore it up with clips on the sided above her ears to keep her bangs out her eyes. The woman was at least Five feet six inches and had the air of someone that wanted to prove themselves. Her eyes examined me as a whole. She has a keen eye for detail to spot some of the more hidden weapons on my person but not all of them are visible to her.

I blurred my physical eyes' sight of her and opened my spiritual ones and saw a strong green and yellow-brown aura in the recesses of her soul. She's stressed and conflicted about something but steadfast in her choices and believes in herself enough to push through her trials. She an earth based mage, so a noble, but her clothing isn't of fine make like most of the other witches and wizards I have seen. It's strange, very strange, to see a magic user in the likeness of a commoner and not a noble. I suppose I'll find out more later.

"The headmaster," she said with a small amount of bitterness in her voice, "would like to see you both."

"The headmaster wants to see us?" By the sound of Louise's shock this man must be important but I suppose the "Headmaster" of a school of magecraft has to be important to the right people. I say he because a female headmaster wouldn't cause such a vehement response like the one this woman just gave us. It was masked well with her more than poised expression that gave nothing and equally smooth tone. I saw the twinge of her ear and saw the way her heart beat faltered at the mention of him. I suppose I will leave my judgments at bay until I meet the man, but from what I'm seeing from his assistant I assume I might not care for him all that much.

"Please lead the way then Miss. Longueville." I approached her but made sure not to break into her space without reason. "We're in your care and in very good hands I believe." The woman nodded and turned her back for us to follow.

"Familiar!" The little girl stomped in front of me, "you don't decide where we go! I do!"

I pat the little girl's head down and walked away. "Come along little girl you don't want the keep the "Headmaster' waiting do you?" I deliberately used the word "Headmaster" in the manner the woman up front did a moment ago. Something she noticed and acknowledged with a brief glance back at me. Without waiting for her to answer I started my drafting of Miss. Longueville. That's a very interesting name for an interesting woman with a story to tell I'm sure.

"I'm happy you think so," the woman said with a light smile.

"Please tell me Miss. Longueville, what does a woman like you do here in this school?" I asked.

That smile faded away into a frown quickly. "I'm Headmaster Osmond's secretary," she disclosed with a soft breath out.

Secretary? Secretary could range from the simple paper pusher they're meant to be or as an object to gaze upon by old perverted men. Not the first time I've witness this and it certainly will not be the last.

"By the change of disposition you must not like your job," I remarked upon.

"I didn't say that."

'Then why are you avoiding the hidden question?' I wondered as I checked out her more physical appearance and found her clothing to be interesting. "Sure, but I can tell there're times you just want to punch a wall to relieve your stress." Miss. Longueville remained quiet for a moment as my eye fell down to the long skirt this woman wore. It looked uncomfortable to wear and she's forced to time each step so not to trip forward on it. She's wearing it for one reason or another to be forced to cope with it. "The headmaster is a coarse old man isn't he?"

The woman looked back at me with surprise and Louise gapped at me with shock. "Familiar you can't disrespect the head master like that!"

"You could be correct," Longueville responded and Louise gapped ever farther. "Certain aspects are annoying but bearable. How can you tell?"

"You hold distain for this man for something untoward he does to you. It shows by the way you say his title and lose all approachability in your expression at the mention of him. You hold that book in your hands close to your chest," I pointed out. "It's as if you wish for no one to ever see or think of your breast meaning this man might stare at said breast enough for you to unconsciously cover it even when you're away from him."

I took a breath.

"You wear the uniform here, but I can tell it's slightly bulky hiding key features on your body and your curves meaning you've a very noticeable figure that this man also noticed. You must have caught him staring at you and furthered your attempts to hide it away." A faint tint rose to the woman's cheeks in embarrassment but if faded away just as fast.

"Your skirt as well is unlike most of the women here like Claire who likes it short. In some cases its long enough to be above the shins at the most but yours is bordering your ankles meaning this man did or does attempt to sneak a peek at your lower body which forced you to adapt with a longer than normal skirt despite your obvious disdain for it. Your hair as well may be well kept and all but mostly kept in a shade and style that is both lackluster and inconspicuous. It leaves me to believe this man prefers long and lustrous hair instead of dull and up lifted styles. I wager that's why he made the uniform code here with the tight outfits and regulations on hair with all the girls with long shiny hair here." I finished with a deep intake in.

Miss. Longueville blinked once and that smile came back to her lips in the form of a smirk almost. "You're right on multiple counts and I must say I'm a bit impressed in your deduction skills. Not many do or chose not to speak of it."

"If you're working for a man like that why not just quit and work for someone else?"

"I have my reasons." I accepted the answer after all this is her business not my own.

"Very well," I gestured for use to continue walking for somewhere down the line we stopped walking somehow to listen to me. "If it is money I could help you."

"Really," she turned back to me with a slight glare. "What could a commoner and familiar to a "Noble" do anyway?"

"You're forgetting that I am human, not a dog, and the caste system here means nothing to me. I have my ways much like you do I'm sure."

"Hmm," the woman moaned a little in thought. "Follow me please."

The conversation ended on that note and the walking started again. I think my explanation caught Louise's attention with the way she was examining her long pink hair and uniform with shock. I pat Louise's head forcing her eyes up to me. "Come on little girl we don't want to keep the headmaster waiting." I pat her back and pulled her along seeing that she was lost in thought for a second and damn it were is my knapsack!?

"I'm not a little girl," the girl growled as she messed with her uniform.

"Ms. Longueville."

"Yes," she answered immediately and to the point.

"If you don't mind me asking is there a vault full of artifacts and priceless treasures here?" The green hair secretary stopped for the third time since meeting me and looked back.

"Why do you ask?" The look in her eye was unreadable.

"I was just wondering, because from my experience if men like the one above you receive items alleged to be too dangerous they have a habit of taking and placing them in a large vault."

"And you are saying they took your dangerous items and you want them back?"

"Depends, are you implying that there really is a vault here with these "dangerous items' inside of it?" I asked with the answer being obvious.

"Sure there is a vault but only the headmaster a few key people can open it."

"All locks have a key that anyone could use and I wish for my "dangerous items' to be returned to me." Under my hood my purplish-blue eyes came to life as both of the irises in my eyes and the sclera turned purple. A unique power I got from before I came here to this world and must say it is useful.

"I see, good luck with getting your "Dangerous items' back Hunter," the woman spoke one of my titles without me having to introduce myself. Does word spread that fast in this place?

"Thank you for telling me. You truly are a wonderful woman."

The woman wanted to chuckle but kept it to herself. Instead she just smirked at me. "We're almost there. If you have any more questions please leave them in mind until we reach the headmaster."

"Familiar." The girl called but not in her usual way I have heard so far and she looked deeper in thought than before so I indulged her.

"Yes, little girl." Louise made this sort of "Mou" sound that must have been her version of a growl. It was adorable for such a child of maybe 12 or 13. I looked back down to her and that action of reaching for her firearm but she hesitated to pull out.

"You said that the head master has the regulations he made because he is… depraved?"

"Yes," I said though I'm not sure where she was going with this.

"He likes long hair and these uniforms that's why he made those regulations?"

I still wasn't sure where this was going but I still nodded. "Yes."

"T-that's terrible. I mean he…"

I pat the girls shoulder and shook my head. "Most key figures in our short lives are never as they appear because under every light there is a shadow hidden beneath it. Be thankful the old man's shadow only goes as far as "look but don't touch' little girl because men and women in this world could always get worst. I've seen it many times in my time so don't worry about it okay." Louise looked down but nodded.

Soon we reached the good sized set of doors with a powerful force behind it. This man could give Origa a run for her money. I opened the door for the females and they entered. I follow right behind them. "Ahh," we heard from across the room and the form of an old man cross my eyes. Black robe, wooden staff, long white hair and beard, pipe in hand, and enough magic in his system it could be fun to face against him.

"Exemplary as all ways my dear." Miss. Longueville's eye twitched but regardless she bowed before making her way out the door away from the man.

"Good evening Headmaster," The little girl greeted in a bow while I myself simply approached the elder looking man. "F-familiar!"

The headmaster rose his hand to stop Louise before she began. "It is okay Miss. Vallière I don't like formalities." That honestly made two of us then. Now that I'm looking within this man, out of many of the wizards and witches here in this school of magic, he is quite powerful in his old age. If we came to blows I'd have to end it quickly if I wish leave it unscathed. It would have to be finished within the first two seconds. Probably have to use magebane smoke to weaken him long enough to move in quickly and cleanly enough to walk away. Against someone like the little girl or most of the other magic users here he's a threat and so higher on the list.

I just noticed as well a small rat scuttling around the office. It's magic and so in my awareness much like the woman outside the door listening in. I dislike rodents especially albino mice like this one scurrying around. It seems that it's having a hard time getting past me and why wouldn't it? I'm sending a nice pulse of Od it's way to scramble it's senses. It's running around unsure of whether or not it's on the ceiling or the floor. The moment it got too close I dropped the toe of my boot straight down on its tail at the tip but made sure not to harm it. While I don't like rodents it's still an animal and has a soul. I don't like to harm creatures without good reason. The magic inside the animal made it smarter and more aware of threats outside its weight class, but I'm not one of them. That's one reason isn't not struggling to escape right now.

"Speaking of which," The man took out a document, a quill, and a stamp. I didn't look up any further than I had too in order to keep an eye on the mouse below me to see until I heard writing. I rose my eyes up to see what the man was doing a little too late. The piece of paper he has on his desk is ready. I read a bit of the words on top that I could and is what I could assume was some form of contract. Could it be Familiar contract? A more physical one maybe? I suppose it's one of those kinds of formalities that men in his position have to keep record of. "I never got the name of your name sir so if you please tell me I can finish the papers."

The man's cheery tone was starting to get to me. It's annoying to hear one as aged as this man to speak in such a tone. It's also sort of unsettling. Most elder figures I have met never talked like this before and hearing it now is a little overwhelming. The old man continued with his rambling that I ignored for the most part until it came up to one part. "You know there hasn't been a human summoning in a couple thousand years." The old man did a little bit more writing on this paper making what seemed to be paragraphs at the touch of the quill to the paper which seemed impossible but then again when it comes to magic impossible it only but a word.

So I'm the first human in over a millennium to be summoned out of all the summons in the time between then to now? I might be the second or I might ever be the hundredth for all these people know. They may have magic but it isn't all that advanced from what I've seen. There so called triangle class mages could pass off as an adept where I come from and there little square classes pale in comparison to the wizards of my plane of existence. I'm capable of killing a person with a look. One look and you're heart stops. Some elves can do that same. The queen with one flick of her wrist can snap your neck. The raising of her hand Chloe can lift a hundred men easy.

This old man has much power but lost most of his latent power because of his aging. Because of my blessings I really don't have to worry about aging, but I wonder what it's like. Unfortunately, his true potential was never truly realized. When I look upon this man I see a box covered in dust and cobwebs with a golden rod within. He was committed enough to reach his current level, but he could've become stronger.

The old man was still talking wasn't he? He just won't be silent about any of it will he?

"…Until now and usually I can make the paper work to log you into the stream easy but with the conditions of your stay and state you were in I had to put it off." I cycled back to my memory banks to look through what I've heard before from the man and when I stopped listening. I heard every word thankfully and recorded it all.

"You mean the fact you all believed I was possibly a vampire," I crossed my arms over my chest. The old man stopped his quill from writing with a wave of his hand over it and then let it fall to his desk.

"V-Vampire?" The little girl stepped back. "But I thought they tested if he was."

"We don't have a universal method of differentiating a normal man from a vampire," the old man admitted.

"I'm guessing you disclosed that I wasn't to keep the faculty and the students of your school from panicking. You probably stopped them from burning my body at the stake as well…" I narrowed my eyes at the man. "Unless some have already tried whilst I was asleep." It's very possible and I wouldn't have been in any position to defend myself. I would've to rely on my inner demons to protect my body, but they'd rather take it than protect it.

"If that's the case then you and anyone else that protected my body have my thanks. Death by fire wouldn't have been a good way to try to kill me." My body would've suffered a Fallout and take this entire school with it.

"You'd be correct sir." The old man rested his elbows on his desk and crossed his fingers together. "We believed, because of your earlier display with Miss. Zerbst, you were in fact a vampire so we tested you with our magic to see if you had any power of the spirit magic. You've talent and your body is immune to sunlight and silver. You were highly resistant to fire, actually all forms of your magic in fact. We're not sure what to make of you, but we had to keep the peace. We told the school you're human and allowed the one who summoned you to stay by your side. Because of this most that feared you couldn't get too close to you."

I hummed and looked down to the little girl. I leaned over and tilted my head with a smile on my lips. "So you stopped the hunters from killing me and without knowing it. That's interesting." I leaned back up and turned back to the old man. "Is that why you had the blue haired girl and red head approach me? Because one hunted and killed a vampire and the other happened to had been bitten by a possible vampire?" The old man didn't answer. "I see."

"Are you a form of vampire we have never seen before?" The old man asked out right which left me faintly amused. Why would he think that I'd say anything but no. I can't necessarily lie because of reasons but still to ask like that. Interesting.

"No," I answered truthfully. "I'm not a vampire, I'm human like you and everyone else in this school."

"But your eyes can turn red from what I've heard," he brought up.

"It's a talent from my… enhancements. I can slow down my own perceptions of time and embolden precise targets in my vision," I explained to him lightly. "Because of my enhancements and allegiances I have abilities that might qualify me as anything but human. While I can drink blood to restore my Od… mana I only do this encase of emergency. It's not for sustenance or food in any way like for those monsters. And as you mentioned before I'm resistant to fire while vampire are the exact opposite and..."

The old man rose up his hand to silence me. "I understand. From what I've heard as well you have a very powerful human soul. Soul power great enough to pressure even a triangle mage and I feel you are still healing. You truly aren't a normal man. Am I right in my assessment?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Then the most immediate problem is resolved then." The old man rose up his stamp and banged it on top of a document on top of the desk. "I was forced to report this to up higher but with what you've shown me and others I'm sure you have nothing to worry about once the inspection team comes."

I sighed and rubbed my head. Maybe I should run while I have the chance instead of deal with this. While this does aggravate me I still understand his position. Vampire are deadly and hard to track down unless you're a Jäger. "They will be here within the time of 7 days but I placed my passing mark on the document I have to submit. The rest is up to you."

"Of course." I have to prove I'm human to a bunch of humans. Story of my life. I've been around monsters, monsters wearing the faces of men, and every variant of elf known to man for so long I can almost barely label myself as human in my mind. I think I might have acquired the pride and sense of superiority elves have over humans because of this. I felt I'm above many of them but need to remember where I came from. I wonder who they'll send to test me. What will these tests consist of? Maybe a fight to push me out of my basic form. I suppose I'll find out.

"May I get your name please?" The old man ask once more as he wrote on top another document with the one he just stamped to the side.

What to tell him? I could tell him one of my five aliases or even one of the beings I have become one with like Shivagur. "It doesn't matter what you put down," I answered quickly for I was extremely eager to leave this office altogether. I thought on my answer and sighed. If I refuse this might not help my case. "You may call me by that title I gave red and blue. Once the inspectors get here I will formally introduce myself, if you don't mind."

"Oh no, I don't. Well then I will just put down the title you have given them then." The man wrote something down and said it out loud for us to hear. "Blutjäger as I heard you've labeled yourself a decent amount of times. I'm lead to believe that means Blood Hunter in Germanian." I hummed instead of snorted at this and shrugged. "Now we fall on the next issue that pertains to your coming here." I saw this coming. "You've been summoned to become a familiar."

"I'm not this little girl's familiar." Louise's eyes widened as she quaked and the headmaster looked up in interest at my denouncement.

"But she is the one that summoned you," he reminded me.

"Which means little to me in hindsight." I finished the statement firmly then I cleared my throat to clarify. "I was in a bad spot and the little girl did drag me out of it, I'll admit that. If she did shield my body from cremation she did everyone a favor not just me. On top of this between these two instances she assaulted me and tried to kill me," I narrowed my eyes down at the girl who appeared smaller than before below me.

"So, I fail to see why I should become her familiar. From what I've heard about this familiar ritual all familiars come to protect and serve the will of their masters. The key word is 'masters' and I have no master or plan to." My last master has long since passed and assimilated with her tyro.

"I am a mortal man with a will of my own and I will not surrender it. I know your contracts work well on animals because it makes these weak willed beings like their masters. From Prof. Jean has disclosed to me about the bonding it's through the use of mind manipulation, and I'll never submit my mind in such a way. So far I see more consequences to progressing with this contract than risking the unknown outside these walls. Give me one reason I should subject myself to such a fate?" I demanded this from both the Headmaster and the little girl.

"As I said before I came here injured and she even attempted to kill me while I was already wounded. Under my code... that warrants such dues to be repaid in full."

"That was a mistake!" The little girl shouted out in her defense. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you okay that was..."

"...Your way of saying hello? A desperate attempt to make me heel to your demands. It was impressive but also a mistake if you wished to enlist me as your familiar. You don't attack first and reason later," which was very hypocritical of me to say since I do the same thing but that's beside the point.

"I was angry and wanted to get it done," she argued. "I won't apologize for doing what I had to make my familiar heel and I bet you would do the same if you were in my shoes!" She pointed at me accusingly. "If you know about the ritual then you know a familiar is supposed to match up and be a reflection of his or her summoner meaning what I did is what you would do."

I fought hard to keep a smirk off my face. That was a quick turn around on her part and unexpected. I've heard the same from the bald teacher but didn't think much of it at first. Now though I've noticed what she said was true. If I summoned what I expected to be a monster or a beast I would prove my dominate nature to make it understand where it stood in the hierarchy. I was the summoner and it was the summoned and I'd prove that with force if I have to. Because of my being a dragon in human form I can't allow anything to hold sovereign over me when it isn't justified.

Then came the next part of the ritual. The idea of kissing a child as bratty as this one wasn't in anyway appealing to me. I found it appalling actually and even though I've kissed young girls before they were never that much younger than I that it seemed wrong like it is for her. My thoughts traveled to the red head from before then the blue hair kid that followed her. Then they shifted to the maid Siesta then my thoughts faded away to the back of my mind.

I looked back down to the mice who was beginning to chew my boot for some reason. Good luck with that because these boots are made from dragon scale leather so chewing through them will hurt the mouse more than help but. But still rodents can get really desperate in times of entrapment like this. I leaned down and picked up the mouse from under my boot and let him rest on my palm.

"Oh," the old man gasped earning a look from me. It was his mouse. I wager they're able to communicate with each other as well. That might explain why the woman with glasses wears such long skirts. You'd never see a mouse coming. It can get to places you'd never expect. It also makes a good spy on unsuspecting young women that pass by.

I walked up to the old man's desk and placed my hand down. "I don't like things that scurry around." The mouse climbed out of my hand to the desk and ran into his hands. "He's lucky I didn't step on him."

"Sorry, I usually lose him every now and again."

"Of course," I said dryly then crossed my arms. A spying mouse put a blow on my patience and I was losing it fast.

"Regardless..."

"And as you said before," the girl interrupted me with fierce determination to get her point across. "You owe me for saving your life and checking in on you so that doctor wouldn't cut you open while you slept to study you!" To say I was surprised to hear that would be an understatement. I should've expected it. No wonder she flirted with me before and studied me in a very uncomfortable manner while watching me change.

"You didn't know?" The little girl smirked at me. "That woman actually was going to cut open your chest to study your regeneration or something like that so I had to visit you every second of the day to stop her but then you had the nerve to leave today without telling me. After all I did for you and everything."

"You also tried to kill me prior to that," I reminded her. "While you did save my life and body you also posed as a threat to it." I leaned down to her level and rose my hood up to reveal my eyes to her. The girl averted hers.

"Don't look away from me." The girl grit her teeth but eventually turned her eyes back to me so I continued. "My code dictates that if you try to kill me I'm labeled to take your life as response." The girl's eyes widened. "I've approached you for one of three choices Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière."

"One," I rose my finger. "Annulment of Life."

I rose as second finger. "Amendment of Life."

I let my fingers fall. "I'm at a standstill right now on what I should do with you."

"Jäger sir you don't…" This time I rose my hand and silenced the old man.

"With all due respect to you Headmaster, this is between the two us." With my words the old man sat back down in his seat and waited for this to unfold.

The little girl has remained still and silent. Her aura is a hurricane and I can read her mind like a book. She's afraid of everything. She's afraid of what I mean by annulment or amendment. She knows both will mean that her life will change or it will end. She knows I'm serious about my warning. She wants to run away. She wants to run and hide away in a hole where no one can find her. She wants it all to stop.

"What's the third choice," she asked quietly.

"If I'm paid the sum your life is worth then I'll leave you be and call us even. Of course it won't be the full sum because of the service you did for me," I added in as well just to cover my bases. She did help me and I pay back my dues. I don't wish to be in debt to anyone or anything. "From what I've heard you come from a well off family so I believe paying won't be too much of a problem. I wonder though, would they pay the sum to save you or leave you to the wolves. Do you even have an answer to that question?"

"They would…! T-they would pay," she didn't sound confident in her declaration. Maybe she knows they will pay or maybe they'll refuse and fight knowing that her life is in danger and take the risk regardless. If the rest of her family is like her who act brashly they would most likely come here to stop me even though the little girl is a foot away from me. Or they would pay and the burden on the little girl's shoulder would grow exponentially. Either way the code will be fulfilled then I won't have to worry about her anymore. If her Magic oriented family comes to take my life I'll wipe this bloodline from the world one Valliére at a time.

I licked my lips and smiled down at the girl. That smile turned into a shark toothed grin as the feral side of me began to come out. The girl's eyes widened and fear sparked inside them but still she stood up to me without backing away. Even in the face of her own demise she's holding strong. Good on her. I lost my grin and the red from my eyes faded away.

"Which will it be little girl: A life with me knowing you will change, death and peace within the beyond, or disgrace knowing that you failed not only as a mage but a noble. It matters little to me which you choose." It actually matters a lot which she will choose. I've no wish to kill her. Her bearing has impressed me enough to indulge a bit. And if I'm paid that only delays the inevitable. I'm curious of her now and wonder just where life will take a girl like her.

"I… I don't want to die." She whispered.

"Okay?" Louise looked up to me with hope and an equal measure of uncertainty. I saw a girl in her early stages with a great potential and power sealed the noise of her. Her glass might as well be empty. I might've found one of the conduits that populate the different planes like myself in my world or so they call me behind my back. I saw a girl that needed me, but I haven't seen enough yet. She doesn't have the scent just yet, and if I keep pushing eventually she'll have to push back. All wounded animals do.

"If Miss. Vallière accepts your amendment then that means you'll finish the ritual?" The old man asked more to me than Louise with a stern gaze.

"I didn't plan to," I placed a hand on her head and pushed down quieting her down before she could speak. "But that depends on my code as well. From what I gathering your world is unlike that of the world I was spirited away from. This one is ruled by magic which has its advantages yet holds you back. This is troubling, and as I said, I don't expect to be a slave to anyone." The headmaster looked at me for a second then began to stroke his beard. His thoughts racing back and forth on my words and on what I am as well.

"I suppose you're not required to become her familiar," he agreed. "If a man of your caliber and thought process wished it you'd do anything if it felt justified. If it's money we can pay it for you Miss. Vallière." The little girl paled when the headmaster admitted to this and clenched her fists. "But my question to you young man is, are you comfortable enough with this world to leave here without any form of help or knowledge of it?" The old man brought up a very valid point not that he needed to. My decision was already made.

I may know nothing of this world, where I could go, what I could do, or really what to expect, but I know no matter where I go there's always money to be gained on the life of others. I'm sure if the commoners wanted a noble gone enough they could wrestle up the coin little by little until a mage hunter comes along and handles the contact much like I can and do. I had no fears of what was out there. I've survived in the dark for over 39 Elven years. I may not look it, but I have.

I nodded up and down in a 'yes' to the old man's question. "I see, well then you're free to leave then. The only ones allowed in the school are honored guests, teachers, students, servants, and finally… familiars. We will procure the amount of her worth according to her family and pay you as quickly as possible" The old man stoke his beard again. "If that is all you both may leave."

"WHAT! No you can't leave!" The girl grabbed me by the coat and shook me the best she could. "You said 'of course' so you have to be my familiar if I choose amendment right? You have too!" She wasn't begging but more like commanding and playing on my previous words as well.

I thought about it and truthfully nothing really bound me to this child now that I was promise funds.

"I believe you should think this through carefully Miss. Vallière. Any and all struggle that will befall this man will crush upon your shoulders. I'm unsure if you should tack on this responsibility with the pressure already implemented upon your shoulders currently."

"Headmaster," the girl faced the man and bowed. "Please, resend your previous notion and allow me to handle this. I summoned him and I take full responsibility for what might happen. Please do not contact my family for pay or anything else. Please."

I hummed a bit at this humbled display. She truly has potential. It's the largest I have seen to date and her abyssal magic as well has yet to be fully realized. With the way she's talking she will submit herself to Amendment under me like I first assumed. I'm bit eager to see what manner of mage she will become. She's unable to do even the most basic of elemental magic which speaks volumes of her control so we will have to work on that first. I can share a bit of my knowledge as well starting with a few elvish spellbinding sigil. Her closed mindset will have to shift as well.

I've met many abyssal magic users and learned how to do some of their spells from them so I know mostly the sort of person that carries this gift. Magic from the abyss, whether on or light or darkness, requires an open mind to the possibilities. With the right trainer I can only imagine what she could do. I could use a disciple as well in my future endeavors. One that could make a man explode with her mind, or maybe melt his brains with a flick of the wrist. I can't do it unless I revert to my more instinctual stage. I'd like to see this happen outside of myself once more.

The girl pulled something out that looked like a stick but turned out to be a wand once I got a good look at it. I remember that thing well when it was first pointed at me. The girl's eyes that were full of some much hurt and sorrow are now full of anger and pinpointed to me. Desperation is clouding her mind. Her wand is aim straight at my head and so close at this point blank range any form of spell could prove to be fatal against me. Luckily, the art of canceling out hostile magic isn't lost on me. Not fully that is, I just had to empty my own mana reserves and become the vessel of nothingness again. It would take too long to cast a minor protection spell as I'm right now and I didn't wish to test my speed against a sword already at my throat, figuratively speaking.

"I-I w-w-will f-f-finish it," she stuttered at me instead of attacking when she had her chance. I rose my hand to her wand and she tensed. I touched the medium for her power and ready to make any spell she decided to use against me useless. While I could easily walk away with ease, I had to wonder just why she was so adamant about having me as her familiar. I knew it had something to do with her being a mage here and dishonor for the family and all that, but there has to be more into this than that. I've been plenty of nobles disowned and dishonored and yet overcome and succeed in their own way. She's driven by much more than just what's on top.

"Y-you are my familiar. I summoned you and I will…"

"You will what?" I took her wand and rose it up to my face. "You're going to use you magic to kill me," I said testing the waters to see what she would do. The little girl flinched back as if my words landed a physical blow on her, but I was anywhere but done.

"No, I wasn't."

"You think to try to oppress me with force. At this distance any and all spells could count as lethal little girl including the explosions you seem to cause. Do you intend to kill me and still lose everything including your caste as well as have a murder on you conscious for the rest of your days? You are a fool if you believe that I or any other self-respecting adult like myself would allow themselves to be a slave; let alone a slave to someone like you." I leaned down to her level with the wand still in my hands.

"But you are young and have plenty of time to learn ethics so I'm not all that worried." I left the little one speechless for the moment at my words and she just stood star struck as they processed in her mind. I felt her hand tense on her wand which was pointed at my head still. "And if you use a spell make sure to look me in the eye when you do it." Her eyes if they could get any wider they did when they met my own. "You look a man in the eye when you about to kill him." Even animals know this simple fact and a wolf like me, at the moment, is no different.

Her will faulted and with it her support to stand. The time she was staring into my eyes under my hood her knees became progressively wobblier and wobblier unable to take the weight of my words and the coming burden she might to carry. Did she have it in her to take a life to preserve her own? The answer is no, she isn't. She might be tired of all the constant bullying she endures but she doesn't have the stomach to really force her will on another like myself. That is another thing I will have to condition to make her more like me. This will take some time but this good. Her scent is becoming bolder. She needs to be pushed more.

"You will become my familiar and finish the ritual. You said you would," she looked ready to beg and cry.

"Did I," I questioned her. "Maybe, I was lying you ignorant little child."

The girl steeled her wand at me but nothing happened. She tried to move it again and again. She growled something that sounds like 'fireball' but nothing happened. She felt enraged, insulted, and cornered just like an animal and when a beast is cornered it learns quickly to weigh its options. I can still nullify magic it seems.

"Having trouble?" I asked with a poised expression.

The little girl tried again to no avail and quickly could feel her power leaving her. The more she put into her spell the easier it became for me to take. Even when she stopped I could still leech from her because of our contact between the medium of her power. "M-my spell! My magic," she gasped in horror. "W-what's happening?" I felt the last of her will leave her and released her wand.

"I have few abilities and accelerated healing is but one of them," I said cryptically.

The little girl let her wand drop and with it so did her vanity. "You're supposed to be my familiar," she said not to me but to herself I think out loud. Her chin dropped and she looked down at the floor more than me. "One that was half-dead and now defiant to my wishes unlike all the others and their familiars. Some mage I turned out to be. I am the daughter of Karin the Heavy Wind and I can't make so much as a spark or gust and just when I thought I got something right this happened. I summoned a familiar that holds himself higher than even my mother does. What does that say about my abilities?"

"Not much I'm afraid," I spoke plainly. "I heard that the summoning is the mage's time to summon a familiar that best suits their needs, represents them and the power they hold, and is to be their companion for the rest of their days."

"And as I said you're supposed to be the representation of my power. The power that refuses to let me use it and forces me into this," she waved downward to herself to show me everything. Her aura shifted and I finally finished my picture. "This state. I have no hope do I?"

"Miss. V…"

I rose my hand to the old man effectively shutting him up from talking anymore the he already has. "So what are you going to do about it little girl? Your powers don't work and your familiar to be is akin to your powers. Are you going to give up?" The little girl looked down still without meeting my gaze that burned on the top of her head.

"What would you do if you were in my shoes?" She questioned back at me.  
If you were ridiculed for years seemingly destined for failure? If you were treated like garbage and even your family seems willing enough to throw you away for you hindrances?"

I blinked and dropped my final knee down in front of the little girl I looked up and down feeling the energies in her body. Nothingness is bliss much like ignorance. This girl was still pure and untainted by the reaches of powers here. She was at a loss and getting progressively more lost as the seconds ticked on by. Her questions as well are ones that I asked myself in my youth. My only family died in front of my eyes or I couldn't save them because of my own hindrances. I was treated like dirt because of my body color and that is putting it lightly. I was thrown away without a second, third, or fourth thought by many I worked for. No matter if I found a group to follow it always ended with me suffering in more than one way or another until I stopped. I stopped everything.

"I'd take my own path away from what those that expected from me. If you live for the expectations of another person then it's their dream you're chasing and not your own. In time your usefulness will run out if you take this path. When I was struck down for my weaknesses I stopped trying to impress others or do as my seniors said. I moved on to do what I had to for survive and the betterment of my life. Tell me little girl, are you becoming a wizard because this is something you wanted or are you doing it because it is expected of you from others?" The question I asked seemed to bring something out of her because for a while she stood stationary without even blinking but now she blinked and let her white fists relax as she traveling though the train of thought.

"Because nobles use magic," she weakly stated.

"But you do use magic but not the kind that the fools here teach."

"They are not fools," she defended quickly. "They are all competent magic users in their own field of expertise…"

"That just can't seem to help you develop one," I reminded her.

"Yes, they can't… help me… Build one." Her eyes widened at the faint realization of what she just heard and said to herself. "I can use magic but they can't help me utilize it." I nodded and took her shoulder in hand. My grip prevented her from inching away from me in anyway and I forced her eyes to my own before she could avert them.

"They are fools, all of them, because they believe that just because you can't do their 'magic'," I used my fingers to provide emphasis before taking her shoulders in hand again. "That it makes you a Zero. I can tell you now that all begins with what number? Here's a hint, it's not the number one."

"Z-zero." She stammered.

"And from zero to…"

"O-one."

I nodded. "And from one to ten, ten to a hundred, a hundred to a thousand, a thousand to a million, and finally… infinity." I shook her a little to bring her to her senses. "They'," I gestured to the "other people" around us, "all began as a two or a three so they are limited to how far they can climb the spectrum. But for a Zero like you and I, we," I pointed to myself then to her heart, "have no limit to what we can do or learn, and the numbers out there cannot fathom this. That is why no matter who you turn to it will always be the same. That is why no matter who tries to teach you "their way' they'll fall short and you'll suffer for it. That is why you can step up above all of them."

"You will struggle and strive, and in the end it is you in front and them playing catch up. Trust me when I say this that a zero will learn by only one way," I rose my finger up and smiled. "From another or by slow hard experience. I learned the second way."

The girl looked down to the symbol on my chest, the cost of arms for my forgotten family, and reached up for it. Her hand brushed it. "That is the reason I need you to stay."

"And why is that?" I drove her forward to answer me.

"Because you are the only one that can help me to infinity if what you say is true. I need you to become my familiar." Her eyes finally met mine with a dim spark inside them. For once she's made her own decision. After my pushing and pulling she finally asked me, "Will you amend me?"

I let a real smile come to my lips. When I smile it's mainly for show but now I'm smiling and its intent is anything but good. It's not bad but it's not good. It's a smile showing her that that was exactly what I wanted and to be prepared for the coming storm.

I let my hands fall from her shoulders and I took to my feet. I never thought she would ask me that but she did and my answer is apparent.

"No, I won't."

* * *

A/N: I'm love good ideas and ways to change the story to accommodate to my story. I love good input instead of the same old prattle. I like the idea of letting her become a fallen noble, I had no intent to kill her but amend her of her ways with someone of a new perspective.


	4. Take What You Can

Chapter 4: Take What You Can

* * *

"WHAT!" I covered my ears just in time to save my ears from the possible bleeding that my ears might suffer from this banshee in the form of a pink haired child. "What do you mean "No, I won't'? How can you reject me just like that? Why? I thought…"

"It doesn't matter what you thought," I said as I let my hands fall down from my ears. "It's more about what you said than what you thought. I have no plans to become your familiar. I…" I placed my hand on top of the girl's head and stopped her from speaking and interrupting me. "Don't believe you are worth following to the point that I would subjugate myself to become a familiar. Not you little girl. You are not worthy." I pointed at her. "You said it yourself, I'm the representation of your powers that reject you because you're not worthy to wield a force like me."

"Then what do you want from me?" the little girl cried. "I asked you to amend me and you rejected me. You said I have three choices and I choose Amendment of Life and yet you won't do it." Again she's not listening to me and only thinking of what's on top and not what's underneath. She needs to understand that her words will be the deciding factor in all her decisions and assumptions. She used the wrong combination of words and this is the punishment.

"If you don't understand your wording and my disposition you're already proving how immature and contemptible you are of me and even your own powers," I stated solemnly. "You have much you need to learn if you wish to use magic like the many that came before you." I can still remember the many abyssal magic users that I've seen and faced in single combat. The magic of the void is quite powerful.

"I don't understand!" Something that the blue haired girl would understand right away. I can tell just from the short interaction we've had between us. But this girl is still a cute child and has much to learn.

"I won't become your familiar unless I feel you're worthy, which you aren't right now," I added in. "But I will amend you if that is what you'll accept. If not we still have the other two options you can fall back on. The choice is yours."

"But what does it matter!?" The little girl clenched her fist and looked down to the floor with a pained expression upon her face. I watched as tears gathered at the corner of her eyes and fell down past her cheeks. My refusal must have impacted her hard within to the point that it hurt. "Without a familiar I'm…"

I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket and kneeled down in front of her. I despise to see a girl cry and I mean truly cry from the dark emotions known as anguish. Women crying means little to me because they are adults and made their choice but girls in the other hand should be enjoying life not having it weigh them down.

"From what I heard you must be capable of casting magic to continue studying here." I placed a free hand on top her head and lowered her hand from her eyes and nose. I wiped away the tears and snot from her face and brought her attention back up away from the ground. "Don't cry little girl just because of this. Life isn't so simple that such a setback will ruin it." I wiped away the makeup around her eyes and cheeks next. "Even if you're forsaken by your caste or your family you're a free spirit; a human that can make her own code. You're capable of anything once you set your mind to it. Don't bow your head." I pulled my handkerchief back and placed it in my pocket.

"B-but I… if I can summon…. Or even a single spell I'll be…" she stuttered and snorted between sobs.

"I can imagine," I said. I've seen this scenario many times over. I've seen boys and girls, mostly girls, whose family turned their backs one them, sold them off to some lower noble, lived a life as a doll or a possession, and died living anything but their own life. The noble caste are always this droll and it shows. But just because of that this little girl can't surrender herself because of what her family decides. We humans have the power to forge our own path.

"As I said, I'll amend your life until your role is realized. This isn't the end. Only can you truly realize your own potential when you fall. It's best to fall to the bottom so when you finally climb out you'll come out stronger than before." I climbed back up to my feet and pulled my hand from the little girl's pink hair. "Any way I'm restricted to the school grounds until these "inspectors" arrive, correct?" I directed the question towards the headmaster and he nodded.

"That is correct. Even though I know you are human they have their suspicions and that's enough to stage a hunt if you run."

Not that they would catch me before I caught them. I ruffled the little girl's pink hair earning a glare. One so sharp it I felt that if I kept my hand on her head I'd earn a cut for my insolence. For now, I will indulge her not that she believes her teachers are on the good side of useless to help her. "But to clear up some misunderstandings during my time here I'll be lurking around. During this time, I'm going to be your guardian and assistant and if you can prove to me that you deserved to have me as a familiar I will accept becoming your familiar. During this time, some of my own personal tasks will come to pass that might get in the way of how you do things here. It's the same as well when I'm forced to leave the academy once I'm "allowed" to leave. Can you accept this?"

The little girl nodded furiously.

"One more thing," I said before we could move forward in the Amendment process. "That one professor told me of the ritual and how it is yet to be finished. Does it really require a kiss?"

"Y-yes it does, but there is a vow I have to say before I… I can finish it to make you my familiar." Fascinating. Before in the past such wasn't really necessary. It was a simple incantation, trade of blood, and melding of the soul. Simple without any physical contact involved. Such a strange world that sees blood drinkers as vampires instantly.

I turned back to the older man. "When it comes to your rituals who established the summoning and familiar procedures behind them?"

"Oh, that would be our founder. He's a great man named…"

"Is this founder of yours human, beast, elf, or a demon? Do you even know?"

"He's human," the old man began. "Because of him we're not ruled by the Elves this very moment."

"Are the Elves dark in skin like myself, blue, snow white, or I'd say the same color as yourself and the majority of the people here."

"The same skin color as us I suppose."

So the Elves here are not snow, dark, or forest elves then. That leaves one final race and they are by far the most arrogant and annoying to deal with. Their women though can be worth the trouble. I miss Elide and my dark elf companion Chloe. If only I could summon them but I'm unsure if my magic would pierce though the veil to reach the other side.

"Do you all hate elves," I asked already expecting answer and sadly I wasn't disappointed to receive a yes but using ten words instead. "I see. Well then, are we excused?"

The old man blinked before nodding slowly. "You may both leave but mind you, its best you stay close by and not leave the Academy until you've completed your inspection."

"I understand." With that I turned away from the older man and walked to his door. It opened for me and I walked though. "Come along little girl. We have work to do."

Louise's eyes went from me then to the headmaster. "I'm sorry sir and thank you for your time," she said before running up to me. I waited at the door for her and continued to walk once she reached me. I stopped though and looked through the door with one final question.

"In regards to your ritual are there any other sides to it?" I questioned.

"It's a two-part ritual but only is the second part completed when the familiar and summoner have upmost trust for one another. It requires a step past that of normal contact with the lips."

"I've never heard of this," Louise admitted to the Headmaster from below me. "What does this step entail?"

The old man waved in a nonchalant way. "You use of the basic sound dampening spell on the walls of your room before and after for one."

"W-what." Louise looked confused before turning cherry red more and more by the minute. "Y-you mean… you what I think you mean?"

"Of course," the man nodded. "You didn't not know the ritual is a two-part spell. I thought we included that into the curriculum," the old man mused to himself with a stoke of his beard. "No matter, the kiss is the means to make an initial contract with your familiar. There's of course the second part that finalizes the union with a steeper action need in the form or physical union as I said."

"H-him and I… have if he becomes my familiar we have to…?" She stuttered again her face make a tomato green with envy with how red it is.

"Intercourse of course, Miss Louise," he announced cheerfully.

"Whhhaaaat!"

"Usually it would take years for the summoned creature to manifest themselves into the form of a human to complete the final union but seeing that you summoned a man I suppose you wish to move that ahead of schedule once you impress him enough to accept you." Louise's mind finally gave way and she fell back. I caught her and held her in bridal carry. "Maybe really need to look into the curriculum more closely if this isn't known by now."

I looked down to the exhausted little girl then back to the old man and truthfully said, "Maybe a little." I found this amusing on many different levels. If life is like this as her familiar then it might not be as dull as I first thought. "Anyway, that answered my question. Thank you for informing me."

"Before you leave Mr. Jäger I have on finally question for you."

"Being?"

"Are you fully human?" I rose an eyebrow at the question demanding an explanation for such an intrusive question. "Your body is fashioned in a way unfounded by human standards, even with our magic. Your mana pool as well is nearly non-existent and yet you carry a force within you that I feel could trump a triangle mage with ease. Your… effects as well are special and you must be as well to wield them. The more I try to look into you the more I can't see you as human, More a spirit in physical form or maybe a demon. Or maybe an elf in disguise."

I kept my face blank but on the inside I was amused. They must have studied my body when I was unconscious but secrets are better left unknown and my body hides them well. "I'm a Jäger. I'm a Hunter. That's all that matters." Whether I'm fully human or not isn't for him to know or understand. Once I said my piece I left and kicked the Headmaster's door closed and walked away.

To think there was a catch to this familiar contact. Familiar runes are something I'm quite familiar with. After all the matrix on my left arm are a collaboration of runes. The one engraved on my very soul as well keeps me bound to the ancient race of dragons from my world placing me in the hierarchy as a hatchling at best. I am dragon because of circumstances that were entirely my fault. Now I belong to the Dragon Gods in their plane of existence, because like any good dragon, I know when something or someone is stronger than me and I must respect their dominance over me.

The brand on my left palm shows me as the champion of the High elves and their leader. The dark eye on my top of my left hand shows me as the defender of the Dark elf race as their wolf. The marking above that etched along my forearm are like ancient tools to assist me in the use of magic from both sides of the spectrum from the High to the dark elves so I don't have to use a medium like many others do. Runes can do much but they mean you have to render some obedience to whoever branded you. Depending on the runes as well they could be seen as a slavery collar, not that I will be a slave ever again. My right arm though… the realm of the abyss and demons holds the brand upon my arm. These are not runes but a curse. One I've also inflicted upon myself as well.

My awareness turned back to the dark brown nearing black from before. That vault will be easy to crack into to, but that is for another time. With the little girl in my arms I made my way outside of the castle. I noticed this one blonde kid with a rose flirting with another blonde who happened to be a girl. The second one I have seen today in fact. Men like that are annoy in their blatant way of trying to build a harem of sorts or two timing with multiple partners. It's annoying to see and one day it will come back to bite him in the ass. I hope to be there to see it when it happens and he suffers a slap to the face.

Eventually I reached the grounds of the school of magic I appeared in and stopped at the same spot I appeared in. The area is clear with even ground and grass as if nothing happened here like the explosions from the little girl. I and relaxed under the shade of a tree in the distanced and placed the girl down by her collar. One of the few trees in this place I might add, and it was near that little hut Siesta was telling me about where she and I washed the clothes. The girl started to stir when I sat her down under the tree so I took a couple steps back away from give the girl the space I knew she would need. The little girl groaned as she looked around rubbing away her headache. Her cheeks turned red when they happened on me so she is either angry or embarrassed still from the thought of sex.

I don't see what the big deal is it is just sex. I simple roll in the hay every now and again isn't a big deal. I don't really have the opportunity most days and abstain at times as well. I have seen men kill each over just for a tumble in the tent and other ignorant things. My loves in my life will always be my money, my targets, and my equipment and if I add runting to it the other's will be overshadowed, I just know it.

I knelt to the girl's level and at down. "Are you okay?"

"O-of course." I didn't believe her because fainting is never a good sign but I didn't challenge her on it.

"Good. We can't capitalize our union with you asleep," I teased lightly.

The cherry red coloring came back with a vengeance. "That's not happening!" I rose a brow and nodded.

"Good because I have a fair amount to say." The coloring of the pinkette's cheek faded at the seriousness of my tone as I began. "I was told about your problem and your little family by that bald professor as I said once before."

"So what? Do you have something…"

"Little girl." I said forcing the girls mouth shut. "I will now ask you to keep calm and quiet while I am talking to you, again. If you don't I will make you and if you try to rant at me right now while I'm trying to talk I'll sew you mouth shut. So for your best interests at heart, stay quiet. Makes sense?" I glared harshly at the girl and even though she couldn't see my eyes she knew I was sharing straight into her own but she returned with her own defiant glare as well. I meant what I said and was ready to prove it and I have a feeling she knew that which is why she was silent.

"I didn't care about you or what would happen to you if I left to do my work." I waited for her to say anything but keen to my words she remain quiet. "But as I said prior I will assist you in your transition from zero to infinity." Her eyes widened but she excitedly nodded her head. "I should tell you as well that I am an assassin. I take lives for money," I clarified encase she didn't understand me. "I'm a Blood hunter next. That means I have knowledge of the organic body, how to break it, how to make it, and how to control it. Mine is included in this. I've taken care of monsters you are fortunate to have never have never seen."

I took a breath to finalize where exactly I was going with my informal description of my role, part of it that is. "My warning to you is this: If you truly wish for Amendment you will become part of the dark life that I live. The life of a man cursed to fight beasts of nightmares, who kills without remorse or regret, and does whatever it means to survive. Think hard about which you think is the best road little girl. Exile and shame alone to fend for yourself," I rose my left hand up to symbolize this choice. "Or a life of change and never ending struggling with me," I rose my right hand next and balanced the two like a scale to show the "weight" of each choice. Both will change her for better and worst at the end of the day.

"The choice is yours." I took to my feet. "I suppose you'll need a moment to think so for now I'll take my leave." I stepped off to nowhere really with my knapsack in mind and left the girl in her spot. If I'm paid I'll leave her to her life and if she lets me I'll change her accordingly into someone other than what she is now. It would take only a month or less for this to happen and a year for true results.

I walked around the academy and stopped at a spot and looked up. It wasn't hard to spot just where I need to go to get to the vault. I can see powerful enchantments above me in the center courtyard maybe four stories up. I looked up to the middle windows and took a couple steps back. I was around ten feet from the wall now. I think a bale of hay would like nice right here or maybe a basket of clothes to fall in once I begin making my escape but I can improvise.

"H-Hunter!" I glanced back over my shoulder and saw that the Zero was booking it toward me. I turned around with my arms crossed over my chest as she stopped with her hands on her knees. "I…" She panted making my brow raise.

"Yes." The girl stared at me for the longest time.

"You're strong, right? And can use magic?"

I nodded and pondered on why she's asking me this. Then I thought on our earlier discussion. "If a familiar greatly represents the master that summons them it makes me wonder if underneath all that noble talk you hold a good amount animosity in your heart toward your kind little girl."

"No, that isn't true…" she strongly disagreed with my implication.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. "Your noble family basically banished you to this academy of nobles that in turn made you an outcast among nobles. I think after suffering this betrayal from your family as well as the cruel harassment from the children nobles here you feel maybe a little indifferent about them."

"You don't know me so don't act like you do!" She yelled at me.

"Do you even know you?" I returned making the girl falter. I sighed, took a knee, and pat the top of her head. "Most of the time if you can't lean on others you have to lean on yourself. If your family loved you then why are they willing to banish you? If you had any friends then why do they bully you instead of assisting you? Do you even feel that you can stand on your own two feet?" Silence was my answer so I continued on with the punch line. "You are alone in this world."

Louise looked up from her feet again to me. "I am not alone." Her tone sounded resolute and low. "I have someone who cares for me and I for her."

"A friend maybe? That's all well and good but has she been there for you as of late, or are you afraid to go to her for anything?" I questioned further.

"I… She has more important things to do than bother herself with me," the little girl said in a humbled tone. "But I…" The girl took a breath. "Can I become anything but a zero? If I climb up to this place you talked about how do I know I will like the outcome?"

"Little girl, as long as you're with me, you don't need to be afraid of heights. If you fall I will catch you."

Louise seemed to have accepted this. "Then how do we do this? How do I reach that pinnacle?"

"First you have to leave behind your current mindset but that will take time. Come with me." I presented the girl my hand. "Let me see your hand." The girl hesitated but quickly took my hand when I narrowed my eyes at her.

"S-so…Tired," she sighed and looked up to the sky as my spell took effect. "I…falling," I picked the little girl up as she fell over.

"It's okay," I said understandingly. I switched the girl from my chest to back in a piggy carry and started on my way to her room. I took so much energy from her just now and quickly injected a different sort into her as replacement. I took her life energy on top of her mana selfishly replacing it with a bit of my own. I'm sure she'll be sore tomorrow from my energy flowing through her circuits but this is the first of many steps. Her grip around my arms and waist grew stronger to the point that I was confident she could hang on to me so I can begin my climb up.

* * *

 **Louise's Room**

* * *

I reached the window frame of the room and climbed straight on top. I tried to reassure the little girl with some success if the loosed grip on my neck meant anything. "I-I can't believe Y-you climbed all the way up here! From the ground, no less. What would you have done if I had fell!?" She was still weak from my "action" from before but once I started to scale her school she recovered quickly.

"Catch you," I answered with a slight pant in my breathing from climbing up from building to building of this school then running over the roof tops to get to the little girl's room. "It's just one of those things and a lot faster than going up the stairs… and more exciting."

"That wasn't exciting you lunatic! That was insane!" The little girl clobbered my back with windmill hammer fists that I barely even noticed.

"You'll get used to my own form of insanity in time," I promised her but felt that maybe I just cemented the fact that my insanity is bad. "Especially when you complete your Amendment phase into the Crusades," I reminded her and felt those fists of her stop.

I leaned back and took to the inside top of the window in hand. Subtlety, I pulled us up into the room and just as leisurely I place my new "acolyte" down on her bed. The room seems pretty "common" for a noble. I expect more ornate decorations and bed covering. Mind you these are of good quality but I expected more. I made my way to the wall next to the door and examined the second entrance for basic fortifications and in my inspection, I found this door inadequate. I could kick my way through it with ease. I suppose the creators of this school never factored in the possibility of invasion.

"I-Is this my room?" The girl asked to which I nodded my head up and down. It wasn't too difficult to find. I only had to follow her scent and with that open window of hers it was simple. I just had to put my nose up and follow the trail until I found myself to the source.

"Of course," I responded as I continued my inspection of her room. The walls are thin enough for noise to get through. That old man's word for a silence spell was more than perverted ramblings. If we wish to talk without a listener we will have to enchant these walls or find an alternate way to speak to one another. Maybe a different language or mind talk. Yes, that may work but she needs to trust me. If not the slip into her mind will be more of an invasion and may kill her. I don't wish for her to enter the void just yet.

I noticed the girl giving me a quizzical stare and quickly continued my previous answer from before. "You said you were tired and wanted to go to bed so I got us here to your room as fast as possible." I saw steam fall pouring out of her ears by this point. I felt the animal in me smirk at this piece of meat that knows she's moments from being devoured.

"Oh Brimr, I barely even noticed." She tried to play off what happened before with an uncaring tone and that noble stature of hers back. Adorable. I have half a mind to throw her out the window with a sheet attached to her leg and tied to her bed. That'll fix that pride quick. "I need to get undressed. Can you help me?" She stood before me with her arms out making my brow raise. I would assume that she's old enough to do it herself but being a noble I guess I can understand if something as simple as undressing herself is a lost art.

"Are you sure," I walked up to her and pulled my hood back off my head. Louise though is stubborn and didn't back off.

"Y-you will n-not touch m-m-me like before." She commanded me which made me snigger. I can barely hold it back. "Are you laughing at me!?" Anger quickly replaced her embarrassment.

"Oh," I covered my mouth and shook my head, "No, of course not. Why would I laugh at the little child before me?" Louise's eye turned to plates and during the time she was spacing out she found herself a little more breezy than normal. When she looked down to her naked form that is when I could just barely hold it back.

Usually, I'm more composed than this, but I couldn't help but let that drop around her and the maid Siesta. These two amuse me to the point I have to pick at them. Whenever I smile like a mad man like that it is best to back away from me or loose a kidney, if you're lucky, but they don't understand this yet. I hate to show too much emotion and speak in an emotionless tone most of the time, but messing with this girl is just pure entertainment to me.

Right on cue Louise screamed "Don't look at me!" Then she covered her modesty with her hands which was a waste of time if you ask me. She is like an 11 year old girl in body so there wasn't much to cover in the first place.

"You know little girl when you tell a man to undress you said man seeing you naked shouldn't be all that surprising."

Louise opened her mouth to retort but couldn't find one to use since nothing came out. "Be silent!" She roared at me. She attempted to gain some of that pride and self-respect I took from her, even though I was right and with a swing of the uniform in hand I made sure she knew it.

"Next time you tell a master thief to strip you be ready to be stripped." I swung her panty around my finger as I said this.

"NO, give them back!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now give me my clothes back!"

"But I can't give back what I don't have." The little girl blinked and looked back do to see herself fully dressed once more in her clothes."

"B-But how did you…. This isn't possible."

I disregarded her words and continued. "Now, to preserve your modesty, it is best I take a step out to let you undress yourself and get changed. I'll see you in the morning for training in the yard. Have a nice night little girl."

The girl snort, "I'm not little." She said weakly. I think today was too much for her small mind to handle but she'll learn in time.

* * *

It was around maybe a little past midnight with the two moons in the sky blessing me with their light. The spirit of the moon has always and will always be one deity that I will give my body too, to use as she saw fit. The spirit of the moon was always in a form of a beautiful woman dressing in simple white robes yet radiated brighter than even the spirit of the sun. She watches me every day and every night no matter where I am in the world. I called up to her but nothing responded because the spirit of the moon doesn't exist here. I find it a shame. Even if I'm in another world I still expected to see something in the way of a moon spirit at least. This world has two moons for underworlds' sake and yet not spirit or goddess that reins over it. I fear I may be in a godless world. That means I have no restrictions and that's dangerous.

I sighed and stood up to my feet. I walked out from the grassy area I was relaxing in and at the same time I noticed the blond boy from before with the rose was talking to another girl, or flirting if I may. It is a brunette this time instead of the one from before that was a blond. Well, this wasn't my business so I left it alone. My knapsack was in mind and I had to get it back somehow.

It's simple really, in every big castle, dungeon, cave, smuggler's den, or cove there's nothing in common with these locations except three things: Men and women to kill that somehow get in the way, creatures of different shapes and sizes to kill that somehow get in the way, and a room full of priceless treasures that await an explorer brave enough to discover it.

First and foremost, I am a master thief that can go anywhere and pick any lock with my handy master key. It was made by the hand of not only a master craftsman but some magic on the side from the dark elves. It wasn't too much magic but just enough to make the mythical "Skeleton key" that supposedly exists somewhere in the world. A key that can open any lock no matter the shape, size, or pattern.

I am a realist so I never believed in such a key just existing in the first place but to create something like it isn't too difficult. Just took four months' worth of blood, sweat, and constant ranting from the craftsman's husband.

"I don't like you being down there with him," and "you should be with me not him most of your days," and other prattle I almost stabbed him in the throat for. For goddess sake the craftsman is a grown up and can do whatever and whenever to complete the job. Getting in-between the two during the production of the "Skeleton key" was a hassle and made a long job longer, but in the end the key was finished and I never had to pick another lock again. I still do on occasion to keep my skills sharp, but most of the time I use my "Skeleton Key" to open impossible locks.

Thanks to Siesta, the lovely maid that seems to have all the answers, she helped me find my way around despite it being so late. My debt to Jean was fulfilled in my eyes when I gave that girl a choice. Something of which I refrain from most of the time.

Od gathered into the palm of my hands and spread around my body. My robes took on a grey and dark blue collaboration and my sash turn blood red. A simple spell to change the pigmentation of my clothing to something else is much easier that buy new outfits to match the scene. I know because before I learned the spell I had to prepare outfit after outfit for every climate and place I visited just to blend in. In a country of mostly greens and blues wearing white, red, or black stands out pretty well. I was forced to adapt to the current fashion through manual labor and a vast amount of practice in tailoring. When I discovered this spell life became all the simpler.

With the shadows around me and the usual light here or there, I flowed through the grounds like a soft gust of wind. Felt but never seen. You know I'm here, but you will never see me as I pass you by.

With use of my seventh sense I searched to find the magic door somewhere in the area. My bluish-purple eyes can see magic and anything magic related a mile off and the big shiny door of great magic wasn't trying on my abilities to see. It was bright in this school of magic and concentrated in certain areas. For some reason I though saw something behind a corner of my mind but couldn't pick up or scent or life force. I couldn't shake this feeling off that I'm not alone but what is watching me right now and how? Maybe magic like the All-seeing Orb my mistress can bestow upon humans but that's unlikely.

I left this thought in the back of my mind for later and continued on. I'm a firm believer of the phrase "What's yours is mine," like any good thief with his grain of salt. "If it's mine then why do I feel that any moment now I might lose it?" I said to myself.

I sensed an aura in the distance moving. It was moving towards the same direction as myself. I could see that someone was moving toward the vault, though not as fast as me, but quickly enough not to arise suspicion. He or she could beat me to the treasure. They'll never overcome me in a snatch and grab job like this in their wildest or wettest dreams.

I doubled my efforts to dodge the guards standing around like suits of armor in the hallway. Just by the lack of a heart beat they're most likely just that, suits of armor. But they've magic within them. Quite possibly they're enchanted to defend the secrets of this school from intruders. There're also the men carrying muskets that are patrolling the grounds I had to watch for. Occasionally, I went outside to scale the wall so I had to be wary of them. I've never been shot with a musket before and don't plan on it either.

In little to no time I reached the room now I need to get inside quickly and take them of everything it can hold on top of my knapsack. It's only fair after all you if you take from me that means I can take from you. I walked up to the magic warding on the wall. An illusion is hiding the door from me but with a wave of my hand the Carnage within me flowed into the sigil holding the illusion together. When the massive vault appeared I forced Od into my left arm while beckoning the spirit of the night to embrace my mind and body. My Skeleton key appeared in my right hand as my body started to darken and turn intangible.

I can see that entering this vault physically is impossible without the real key and no key. That means I have to become one with darkness then unlock the spiritual door so I can phase through. With my Skeleton Key floating into the air I willed it to enter into an indent in the spirit door. With a slow turn the door gave and opened without raising alarm and my body drifted into the Farplane, the world in-between. I drifted through the magic of the wards, through the physical door, and past the spiritual one like a phantom. The Od gave finally before I could lose myself to the night mother's warm embrace. It's a trial to resist the darkness but no matter how enticing her promises of pleasure and power are you mustn't lose yourself to temptation. That's the basics to Demon Taming.

The feeling of solid ground on my feet is the best feeling ever, but what beat that was the room full of artifacts that I am sure if sold to the right person could make me a very wealthy man. My knapsack was hanging on a rack to the side so I picked that up first. I tested its weight and found it much lighter than I remember. I looked into the sack and found it was nearly empty of my priceless and powerfully cursed objects and artifacts. They took all my stuff but lucky for me most of the stuff inside is replaceable except for a couple key artifacts. I've collected much throughout my time as a wanderer.

The Necronomicon was in a case to the right and the Forbidden Scroll that I stole from a Shinto priest in Japan was next to it. These two are only a few of the most important artifacts that I keep on my person no matter what.

I sighed in relief when I found Swift-runner. I touched the grain and he transformed into Isabela. She's emitting a ghastly red haze around her. "I missed you. I'm so sorry." Isabela pulsed warmly when I held her in my arms and almost on cue her bow retracted into the stock and shaft and fit into the dragon leather holster on my back above and parallel with my waist. I sighed and replaced her straps on my waist at the small of my back. This time I won't go anywhere without her on my person, and I will place a faster anti-thief spell on her. I don't pity the man that touched her and lost use of magic because of it. To the void with him or her.

I took my brown canvass and black leather knapsack in hand and the forbidden tome of dark magic I won in a game of chess plus my scroll. I found most of my artifacts around the vicinity of my knapsack which made things easier, but I found some interesting things inside as well. A box was just calling to me and inside of it was tube thing with a trigger like a gun. I closed the case and placed it down on the rack I grabbed it from. The next case I opened was labeled, and a thing called a Black Widow. It looked like a futuristic gun very much unlike the musket of my time and coming rifle as well. I don't like guns much so I left it as is.

I saw so many different things but only snagged a couple things and placed them in my knapsack before I took to the outside of the vault. I slung it over my shoulder and around my waist for ease of access. The physical door was easy to open from the inside with a simple pull of a lever. The door shut closed without problem and the unlocking enchantment faded way leaving the door to lock itself.

I looked back to the door when I heard the subtle steps coming closer to the room. Took to a corner in a slow pace and waited as the door opened wide. Light from the outside brightened up the room but I could see still see who it was that entered the room. I watched with mainly curiosity as the man started to inspect instead of break the wards placed on to it or bypass them. With a simple flick of a rock I could have hit triggered the wards and the result would have been immediate, but instead I waited as the vault opened. I silently made my way to the window to the side leaving the man to do whatever he wanted.

"Impossible." the man mutter with a shake of his head.

I leap out the window in a swan dive straight into a bale of hay that I asked Siesta to place in the immediate area for me not to long ago. She was waiting for me at the bottom with that usual amazed look in her eye at my death defying actions.

"Are you okay?" She asked with her hand out.

I nodded as I began to climb out, but that still didn't stop her from worrying about my safety though. I liked being worried for every once and a while. "Thanks to you," I took her hand fighting the urge to pull her into the hay. "I'm okay." Just because I fought the urge doesn't mean that I succeeded. With a sharp but gentle tug I pulled the girl in to bale of hay.

"Ahh," she yelped as I hid both her and me in the hay with her resting in front of me with my hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, be quiet." I whispered into her ear and pointed up. Even though the straw was everywhere we could plainly see the man above looking out of the window and so followed me down but in a way of levitating and not falling like I did. Poor Jean landed on the ground in front of the bale of hay examining the immediate area and the haystack to the side. The only reason I know it's him is because of his life force and scent. He bypassed the hay smelling of brimstone and fire as strong as a raging Inferno Demons. I'm confident in my abilities enough that is if wanted to kill him I could before he could cast.

Jean walked away to the south in a fast pace. The moment he was out of ear shot and I finally let my hand fall from Siesta's mouth.

"Sorry," I felt terrible for getting her involved in this, but I need a quick getaway and she provided.

"Who was that?" Siesta panted from fear at the man she couldn't see, unlike me who saw everything because of my talent.

"A man that couldn't get what he wanted," I said with a shrug.

"Was that Fouquet," she gulped.

"Fouquet, isn't that a food or something?"

"No, Fouquet is a thief that steals priceless artifacts."

"Oh, so a professional," I jested a bit.

"Yes, I think so." Siesta rustled again but this time on my lap making me gulp.

"That's good to know. I'm sorry I pulled you in all of a sudden." Siesta rustled again and an involuntary groan came out of my mouth.

"Are you hurt? What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a little under the weather," I said in a very poor excuse for my current state. While it's true that I'm sick because my body is fighting off this curse it's not the whole cause of my instability. "And that wasn't anything."

Siesta turned around in my lap to better face me but I swallowed the groan this time. "Let me see." Just when things couldn't get closer she lifted my hood and placed her forehead on top of my own. "Hmm," and hummed with a sweet smile. "You're a little warm."

"Yeah no kidding." I muttered.

"What?" She asked confused and so innocently I couldn't find it in me to educate her without some regret on my part.

"Nothing," I sighed, "we should get out." I was out of the hay in seconds with Siesta by my side. "Thank you for your help Siesta." I looked around and wondered to myself how to make this work. I can't have the guards seeing her or me out here right now. I doubt she can move without being seen like myself as well. I looked back to her smile face as an idea populated my thoughts. "Siesta."

"Y-yes." She stuttered a bit

I got closer and took her shoulders in hand. "I need you to hold on to me for a moment." Her eyes widened and I'm sure she was flushing brightly. "Let me clarify, you see I have to get you and I out of here so the guards don't see us so I'm going to climb up the wall… with you with me." I explained firmly.

"I… Okay," she trembled a bit

"Good," I nodded my head. "Hold on to me and we'll go." I felt arms wrap around my neck as the girl mashed her chest to my own. I took a moment to get a gauge of the size of her bust and stood a bit bemused. Her body is quite nice for a human female. Her breast are amazingly soft and so accessible. On the scale I'd say she's third to Elide the high elf.

I let my hands fall to her hips, "Aaahh." I quickly let go. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" "N-no its okay it just surprised me. What do you want me to do next?"

"I need you to wrap your legs around my waist," I instructed her next. I would've thought this sort of thing would be apparent. Without a word, her legs came up and intertwined at my back. I dropped my hands to her thighs and maneuvered her legs further around and her higher up on me. "Are you ready?" Siesta clenched for a second but nodded.

With that I ran to the wall the made my way up it. I used on arm to hold on to her right thigh to make a chair of sorts as I climbed. It was more difficult with Siesta seeing that she was more "womanly" than many of the females here but I made due. I ignored the bouncing of her chest and the softness of her rear. I stayed focused on climbing and not the sweet smell of vanilla in her hair. She was wearing that perfume stuff I could tell and that helped me focus. I didn't like it.

I reached the hallway leading to Louise's room and kicked my way inside without breaking anything. I wasn't seen which is good.

"Siesta, we're inside now. You can let go."

The maid opened her eyes and dropped her legs from my waist. "O-okay." Now that I could see in the light in the hallway she was blushing and looked away from me. Usually I don't deal with woman that warrants me carrying them that close to me. Louise was no problem but Siesta, for some reason I want to climb with this woman on my chest again and again.

"Y-you're staring," she looked away, "at me."

"I can't help it I suppose," I admitted freely with a shrug. She's an appealing female I'd never deny that. "Thanks again Angel. I owe you more and more now it seems. I will pay you back," I bowed my head a bit to the flushed young woman.

"No, its okay. I was only…"

"No, I will pay you back," I said firmly. "You have a good night."

"Good night." She called out as I walked away down the hall. I came to a halt when I saw that one blonde boy from before approach Siesta.

"My beautiful maiden, tell me do you like the perfume I gave you." He said to her.

"Y-yes I did thank you." She said distantly and I rose an eyebrow at this.

The blonde brat looked pleased to hear this. "I would do anything to enhance your beauty my dear so there is no need to thank me."

She wasn't even thankful to him at all. I wager the only reason she wore it is because if she didn't he'd complain and use his noble status to make her job harder.

"Tell me have you thought on my proposal Siatesa." The boy asked while saying her name incorrectly.

Siesta's fake smile waned slightly. "I'm sorry but can I have more time?"

"Of course, I'm in no hurry after all you can't rush love." The boy smiled brightly in one of those charming poses. "Until next time I leave this for you. A rose for a rose." A red rose came out of nowhere which the boy presented to her.

Siesta took and rose with her fake smile and bowed. "Thank you Master Guiche." The boy smiled and made his way to another girl I wager. Siesta clenched the rose in hand and tossed it out the window we both came though. "Baka yarō," she cursed in Japanese before walking off as well.

I mused on what I saw and made my way to the small hut that Siesta recommended I'd go to. It's really none of my business so I left it at that. I yawned then entered. My arm glowed with Od as I sat on the windowsill and closed my eyes with my arms crossed over my chest. The void took me in no time.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I love good feedback especially the good point made about the Blond rose kid. That's way overdone and I'm happy that was brought to light. I need to move up to a triangle mage or maybe the coming square mages of the inspection team. Someone to make a fitting spectacle. The bit about him leaving to do his own thing and having Louise lose herself to mind control made me smirk a bit at the thought. So much to do and so many monster OC's to create. I'm eager to get there.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Somethings Changed

I could feel the light of the sun on my body. The blanket of warmth from the fierce embrace of the sun has always given me the energy to get though the day much like a plant. Being a "benefactor" of the spirit of the sun and her rays does that for who can give life as easily as a woman. A woman that in contrast to the dark theme of the moon spirit is instead a golden hair beauty with golden eyes containing enough power to destroy just as much as she destroys. I looked up to the sun with an even gaze as the ray filled my body with energy. Some much so it would be a shame to have all this clothing on right now and miss soaking in her rays.

I unclipped my top leather pauldren from my right shoulder and sat it down on the table next to me. My harness for my crossbow was next and with my bolt releaser bow along with it. My coat flew from my body along with my sash and slung over the chair pushed under the table leaving me in my core weapons and my throwing knife harness at my left leg. My blouse was already sleeveless and my undershirt was short sleeved allowing my arms to breath.

I basked in the feeling the warm rays on my neck and arms wrought. You can't hide behind a hood all the time unless you can help it. I unbuttoned the hood on my coat off and buttoned it on my blouse at the shoulder like with my coat. My blouse stopped at my waist and was in the same style as the coat I wore. Only difference in my blouse and my coat is the fact that the coat is resistant to slashing, blunt force, and magic of certain elements like fire for one and lightning.

The magic matrix on my arm was now open for all to see and the faint glow of it as well in certain light. It glowed a little blighter now that the sun was transfixed on it and the spell to change the pigmentation of my clothing again. Instead of grey and red it now matched my coats color of red and dark brown with grey seams for when I was sneaking though the outside and inside of this castle. I wondered if I should place my breast plate back on but decided against it and left it on the table I placed it on before. The rest of my equipment joined it as well. I was stuck on what blades and equipment to go throughout the day with.

I reached into my knapsack and took out my other crossbow Isabela. Pure white but somehow sustained a black sheen the flowed from one end to the next. The aura that flowed around it and the feeling of dread it carries could bring the fear of god in many men's hearts. This crossbow is a product of more of the underworld or outer plane. And even more than anything made my man in the mortal world. The black midnight bolt made from the same bone of the demon dragon in a translucent white case made from the beast's heart that literally had a heart of stone is the only thing I could use to contain the power to destroy a house each bolt carried.

I nodded and took out the dragon demon scale harness out of my knapsack and sat it down. I might go without Love and Hate for now and removed the twin blades from my hips. The large bolt receiver replaced the spot Hate rested in and the harness of Isabela crossed over my chest adjacent to the chain of The Black Blade. The crossbow was big enough to cover the majority of my back over The Black Blade with the bow slightly larger than my hips and the grip showing over the same shoulder of The Black Blade. I took a breath and Isabela faded away into is more mortal form, Shift-runner.

The left side of my body by my hip is where my knapsack rested. Without the majority of my armor on I could feel a bit more vulnerable but at the same time five times deadly. I still carry close to the same appearance as yesterday and still when I comes to armament, seeing that The Black Blade and Swift-runner is all you can see with my coat one and my shoulder knife holster, but at a moment's notice the bow will change into it's true form. I fixed the vambrace on my left forearm with the new hidden blade I received on it and tightened the gloves on both of my hands. The only armor on my body is on my legs and the vambrace but I wondered if I should have my shoulders covered at least. No, it will be fine. Today is a rest day after all I want to soak in the rays of the sun anyway.

I rolled my neck and walked outside the small hut and made my way out into the yard to explore a bit. If I know nobles and how they function I can wager that most of the Academy will be asleep for another hour or two meaning that I have plenty of time to take care of the pair of eyes that's been watching me for the last couple hours from the window of the hut. I'm being watched still and unsure of who it might be. Or maybe I should say what. I can't smell human blood in the area or feel out the soul of one. That narrows it down to maybe an animal like the mouse that Headmaster has as a familiar or any other animal in this Academy. I'd like to restrict my violent intentions to humanoids and monsters but sometimes I have to tame a beast or two. I'm a Beast Tamer after all.

I turned towards the direction of the eyes I feel and walked towards it. Suddenly I felt the visual intent change directions to behind me. It was at the split of a second as well. Much too fast for any animal so this can't be an animal that's watching me. I didn't feel any mana release or Od but I do see a trace. It's shot from a wall on large construct towards a tree by the looks of it. Maybe it's a visual sigil to watch me and if I divulge too close to the sigil responds to another in the distance and changes the visual point of view to another angle. If this is the case I need to pinpoint just where one of these sigils are and then alter it. Then I use that one as a medium and track down the rest of them as I go. Maybe I can even see who is looking at me right now and see if I can pay them back for such… disrespect.

I focused my vision and narrowed my eyes on the tree in the distance. With my spirit sight focused on the sigil I could see not a sigil but more like an orb of sorts in the distance. I reached behind my back and pulled Swift-runner out from behind my back and aimed it at the orb I could see though the iron sights of my bow. I pulled the trigger and the bolt fired with a bit of ROD attached to it. The reddish-brown aura around the bolt of the orb and in a burst the magic holding the orb burst sending flames every which way and covered the tree. I walked to the tree with my left arm up and felt the magical flames simmer down into obscurity and the mana behind it flow into my body. The eyes on me from before are nowhere to be found and I feel alone for once since coming here… I take that back.

I turned back around and spotted a small beast in the distance hiding behind a corner staring at me. I could see a wing and its large foot and claw. I took in the scent of the beast in the distance and felt my blood boil and my bow shiver in my hand. "Calm down," I said down to the bow that threatened to take up the form of Isabela but stopped at my words. I placed Swift-runner back on my back and walked towards the beast… the dragon hiding away from me. I can't really blame the dragon either because I've killed a dragon and am a dragon. I'm sure it can feel such within me and it made my curious on why it, she's avoiding me in such a way. There's no reason to hide away in such a way, but I found it a bit adorable. I let it alone with a wave and made my way into the castle.

I navigated my way up to my little girl's room full of life. That was a good rest. I'm sure I can go for the next four days without sleep now with little issue. I pushed through her door and saw her on her bed still asleep. She stirred when I closed her door loudly and at the sound of my movement in the room. The little girl was starting to get up. I stopped in front of the window and looked out towards the sun. I like to bask in the sun during the days I no longer have to hide. Too bad I can't for the rest of the day, but I will have plenty of time later I suppose. When has thinking positive ever paid off?

The little girl started to open her eyes and saw me leaning on the window. "AAHHH!" She screamed. By the Gods the girl has a pair in her chest with how loudly she can screech.. I could hear a ringing in my ears even from the high pitch tone of her voice. "Who are you!?" Louise then opt to fall down off of her bed to the floor below but not before sending three pillows my way which I caught with little to no problem. I tossed them back to the bed and looped around the check up on the girl with my arms crossed.

"I… who…" She sighed and stopped her struggling in the web of sheets she spun herself into. "You're my familar… right."

Her cheeks turned a healthy shade of red at the compromising position she found herself in with her rear facing me. Quickly she started to undo the web she was in and I watched in mild amusement at her plight with my arms crossed. In little to no time she was out of her sheets and on her feet. The anger in her eyes was apparent.

"Familiar why didn't you…" I pushed her now clean clothing in front of her ignoring her bitching for it was too early in the morning and I could already just barely hear in my ears from that scream. Gods she's got a pair in that chest of hers. Must be one of those genetic things I heard about and equal trade. Instead of growth in the body her lungs grew instead. From some odd reason I have a feeling I am going to be thinking about her lungs for the rest of the day.

"Morning Miss Louise, I have a set of clean clothes here for you. It is best we leave to breakfast so that you have a healthy start of the day." The little girl wanted to stomp at me but the total indifference in my voice stopped her ahead of time. She looked down to her clothing and sighed.

"W-wait, you just called me 'Miss. Louise'." I blinked and thought back. Oh gods I did do that didn't I? That's strange, why would I say that?

"Yes," I said humbly and without any command from my conscious mind. Louise's eyes blinked a couple times before a smile crept to her lips.

"I see your finally starting to adapt to me being your master then huh?" What does she mean by that? Why did she say it like that? She knows something because now that I think of it I feel… Tainted somehow.

"I don't need to kiss your lips to make you my familiar. I just need to bestow my kiss to bless you under my pact but the lips makes it more… official." I blinked at this and suddenly felt my hand twitched or I think it twitched.

When did she have the time to do that?

The little girl smiled at me as she walked around me. "When you climbed up to my room I said my pact and kissed you on the back of your neck. It makes the pact come into fruition slower than normal but it seems to be taking effect. Are you happy with your current standing?"

Suddenly I nodded my head and responded dully, "Yes."

"Well that is good, because I was getting sick of your attitude and free thinking."

Free thinking. I narrowed my eyes at the brat and her sneaky ways. Maybe I should've been more careful with this familiar business and all. I decided to test this a little spell of her for myself. I reached for my crossbow with the intent and purpose to shot this little girl in the forehead. 'You don't wish to harm her.' My hand stopped shy of the butt stock. 'You wish to serve you master not harm her.' I wish to…serve my… I shook my head furiously with a smile on my lips but it wasn't of the positive sort. So this is how the familiar runes work.

My hand twitched and I looked down toward it. I pulled my glove off and noticed some manner of runes etched into my skin. When did this… when I was asleep. I wasn't in the void for long. I was forced out and still asleep. This might also be why I could barely co troll my emotions before. This little brat. I'll… serve her until… I serve no one!

"I see your runes have finally come in, familiar." She noted with a triumphant smile and her hands on her hips.

I grit my teeth but focused more on these things instead of the girl. Another presence in the back of my mind is progressively changing my prospective, my hopes, my dreams, and even my memories I believe to assist me in better suiting my master. Even now I can feel my priorities shifting from this…curse. I'm seeing faces slowly fading away from my mind. Slavery in every form of the word if your will is no longer your own. This presence even stopped me from making the mock attempt to threaten her and banished the thoughts from my mind. This isn't the first time I came across an annulment curse like this. It's a favorite of both sirens and their lovelier cousins the succubus.

I rose my hand up to the marking glowing brightly upon my hand until it was eye level. I can't allow this thing to get in the way of my activities so it's probably best I break the curse. More than likely when I do that, the runes will fade as well thus making me a free man, and I'll no longer be Miss. Louise's servant. I do wish to serve my master though so maybe I can put a hamper on this action.

I grit my teeth at that presence in the back of my mind interrupting my train of thought, yet again. To bad for this thing in my body it's not the first to make its home inside of me. It seems the other presence inside me agree. All of them do. The fire in the air spread into my entire body but focused on my hand and my core.

"W-what are you doing!?" The girl cried as she stepped back.

'No! Stop this, you need to…'

The voice went silent and in kind the markings on my hand dimmed down. The curse these witches inflict upon familiars is about tier 6; which is impressive for ones so young. A curse that fades only in death or by magic more powerful than placed it. I can't break it yet, but I can weaken it thanks to 'them' and their influence for now.

"Foolish little girl," I chuckled at her and clenched my hand as the runes on my hand lost its luster. The runes turned black like little inked in lines but didn't fade. I can't remove it just yet but make it completely useless, that I can do.

"W-what?" She stood aghast as I showed her the runes before placing my glove back on.

"You thought to control me little girl, your Amending One. Foolish," I shook my head. "Very foolish," I growled at her. I looked up towards Miss. Louise again and reach behind me. As before I had the same intent to kill her. This time my hand touched metal and the resistance from before was… significantly weaker. It seems this mark is still affecting me some what, but my mind is my own again. The face of this one woman from my memories slowly returned. The vampiress that I knew and bonded with years ago. Bethany.

The little girl noticed me reaching for my crossbow and I think she fondly remembered the last time I used this and the damage it can cause. She stepped back with fear lacing her eyes and coming out of her pores. "No, I… I didn't mean to… What happened to the…"

Before she could finished I held my crossbow in front of her face with a bolt just an inch from her nose. "You are the one to face amendments under my charge and not the other way around, understand?" I let my crossbow creak as I pulled back the trigger a bit.

The little girl saw that I was serious and finally responded with a swift, "Yes."

"I am happy you do. Now we can really start getting to work as master and charge now you realize your current state in the world." Louise narrowed her eyes and glared at me intensely. Pride is hard to fight and hers once more it damaged, but to show such grit even though I have a weapon pointed at her face is impressive. Foolish but impressive.

I placed my bow back in its scabbard and crossed my arms over my chest. "Now, it's about time you got dressed yeah?"

"Fine." She almost roared with her arms open once more like last night. "Dress me now." I rose a brow at the odd request, not that I haven't dressed girls of all shapes, sizes, and ages, but to hear it from this girl after what happened during our little conversation yesterday was interesting. Was she serious? I mean literally serious about me dressing her. Last I checked this girl is 16 years old classified as an adult. She's able to bare children and do other things like marry and what not. A funny thing now that I'm on the thought of baring children is that I use to believe they grew in a garden or sprout out of nowhere. It wasn't until around 6 years back that I learned I couldn't be more wrong. Right before I was cursed with youth by the god's. Back to the dressing of this girl I had to ask based on what I know now.

"You wish to marry me?" By the look of shock in her eyes I was wrong again and that was on purpose. I covered my ears at the right time to save my drums from the loud and embarrassed "WHAT" I heard past my fingers still. Gods this girl has a pair in her chest. I waited for her to stop yelling and start fuming before I removed my hands. "I learned that the only reason a young women of 16 or older would want a male of 14 or older to dress and undress them is because one or both parties wish for a matrimony of sorts done to signify a union."

"W-what?"

"While I am surprised and not at all flattered that you wish to take whatever you and I have to another step on the ladder called relationship, I am sorry to tell you this but I'm not interested and only the god know if that will ever change."

"W-what?"

"I don't really see you and I working after all I've the task to Amend you and I don't have all that much interested in the entire younger in body than mind thing you seem to be afflicted with."

"W-WWHHHHAAATT!"

"But of course only the gods and goddesses above know if that may change so ask me at a later date okay Louise… Louise?" I looked down to the lack of response and looked down to find Louise gone from the spot she was in. I looked around the room for and saw her looking through a draw of sorts looking for something I assume.

"Ha."

I guess she found it and what came out made my eye twitch. It looked like one of those whip things the English use on their horses but why would she have one? If she is about to do what I think she is things are really about to get interesting.

"Now listen. You are amending me but I will not be insulted in such a way," she walked over to me with the black whip in both hands. "So for now on if you ever say any of your insane talk about m-m-marriage." The stutter was sort of adorable… I can't believe I said that of all things but she looked sort of cute with the flushing of her cheeks and the stutter which reminded me of a couple woman I met in my travels. Hardass on the outside but soft on the inside but I am not sure if this girl is classified as such.

"If you don't stop such nonsense I will not allow my damaged pride to go unpunished ." She whipped the hard wooden floor with a snap that actually chipped the floor. Gods she has some arm strength to do that much like Siesta does. Then again one is fuller than the other. Siesta was able to drag me like a dead weight half way through the castle and I doubt with all of Louise's power or anger she could do the same. I still wonder if Siesta actually did. I am at least as heavy as at least 5 wheat sacks of gold if not more with my armor on as well. That woman never fails to impress me.

"Hey… Are you listening to me!?" Oh yeah she was talking about something about whips and other things I suppose. I'm not really sure.

"No, not really but tell you what. I won't fight back from your… chastening and if you can make it hurt I'll be your little familiar little girl." Right on cue the whip swiped over my crossed arms. I barely noticed it with my stone skin ability.

"There how was that?" She smirked evilly, eager to get a leg up.

"Are you done yet?" I taunted.

Louise's anger hit the ceiling and the hit came down in a frenzy not that I noticed all that much I was too busy thinking. Maybe I could call the spirit of the sun here and see if it is the same woman from before or a man this time. I wonder if the spirit will heed my call like the spirit of the night and shadows did last night. I must admit for a spirit of night and shadows that woman if sort of bright in the way she literally threw herself at me and gave me the means to mend with the dark. She was sort of interesting to talk to during my shadow walk and must say her propositions were very alluring.

"Summon me again every night and my power is yours," she said to me after I jumped out of that room where the vault is. It's wasn't much of a vault since vault hold things from others to take and the vault here is little more spacious now than before or so I haven't heard.

"How's…. That…. You?"

Oh yeah I was being whipped. I was really zoning out. I'm not one to lie so, "Barely noticed anything."

"AHH!" Louise jumped up and punched me in the cheek and yelped back. I watch as she sunk down rubbing her fist like she just punched a wall. "Ahh, what is your skin made of." She furiously rubbed her fist to alleviate some of the pain in it.

"Stone dragon scale or something like that I think."

"What?"

"Nothing, you should really get dressed I'll be outside waiting for you."

"W-wait, but I…"

"You failed to chasten me so expect to pay for that in full later little girl… understand?"

"I… yes," she said humbled by my tone.

"Good, we'll start today but later." With that I left her room for the little snake to get dressed. I thought it was a kiss on the lips not a kiss anywhere but it makes sense I suppose. Most animals don't have lips last I checked and still get runes from their contract. I should've known and will be more aware next time. I also need to research this world as well once I get the chance.

"Ah it seems Zero can't control her familiar." And here come that one girl with a pair on her chest. Big chest walked over to me with a seductive smile with the fire lizard thing from before. The young woman Kirche, I believe her name, seemed to soak in my new appearance shamelessly now that I'm missing my more bulky clothing. One she seemed to like. "Where's your coat?" She drew closer. I crossed my arms. "Did Zero take it away?" I pat my knapsack without verbally responding. "Well that's good. I like the newer look too. It really brings out your tattoos and they look really exotic."

Was that a compliment? Is this girl fascinated by my spirit and demon bestowed brands? Which one caught her fancy the most I wonder because I could always use a Dark Matriarch while I am here. I looked down to the fire lizard and knelt down with my purplish-blue eyes, God Eye, on the lizards. I have seen beasts of a fire nature before but never a lizard and one this small as well. Most are as big as houses or at least a fully grown war horse. Maybe this one is just in his beginning phase of his life cycle and might very well grow to become a powerful monster of legend on day. It was interesting I will say that. So much so my inner urge to touch it came to mind. I removed the glove on my right hand and reached into my knapsack for some of the meat I had from before. The jerky came out in a hand fill making the lizard's aura grow even brighter. I tossed the chuck to the lizard and it caught it in second and devoured it just as fast.

"Careful he…" Kirche stood surprised as my hand sailed over the soft yet sturdy scales the fire lizard had. My other hand came and rubbed along the under jaw the lizard has. It was then that I noticed the long line of razors called fangs he has in his maul. I moment later it jumped up and pounced on my chest pushing me against the wall. I had the fight the urge to laugh as the lizard licked my cheek then nibbled on my left hand. I picked up the lizard and rubbed the soft underbelly it had almost chuckling at the pleasurable 'nayha' sounds it made at my patting. I placed the fire lizard down a second later but got one more pat on his head before replacing my glove to my hand.

"That's the first time I have seen Flame act like that around a stranger." My eyes turned back to normal and I leaned back on the wall I was on with a shrug and crossed my arms. My silent treatment made her smile wane slightly but it came back in full force before long. "I heard the sounds of whipping in Zero's," she spat the last part out showing distain for something in that note but I wasn't sure what. Again I shrugged. "If she's abusing you," my arm was pulled away from my chest into Kirche's impressive one. "I would take you as my familiar as well too." I could tell that there's an ulterior motive here but still wasn't sure what. I prefer not to use my sight to look into her soul to find out. I always end up seeing more than I wish too.

With a simple shift of my feet, faster that her eye could see, I held her in my grasp with her back to my chest. The smell of different men are on this woman meaning she has been passed here or there, but with all the kids here she has yet to find any man to take her on. I can tell with how well her responded to the slight tightening of my grip. Not saying I' that man, after all I try to keep my interaction with woman on a down low. My left hand came up to her sensitive neck where her jugular resided. I could kill her so easily and sell the body to the highest bidder or maybe cut her open and use her organs as a means for my potions. Human organs are resilient and receptive to the right kind of heat, cooling, and herbs if done right. To cure most diseases I need the heart of a woman and the blood of a virgin girls as well as two of many different components. I only have two on me but made 18 in my life. The math is obvious but that math is oblivious to the young woman in my arms. Slowly, I released her and leaned back on the wall from before.

"W-what wrong," she panted to which I shook my head and pointed down the hallway. Coming toward us was, "Tabitha… Ah morning." The bluette was currently walking with her staff while reading a book but that still didn't stop her from nodding at the red head. This Tabitha looked over to me and the new look I was sporting along with the weapons I had on my body. Her eyes stopped on The Black Blade then Isabela. "Strong." She noted.

"Smart." I said back and simultaneously we nodded in agreement.

"You got him to talk but I couldn't. How did you do that?" Tabitha ignored the question and walked past her "friend" I think.

"Late. Must go."

"But I… Tabitha hang on!" I watched the smaller girl leave with her back to me but I could feel her eyes still on me as she turned to corner. The little girl is strong even for a student in this castle. She could take any of the boys or girl here and maybe Jean even… No, she isn't there yet, but still at her age that is good.

"Hello." I looked down. Louise exited her room and stared at me.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded. "Then let's go."

"Very well." The little girl said in an even tone. Today is just one of those days I suppose.

"How does this work?" The little girl questioned and I looked at her. She quickly noticed and stammered a bit to clarify. "I mean, this amendment thing. I'm not sure how it's supposed to work and after my… uh how does it work?"

She stopped just when she was about to remind me of her attempt to subject me to familiar-ship. "It was a decent attempt," I admitted with a shrug. I'm not angry at all. "Answer to your question though: I will bring you to the right path to change who and possibly what you are until your current identity it all be non-existent." I pushed off the wall and faced the girl. "I will train you in The Art, break you into pieces to mold you back together, and finally make you realize your true potential. You will become my protégé until the day you no longer require my services. Do you understand how your Amendment will work?"

"I… what do you mean you'll break me?" She asked nervously.

"As I said your current self excited me to kill you because of your brash actions so to save me from you I'll have to change you. Because the ways and mentality of a noble are so far engrossed upon your being I will have to break your perception of reality into pieces and remake you in a new image. To take you from a zero to impossible heights like what happened to me. You will embrace the darkness just as much as you embrace the light of ignorance now." I leaned down a bit. "We will start today with lessons and training on top of theory of black magic. It's the easiest to grasp since the mind necessary to use it must be of a destructive nature. You have that in spades." I made a whipping motion with my hands akin to the little girl's from minutes ago.

Louise flushed and looked away from me. I pat her over the head. "I wouldn't worry little girl. It's hard to harm me when I'm fully rested and healed."

The little girl swat my hand away and sulked away from me. I shook my head and I followed Louise though the dorm doors into the larger corridors of this creaky castle. Over 204 weakness in the security and the structure of this one hallway. Easy to exploit. Cast wire overhead, wait for target to enter. Magic user untrained will panic release medium aka wand or staff. Wire will cut into blood way in neck, choke the target. Within a matter of one minute and 24 seconds target will be dead, blood seeping into clothing, will not stain the floor, leave suspended in the air as message to others like him. Fear will spread, weaknesses in defense will decrease in number but increase in size and severity. All too easy. Extermination of this academy, estimated time: 11 hours if shadows take me; 2 if in the open. Uncoordinated attack patterns and inexperience will be their down fall. Friendly fire is a certainty. Only few survivors, seven at the most, will escape. Hunt will begin and in the matter of seven days extermination will be complete. Only "commoners" will remain, unimportant.

"Jaeger." My line of thought disrupted bringing me back to full awareness.

"Yes." The girl was standing next to a door and without a word I opened the door. Louise didn't enter but opt to look at me. "About the familiar contract, when I did it I only wanted your best interest in heart as well as making our… connection much more fluid you understand?"

"No need to worry like I said, please enter," I beckoned her to enter the room. It's mostly so not to hear anymore of her excuses. I would have done the same if I were in her shoes so I can't fault her on a chance to get a leg up on an insolent man ignorant of this worlds rules. It's impressive and I'm a bit ashamed I underestimated her to such an extent. "Anyway, I'm heading to the kitchen. I'll see you later." I waved for her to enter. Louise frowned but entered into the room with tables and chairs. Table 4 and seat 4. I closed the door and approached the kitchen to assist in morning breakfast. I noticed that the outside area is full of students wait for their food so the common folk probably need a bit of assistance.

One simple poison in the water source to start Extermination and Purification of the academy. Will reframe for now.

"Ah well isn't it the free loader." The man with the chef hat spoke out when I entered the kitchen.

I nodded and said, "I'm here to work."

"Uhh yes go to Siesta or Teresa." I nodded and approached the bluenette from yesterday. I removed my weapons and knapsack and placed them in the corner in the side before anything.

Teresa noticed me and smiled warmly. "You're back, good morning."

I nodded. "Tasks, anything you need."

"As a matter of fact, yes." The woman undid the bandana from her hand when she placed the pot she had in hand in my own. "Siesta."

"Coming." The young woman came running through the doors and smiled when she saw me. The smile waned as her eyes examined my new appearance. Teresa looked at me with the same look as Siesta is giving me as well.

"Nice change of look. It had to be hot in that coat." Shrugging off that comment on my clothing I got us back on topic.

"It's tolerable. Where do you wish for me to place the pot."

"Oh," Siesta called over for me. "Please follow me. I've already set the tables with the bowls."

"Lead the way." I followed the young woman out in a slow pace. From one table to the next Siesta poured to soup in the pot into the bowls around us. It took little to no time and we walked back inside with an empty pot. I spotted a boy from before with a couple more women following him.

"Sir, I can take that." I handed the boy the pot and looked back to the counter with the next thing to serve. A cup of liquid and a pastry of sorts.

"That goes to… Follow me." Siesta said more forced that usual. I nodded and picked up the pastry and her the cup of liquid. This order was outside of all places to two blondes at a table. One male the other female. Poison drink, incriminate living party. The boy from before talking to Siesta and the first blonde. Siesta passed the girl that suddenly sniffed the air around the maid.

"Ah, our treats are here. Montmorency I know how much you like delicacies as sweet as you." The blond boy smoothly said.

The girl narrowed her eyes a Siesta for a moment but looked back to Guiche. "Thank you so much."

I approached next with the "delicacy" in hand and put it down on the table. The boy looked at me and I could tell he didn't like me. "Thank you now go away," he waved me up.

Impudent little child. I sighed and left without a word. I caught up with Siesta and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up to me and smiled sadly. I pointed to the kitchen and gestured to it.

"R-right, so much to do." I nodded again and held the door open for her. "Thank you."

Next dish was some sort of flakey thing that smelled buttery. I felt my stomach was a bit wanting so I looked around a bit. I was about to grab it until the head chef approached. "Hey free loader here." I saw a plate of sausage, rice, bacon, French bread, and soup on top."

I took it, "Thank you." The man snort and walked away but I didn't mind. Leftovers are all well and good if you ask me. They'll most likely throw it all away anyway. I leaned on the crates and slowly ate the food on my plate. I noticed a couple girls staring at me and whispering to each other. I could use my red eye, assassins' glare, to hear what they're saying. but I could guess with the not so subtle giggling and smiles I saw.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The boss was on them like word on paper and in seconds.

"N-nothing just…"

"Exactly, now we have cleaning to do."

"Yes sir!" They announced and ran away.

I finished my meal feeling sort of satisfied when the girls shot to the wash racks. I noticed now that I'm inside that most of the staff, which was a very good amount of them, were all eating what they didn't serve, conversing with each other. It was nice to see. My stomach wanted more and with how much I saw left I don't see a problem with eating a bit more in a moment. I walked into the fray and sat down with my plate in hand. Most of the "commoners" all looked over to me but left me alone for the most part as I filled my plate to devour fully only to repeat again. Siesta sat next to me and so did Teresa. The sight of these two and Fred the brat made the rest of the staff relax around me finally. I hate eating with eyes on me.

"So stranger, who are you?" One man, 21 years old small build, blue-green eyes, dark yellow hair cut short unprofessionally, and in simple 'commoner' clothing asked.

"Nobody special," I answered in an even tone.

"Really," one woman, long brown hair with a black sheen, common dress and short knee long skirt, brownish red eyes, and a line of bang over her forehead said with a sly smile. "Nobody had Siesta out all night huh?"

"Sam!" Siesta squeaked with redden cheeks. I continued eating without responding. The woman frowned.

"Hey… come on say something." I ignored the women. "Hey Siesta what wrong with your boyfriend. You said he was very talkative."

"I-I don't know. Maybe he's tired." Her blush grew to her ears. "And He's not my boyfriend. I just met him." "Better rethink that girl," servant girl in the same outfit as Siesta, blonde hair cut in a bob cut with side bangs behind ears, one bang over her right eye, and tanned skin lighter than Kirche and my own.

"I haven't seen such a black diamond before so if that's the case I might just take him."

"No, he's not interested," Siesta said swiftly.

"Oh my," 'Sam" gasped. "That sounds like you're a little possessive Siesta. Finally found a 'master' to own you." Laughter resonated in the room as Siesta squeaked and nearly hide behind her plate.

"Leave the poor girl alone Adriana. You're just jealous 'cause Siesta got a bigger chest and a bigger personality that doesn't scare little children." In Siesta's defense she covered her own chest from sight as the Adriana woman fumed.

"Scare little child, bull. Hey Fredrick come here." The boy hid away behind Teresa making the woman from before smile in victory.

"Told ya Siesta got you beat." All eyes turned to the young woman even I spared a glance. With that Siesta got up and left the room blowing past the head chef.

"Siesta!" Teresa went after the young woman past the boss in a similar manner. The man sighed and stomped into the room. "Alright every one full because if so scrape the re…." The boss' jaw dropped at the sight of the missing mountain of food. I finished the last and took to my feet.

"Thank you for the meal." I walked out after the girl but first I walked to a corner to gather my weapons and bag. I placed the harnesses back on and The Black Blade on my back then Isabela. Right on cue Teresa burst into the kitchen panicking about something.

"Stranger!" The young woman ran at me and took my hand. Without question I followed outside. I had an idea of what happened and was right. Three girls, one boy, and a lot of trouble. "Stranger Siesta wasn't doing anything and then Miss. Montmorency got angry and yelled at her then Mr. Guiche. Then a first year came and then and then…"

I put my finger on the girl's lips and shook my head. "Calm down." I let my hand drop. "I'll handle this." I pushed through the crowd and heard the sound of a slap.

"You JERK! We are through!" The blonde girl walked off. "You can have your maid and your first year ugh!"

"Montmorency wait my beautiful flower."

She bumped into me but I caught her before she could fall over. "Be careful." I put her back on her feet. The girl looked up to my eyes and froze. Seems to be coming a normal occurrence now. "I-I…Thank you," she whisper and I just pat her on top of the head with an ever so gentle pet. The girl's cheeks turned red giving me the cue that it was time to walk away.

"Y-you ruffian you dare to put your hands on Montmorency!" I covered my ears, this boy was loud but Louise is still the best at screaming.

"And you!" He glared at Siesta. "This is all your fault for stealing her perfume and wearing it."

"B-but you gave it to me."

"I did no such thing!" Guiche rose his hand but I caught it in the steel vice that was my left hand.

"Shameful." I said disappointed with this kid.

"W-what." I heard a creak from the bones in his hand making the boy yelp.

"You will take responsibility for your action boy," I threw his hand away. "Siesta did nothing so you will not touch her." I circled around like a hawk on his prey. "You have made the choice to be unfaithful now deal with the consequences." I walked back around to Siesta and took her shoulder. With a glance to the rest of the staff behind the 'nobles' she bowed to me and quickly walked away.

"You," I boy growled. I could smell the damaged pride from here. "You will learn respect commoner!" The boy took to his feet with a rose in hand. A rose that was pointed to me. I may have been around a little but I definitely do not fall on that side of the wall. The only reason a French men will point a rose at you is because he wishes to "converse" with the other man or if he wanted to initiate and honor duel to the death. I pray it is the latter. "I, Guiche de Gramont, challenge you, the familiar to Louise Vallière, to a duel. I shall dishonor you for you insolence ruffian and then know the difference between a commoner and a noble."

I thought on it and shook my head. This boy has no idea. "Time, place."

"Now in Vestri Court. There you will…"

I rose a hand. "Rules."

The boy turned red in the face but saved his composure in the end. "Until one of us is rendered unable to fight or surrenders."

I nodded then shook my head again. "How about here and now; and instead of rendering you unable to fight, I kill you."

"That's what I thought. You're afraid to… what?"

Just as the surprise grew on his expression I grabbed the boy by the neck and hoisted him up to shoulder level for me and help my left hand back. Sting extended out from her mechanism and I pointed him towards the by. "I have little time to appease you with a dual or the desire so best I just kill you here and now and save myself the trouble. Makes sense right?" The boy choked and struggled a bit in my grip. He dropped a rose and struggled with an foolish attempt to pry my hand from his throat. "But if you don't want me to stab you best speak now."

The fear I saw in this boy's blood shot eyes didn't even come close to satiating me. I noticed tears beginning to form at the edge of his eyes and sighed. I let up on the pressure and let him breath and couched at air filled he lungs.

"Now, two very important pieces of information you should know. 1: I'm older and stronger than you'll ever be and not afraid to kill a child, again. 2: Next time you feel the need to be that pretentious in my presence I'll stab you. Leave the common folk alone and I'll leave you alone. If not…" I let my blade retract and punched the boy in the stomach forcing his eyes to bulge out. "Next time I'll punch a hole through your chest. Do you understand me? Say yes sir if you do."

The boy gasped and coughed again and cried a bit in my grip. I began to squeeze again until he let out a loud, "Yes sir!"

"Good." I dropped the boy to the floor and stepped back way from him with my arms crossed over my chest. A good seven or eight students outside with me backed away from me when I looked around. The boy reached for his rose and struggled up to his feet. I reached down and helped him up and dusted him off. I hate to hurt kids but noble children need to know the difference between myself and them. I'm deserving of respect and if not best be ready to prove your worth. This boy's is minuscule.

The boy looked up to me with shaky legs and quivering eyes. "Listen," I kneeled down at the boy's level. "If you go through life believing you are untouchable it'll be a ride awakening when someone who doesn't care for status comes around to show fix that. Be more humble and understand that there are those who will act when your actions are not noble like your lineage."

"But that's not fair! I'm of… I'm…"

"You're a boy when you should be trying to be a man and men take responsibility for their actions, not thrust the blame elsewhere. If you don't want to be a man then stay a boy forever because women don't love boys. They feed of them like pets."

I climbed up to my feet and stepped back away from the boy but kept a hand on his shoulder to share burden with him. "And what were you thinking to challenge me in such a way? Because of damaged pride?"

"I just though that... if I got my honor…"

"You need honor to begin with. Think and ask yourself what was the last honorable act you've done for not just your own benefit." With that I waved for him to leave "But for now you may go." My tone even made the boy shiver in his outfit.

"F-fine." The boy left and the crowd followed him as he limped away. That was resolved quickly. I feel a bit ashamed and like a bully now.

"You really knocked the sense out of him huh?" I turned my eyes towards the voice and spotted the red head I bit from before sitting down with a cup of tea in hand. At her table was Tabitha as well who's looking up from her book. She quickly went back to reading though with the situation handled.

"Are your noble-kind usually like that?" I walked up to the two.

"Ol' Guiche can be yes. Though in this land nobles are well above commoners. You should know being a noble yourself you know," Kirche said with a smile. That's a fair point I suppose. I've shown my magical prowess well yesterday so I'm a noble by the standards of this world. Or maybe just another magic user. I'll have to look into this later.

"I will admit that was a bit brutish but well done. You must be a vanguard or a warden to have such a will to defend the weak. And you're quite strong. All very attractive qualities." The red head mewed.

"Thank you."

"Jaeger?" Siesta ran at me and took my hand in both of hers. "I am so happy you defended me but please ask him for forgiveness," she suddenly pleaded of me. "He comes from a powerful family and if he tells his father they may…." "

"Don't worry," I took the maid's shoulder. "I'm a Hunter remember."

"Huh?"

"I am a hunter of nobles and all things magical and blood starved so a noble family's wrath means little to me." I reassured the girl before she had a panic attack. "So basically I'm a mage hunter," I clarified.

"You hunt mages?" I stopped looking myself over to giving my attention to the pinkette below me. When did she get there? "Y-you're actually a mage hunter… and what was that? Do you understand what you've done?" Of all the questions to ask me.

"No not really."

Louise rubbed her temples with a painful sounding groan. "My Brimir what is next? First I have a near dead familiar that got better in two days and tells me he is an assassin. You threaten to kill me and now Guiche. While he deserves no less you can't do that! And you're a mage hunter? A Noble killer! What's next? Are you going to say you're part elf too and lived for like a hundred years ?!"

I blinked and nodded again. "Well, yes." Siesta started at me with in a weird light and same with Louise who stepped away from me. Tabitha looked up from her book. Actually her book was put away a second after my admittance. Kirche rose an eyebrow then crossed her arms.

"Part elf huh and part Germanian. I wonder how that happened."

"Y-your part elf?" The little girl other than Tabatha questioned in shock.

I nodded again. "Is that a problem?" I asked the remaining girls outside with me.

"Do you have the ears?" Of all the questions the red head could ask me.

"No," I answered easily and pulled my hood down so they could see the top of my head and ears. Zerbst leaned left and right and walked up to me and felt my ears with her hands. She rubbed my ears blushing slightly when I caught her eyes with my own.

"You have passionate eyes," the Germanian complimented me again, I think. Her hands fell from my ears to her sides satisfied with the ear test she used.

"W-wait," Louise pushed Zerbst to the side to my front, "if that is true then you know elven magic?" I nodded again.

"Human," Tabitha either stated or asked. I wasn't sure of which but decided to regard it as a question.

"Yes I am."

Tabitha nodded with her staff still tight to her side. "You arrived here on the verge of death but if you can wander around like you can with the teachers knowing you must be strong. How did you end up like that?" I blinked at the fact that she just said a great deal compared to earlier interactions but recovered quickly.

I rubbed my stomach at the memory of the pain from my betrayal. "One week of battle without food, water, or sleep, endlessly fighting my way through hundreds to get to my target." I closed my eyes and pulled my hood back over my head. "I was betrayed and impaled in eight directions with halberds covered in poison. I was tired, reckless, and low on magic so there wasn't much I could've done. I used the last of it to stop my own bleeding in hope of getting professional help. Of course the blood I got from someone helped a great deal." I leaned over and gave Kirche with look and she winked back at me.

"I'm still surprised you bit me," she chuckled nervously. "I'm not going to change into a vampire right?"

"No but if you want I can give you enhancements," I joked blandly.

The jaws of both Kirche and Louise fell to the ground at my short tale. Louise fell over and Siesta was just as shocked. "I-Impossible. You fought non-stop for a week without food, water, or rest and while you came close to your target you were betrayed in an attempt to kill you with eight spears! You used magic to stop your bleeding as well?" Kirche awed at the feat she made sound grand but to me it was just another day in the life. Though that awe turned into something else and it started with the look she gave me. It looked like base lust and desire but at the same time a little reluctance.

"You have an impossible amount of stamina to be able to do all that," Kirche noted as she took my fore arm in hand getting a little too close. "Something I could put to good use," she suggested.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Louise seemed to be angry at the fact that the Germanian had a hand on me but something else.

"Louise, poor Louise," I felt my arm become sandwiched in-between the twins that the tan skinned young woman had. Felt warm and not the normal sort. "I will tell you when you are older." I had to agree with Kirche on this one Louise is only 12 or 13 at the most and is not quite ready for the talk yet I think. Something I never had the pleasure to get verbally for actions can speak louder than words. "

"I know what you mean you hussy!" Louise yelled loud though it fell to deaf ears to us.

"I hear that limitless energy is a show of good physical ability in and out of the... Ow!" Kirche bit her teeth when Tabitha of all people smacked her leg with her staff though her eyes were averted from me. I looked over to Siesta and saw that her cheeks were a deep shade of red and even she wasn't looking at me directly. "Tabitha that hurt."

"Control," she said using one word that spoke volumes.

"Damn Zerbst," Louise curses and pushed her way. "Get your hands off my f… Amender. I'm sure doesn't want a cow like you holding him." The little girl corrected herself when I sent a look her way.

Kirche had a smirk hidden under a coy smile and leaned down to her level. "Well it's not like you could give a 'man' what he needed. Especially one who had enough energy to fight for a week straight," Kirche tilted her head gesturing to Louise's smaller assets, "you're lacking in the body areas and you're just too young." Like a fly to the trap the little girl raged and it was then I found out she was 16 years old just one of those sorts of girls that stay in a young body instead developing like she is supposed to but maybe she might hit the growth spurt and look older later one but who knows.

"How are you so strong?" Tabitha asked me again.

I looked at her dragon then back to her. "Interesting dragon," I admitted. That blue dragon hid behind her master in an instant away from me as if scared I might devour her. While I could why would I do that to an innocent dragon that did nothing to me? I walked around the girl and the dragon heeled downward with its head down. "What is your name?" The dragon shivered but I stayed at its snout waiting for it to come back up. The dragon realized I wasn't going anywhere and looked back up to my eyes underneath my hood and froze. I chuckled inwardly and leaned over to pick its head up to my eye level. "You can't fool me." The dragon and the owner tensed in their own way when I said that.

I pat the dragon gently and pressed my forehead down onto its head. "Don't worry cute one," I said picturing the forms of the dragon in front of me and how old it is. If I could guess this dragon is, if it was in a human form, as old as Tabitha here. It was easy to see her real forms and show her my own. Shiya sat behind me examining the baby in my hands compared to her regarding the young one with amusement. I pulled back not expecting the dragon to lick me all of a sudden and rub her head against my own. I felt her really smooth scales and a warm pure soul inside. I really wanted to slit her throat and swim in the blood of the dragon again. Nothing in this existence could describe the feeling it brought.

I leaned down to Tabitha's level, "I like your familiar. A Sano Dragon capable of free human like thoughts and magic."

"Do not tell." Tabitha stepped up to me.

"As you wish." I pat the dragon one more time before prepping to leave. "Siesta." The girl gulped when I looked at her smelling of fear. "Y-yes."

"Lunch is in a few hours, yes?"

"Ah," she gulped, "Y-yes."

I nodded and walked away to the castle. "Good I'll be walking around getting a feel of the place then until the time comes." One that note I left. "Come along little."

"Ano." That Japanese thing again. That could come from only one woman I know here. "Yes." I didn't get to far in the castle before the young maid found me wandering around aimlessly. I could get far not that I mind her presence. Louise has been quiet the whole time she caught up to me lost in though I have been walking and only occasionally glanced at me. And so the first word I said after leaving is yes to the maid that somehow continues to impress me.

"I-I," Siesta stuttered and stammered.

I pointed down the hallway. "Come, walk and talk with me Siesta. I know you have questions."

"O-okay." She kept up easily but Louise was almost in a light jog to keep up with me. "I just what to thank you so much for what you did. I didn't know you were a... A lot of things"

"Hm," I grunted as I took to the stair and went up. I turned the corner and dodged the man that has been looking for me for the past couple of minutes and quite easily too because I can smell the watered earth from his element of water and earth as well was feel it a mile off.

"Are you both afraid of me?" The two girls flinched from my declaration. "Don't be," I stopped and looked out the window with a deep breath. "If I wanted to I would have hurt you a while back. I didn't and will not." I continued walking and the girls followed as I turned a corner and a second dodging the man again. "I know this world doesn't like elves much but I've served along side them, commanded them, and called them friend. I'm part elf as well as you heard but I'm also part human. You don't need to fear me or what you think I might do. I work for myself for the most part and my aims aren't evil."

"Thank you for shielding me. Teresa called you a Nightblade when she saw that think come out of your wrist." I glanced back at the title that I have heard once or twice in my time. The title for a man that is an expert at both short to mid range combat by way of swords, knives, and axes. A specialist in hunting not only animal but man capable of tracking long distances. They are also used for espionage to spy on enemy operations and as assassins if need be to capture or kill their target.

"But I prefer the Shield. Our Shield that protects us," she whispered. "My Shield that protected me." I chuckled at her and when she realized I heard her she averted her eyes with red cheeks.

"I see," I chuckled again and turned another corner. I don't know who them are but I'm sure I'll find out later.

"Jäger." Louise finally voiced herself or maybe she was talking to me the entire time and I just ignored her. I will never know. "Your lineage, where does is stem the most from?"

"Do you care?" Louise clenched her fists but calmed down with a sigh. "A bit," she admitted. "I'm afraid what the teachers here might do if they find out your part elf on top of a noble killer. Don't you understand how drastic the situation is now?"

"Perhaps, but it changes nothing. I will amend you and then I will leave. Simple as that."

"Stop talking like that!" I sighed lightly not really being in the mood. Something Louise picked up on but didn't scream at me like I expected. I could smell the fear in here and looked down to her. "What if those inspectors come and find out your part elf? They'll try to kill you or get the queen to sentence you to death! Please, just help me understand."

I took a breath and gave her nod.

The girl nodded with a small smile. "S-so how old are you?" That's was a strange and hard question to ask me. I never asked myself how old I was mainly because it never really mattered how old I was. Nothing never changed and I can't get any older so age in the end became something I stopped caring about before long.

"Hn," I remarked with my arms crossed. "I am older than your headmaster." I cupped my chin. "War is common in my world. Some last 40 hours and some 15 years. I've lost count of how many but I've sent 48 years in one war and 23 in the next. Those are the two longest I can remember because I played a major role not just one on the side."

"Y-you're serious!?" I didn't respond but instead took another turn to hallways beginning to become familiar the more I walked. The map in my mind started to take shape and the possible hiding spots for me to lie in wait in. "That makes you a war hero and veteran. That explains a few things," the little girl muttered.

"You must be really tired," an amazed Siesta remarked at the mention of my possible age and how I look compared to it.

"If you're half elf then why do you not have the pointed ears thing?" The little girl asked next.

"I take after my mother," I answered truthfully.

"She was human? I..." Louise stopped when I stopped abruptly and took to a corner. I peeked over the side and saw four mages at the end of the hall. They were looking for me I know this because of the smell of watered earth on them from a mage that just passed. "Hey what..."

I put a hand over Louise's mouth and looked down to the girl the moment she wanted to speak out at the action. Her will faltered and her body took a slight tremble. "It seems like they are looking for me."

"Who is?" Siesta asked.

"The faculty," I answered while I reached into my knapsack and pulled out a pair of black gloves. A single white circle and a pentagram sits on the top of them and slipped them over my hands. The pentagrams glowed when I had them on fully the colors of the powers contained in my arms. "Watch carefully." The group at the corner broke into different directions with one coming toward my corner.

"Y-you're gonna attack him?" I remained quiet with a gentle push to move the pinkette from me to give me space. The man was at my corner to turn to my hallway then the man saw me and my stance.

"Ah mmhh…" I clamped my right hand over his mouth and spun around slamming him into the wall. I slapped his staff from his hands that was already weakened in grip from the impact. The man gasped unable to breath and fight against my grip. I felt him slacken and changed hands palming him on the side of his head.

"You will not resist," I declared in a double-layered voice. My hand glowed blue as I dove into the mind of the man. I felt no resistance the entire time. I let my hand leave his face leaving a burn mark that slowly faded way. The man had long lost consciousness. I learned about a couple things about the current leaders of this country along with a few neighbored ones as well. I clenched my hands and walked past him into the hallway. Louise quickly checked on the man on the ground examining the hand print on his face that slowly faded away as if nothing happened. Then… she looked up to me in what I could see was alarm. Enough to make her back away from me for a second.

"I-Is he okay?" Siesta asked me with her hands covering her mouth.

"He will be." I walked over to the side down the rest of the hall to the stairs where the men came from. "W-wait fa… I mean Jaeger," she stuttered the name I gave instead of the obvious title of 'familiar' she was about to tell me. "What did you do? Why did you attack him? I don't…ah." I looked back to the girl and she swiftly shut her mouth.

"An elvish technique." The mention of the race caused shivers to go through the two girl's spines. "To control, bend, or destroy the minds of the weak willed." I left it at that and continued up the stairs. "If you want I can teach you."

"You… you'll teach me how to bend people's minds? That's terrible!"

I sighed and looked back. "You," I called. Louise and Siesta looked to each other than to me unsure of who I was talking to. "Y-yes," Louise answered instead of remain quiet. "Ms. Longueville," I turned all the way to the end of the stairs from my elevated position on them. She remained quiet and reserved for whatever reason that I didn't know about hiding behind the corner at that side. "What's wrong Miss. Longueville?"

The woman sighed and finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Nothing," she answered and climbed up to the three of us.

"Very well," I answered the turned away. "If that is what you wish to tell me I won't challenge this." I reached the top of the stairs in seconds with a new addition to my clan behind me.

"You think you can read me don't you?"

"It isn't too hard so see that something is bothering your Miss. Longueville and I know it has nothing to do with the headmaster with the fact you decided to wear a shorter skirt today meaning your duties today draw you away from the old man."

The woman clenched her book in hand and sighed. "I suppose your right, something is bothering me."

"I am all ears Miss. Longueville."

"Like an elf?"

I frowned and shook my head. "Perhaps." Miss. Longueville clenched her book with a deep breath.

"Wait," Louise proclaimed to get the attention turned to her. "Where did you come from Miss. Longueville?"

"She was following me," I replied to which the woman nodded.

"Why, does the… Headmaster," Louise was cut off by me when I waved her off but like the sound of distain I heard in her voice at the mention of the old man. I don't like him much and can see through him easily and what he might be planning. I might not the only one the see that as well like the woman behind me.

"Have I don't something to offend you," I asked her because she's looking at me as if I've killed her horse or something.

"Well imagine this," the woman began, "you have a goal in life or an ambition if you will then suddenly someone waltz in here and kicks your feet from under you before you can even take a step."

"So you are telling me that someone got in your way of your goal… and you don't know who it is."

"No," she grunted. "I think I do." The woman stared directly at me then her eyes fell down to my knapsack. The same one that rested in the vault last night but no longer.

"Maybe you should ask for help then in your goal. Not all doors can be opened alone Miss. Longueville and the right assistance can go a long way." I offered.

"…Maybe," she mumbled with a firm gaze on the back of my head. "They're looking for you about that fiasco with the boy from before," she stated looking over to the end of one hall.

"That's it? Nothing else is on their minds." I would have thought maybe the red head would have blabbed about my elf half or that maybe someone heard the little girl screaming it. Ms. Longueville knows but I don't think it's because of red. "Why are you still here if you are part elf?"

"Because there's nothing anyone here could make me leave until my work is finished."

Miss. Longueville snort deliberately loud so I could hear. "You sound almost arrogant."

"Not arrogant." I didn't say much but my tone said all that she need to know. I don't do arrogance for I have paid more than once for displaying arrogant behavior only to be humbled and left in a crater or a pool of my own blood soon after barley alive every time. No I have no time to be arrogant for that emotion can get you killed just as fast as doubt. "Here we are." The door to the headmaster's office came into view and the door opened. Miss. Longueville bowed slightly low before walking away from me and away from the office. She stopped at the stairs and looked back.

"I will think on what you said Ashihtan." Half-blood in elvanan. She knows how to speak even a word of that language. Interesting.

I pushed the doors to the office open and walked inside. Inside was the headmaster talking about something to someone and I think it was that rat mouse thing from before. Before we got too far in I turned my attention to the maid and said, "Siesta can you return to your duties," the young woman nodded and bowed to be before leaving. I walked into the room with my coat on and my arms covered from view reverting to another persona in my mind.

The old man noticed me and regarded me with surprise then expectance. "Ah good you have arrived. I have sent a couple of my professors to find you but I suppose this works as well. Please come in sit and get comfortable." I nodded my head and stopped at the desk. "I see you have been busy as of late. Chastening Young nobles like the young man earlier today. I hope you can understand the possible incident you could have caused with the Gramont family from what you did today."

"I can imagine," I answered truthfully. "He challenged me to a dual for a childish reason. He's lucky fighting a child is beneath me."

"I don't disapprove of your actions and I fear he might have taken action against young Ms. Siesta. But I might warn you about causing a scene and actions out of a routine nature. Because you see..." The old man place his mouse on his desk. I watched it run off the desk to somewhere but disappeared behind a vase at the right most corner in the room. "Such an interesting discovery or series of discoveries have been found out today and not all of them are good. I hope you understand." I nodded for the man to continue. "Tell me is it true you are part elf?"

How did he…? I looked towards the more and it hide away from view. I suppose I should have been a little more careful with my words in the open. We looked to be alone with only those four humans and single dragon but it seems that wasn't the case.

"Yes." The old man grumbled while stroking his beard from top to bottom.

"I see. The will explain your body as well as to why your this knowledgeable in the mystic arts," he said more to himself not me. "How old are you?"

"I stopped counting."

The old man laughed, "Is that right!" The man continued to laugh all the way to a jitter then to a frown at the seriousness I emitted. "You do not know how old you are?"

"Yes." I stated.

The old man looked down his desk. "I am getting to old for this."

"I'm not."

The old man chuckled again. "Of course you being part elf you get to keep your youth not like us…"

"Humans," I answered and crossed my arms.

"I didn't say that." I shrugged.

"Do you want something from me?"

"Yes," the man announced. "I want to know who you are and if you're possible are a threat to the academy."

"I'm a threat towards someone who threatens me or my charge."

"And who is your charge?" The old man looked over to me then to Louise.

"The maid Siesta as well."

"What?"

"I want her to be safe that is all. I owe her much and would hate if anything where to happen to her." The old man gulped making me narrow my eyes.

"Well… I might have a problem with that one Jaeger my boy." I narrowed my eyes dangerously at the old man. I wasn't asking for much and for some reason there is complications.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly and excepting the answer just as quickly.

"Tell me, your magic is strange and something I have never seen before. Are you willing to teach here?" That came out of nowhere but I shook my head in a no. I have no will or interest to teach anything to anyone other than who I've chosen as worthy.

"There have been many incidences here that require my attention that I haven't been about to manage them all. Earlier in the night the vault of forbidden magical items was broken into but I use that word loosely. Someone opened the door with a key that had never left my possession once during my time here and yet someone had successful infiltrate the school and broke into the vault regardless. They took a good many artifacts from the staff of destruction to the tome of untold horrors and in the wrong hands these artifacts could cause strife within the land."

"Old man," I stressed harshly. "I do not care."

The headmaster stroked his beard and regarded me seriously. "You should my boy because one of the artifacts taken from the vault is around your body as we speak." Louise cringed and looked at my body from top to bottom. She searched for this artifact but couldn't find anything special on me.

"B-but headmaster are you saying my familiar somehow found this vault that nobody knows about, broke into it with a key that doesn't exist, and stole a great many artifacts from it without alerting anyone or even the entire school. That is impossible."

"I thought the same thing Miss. Françoise after all what human could break the magic on that vault without breaking the vault. Then I thought that maybe it wasn't a human but something a little bit more."

"Like an elf," I answered for the older man. I tapped the knapsack on my body and sighed. "You presume a great deal and whether or not you think I broke into your little vault you have no evidence of the crime I might have committed. Regardless of the thievery is was not I that stole artifacts first for you took things that belong to me first like my knapsack for one." "That is because we didn't under the magic on it or the power of the things inside. A book drove a man into madness just by touching it."

"That is because all my things are protected by curses only I can break so forgive me if I don't feel sympathy for the men or women you lost dabbling in things you don't understand. As for the vault breaking, maybe it wasn't me that did it. Maybe it was another thief that I found jumping out a window in the middle of the night while washing the little girl's clothing. Maybe I confronted this thief and made a deal with him to get back what I lost because of you people. And maybe just maybe he took the right things because who doesn't want a knapsack that can carry a limitless amount of things inside of it? I am not saying I am innocent but do not blame me because if you having a mole in your ranks slipping information to your enemies somewhere in this world sir. Any lock can be picked and a magical one is no different if you study it long enough and know exactly who it was that created it. Tell me old man, who do you keep close within your circle of trust friends and advisors that if they don't know where the vault is, can find out?"

The old man looked down to his desk and stroked his beard again. I took a breath and calmed down. "What about Siesta as well. Is she in danger?" The old man sat in silence with a long pause.

"The servants here are under contract to work here. That contract can be bought by anyone with the coin." The man didn't need to continue. I knew just where this was going because even I can see that Siesta is one of the more beautiful workers here and her work ethics as well is astounding. I would love to have her as a link if I could take her but I am not keen on forcing my will on others. Most men are not like me though.

"I see," I nodded and turned away. "That man you're looking for might work for some group called Conquistador if that helps you."

"Them!" The old man shot up to his feet. "How do you know for sure?"

"I'm an information broker as well. I know things and I can find them out," including rumors from the minds of weak fools like the one before. I have no idea what this group does but it seems they are very much real.

"Can you tell me anything else? What artifacts were returned to you." "Mainly reading material. I'm missing a couple pieces but the magic on them will force them to return after a month. I just hope whoever has them doesn't mind that they explode before they return to me." The old man cringed. "E-explode?" "Yes," I nodded. "They blow out unholy energy practically killing anyone or anything in a radius of half a click." I waved at the man. "So long as well."

"One more thing before you go Hunter. I've noticed a shift on your being suddenly. Are you okay?"

I looked at my arms and clenched my fists. Those runes of a familiar from before really did effect my mind without me knowing. I feel different and am acting different. I can feel this within me and it's strange. I need to break this curse if I wish to revert back but I need to study it more before I start doing something that drastic.

"I'm fine sir. Come along little girl," I gently pushed Louise forward out of the man's office.

Louise gulped and walked away in a random direction. I walked after her and stuck with her. "Jäger, about the artifacts that were taken," she started and paused for a moment to get a grip of her maddening thoughts. "Were there any staffs or focuses with them?"

"No little girl and if this is about your magic please do not worry. That will be fixed in time."

"I…I hope I can believe you but how can you know? How excelled are you at magic?"

"I am mediocre in most fields," Louise's stomach fell. "But I am also a force to be reckoned with in others. If anyone can get you using magic its me so please don't worry. As I said before if you fall I will catch you." Louise gripped the slack of my trousers and I pat her on the head.

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: I've read some interesting input and found it worth changing a couple things. How I handled the blonde kid is one. Dual are overdone and unnecessary this far in. The bit about fighting triangle mages or higher caught my attention and will be using this later. This chapter isn't that good I know but it's the best I got so far.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Spark of Passion

"Evening Flame," I greeted Flame the fire alignment lizard that just so happens to also be the familiar to Miss. Zerbst. He has for the last couple hours been following me all around the castle since I left the little girl to do whatever she does during school and after. Already he's tried to bite me, pick me up, and drag me as if he wants something from me, but still I'm not sure what it is right now. I've fed him once or twice and with that he left. I thought it was only food that he wanted, but in the end he came back to me for something else. I'm unsure of just what he wants with me, but I'm positive it's because of his master. But if Kirche wanted to send me a message she would've at least tied a non-flammable note to the lizards back or neck. I suppose the lizard just wants to be around me, and in truth I like having the familiar around me, especially at times like this.

It's late right now and slightly dark in the library where I'm catching up on my history. Mainly its history pertaining to this world. The little girl threw a bit of a fit and decided to kick me out of her room for whatever reason. I think it has something to do with hay but I'm not sure. I faintly listen to people I don't respect or find much worth in. Now that I think of it she mentioned me sleeping on hay for the day. Now I've slept in a plethora of strange places and on many different types of surfaces, but I will never lower myself into sleeping in hay when I can have a bed or a wall to rest on. I don't think she liked my disposition and said I could sleep outside instead. She's still a brat even with all that I showed her from my abilities to my system. Despite the way she saved my life my patience has ran thin with the girl. I feel honor bound to assist her and repay my debt somehow, but I'm beginning to think that this is a waste of my time. I could have used the time I wasted on her to catch up on my reading here in the largest library I've ever been in for years.

So far, I've read books about the different varieties of magic here and the diminutive subject that is science here. So little has been discovered here to the point that I'm truly amazed. While science and discovery in my world has flourished because of great minds like Da Vinci or Donatello here it seems the world is stuck on the primitive ways of basic elemental magic with very few theories on it. This world doesn't ever know about elements outside of the apparent five here or they just write it off as nothing. There is so much this world is lacking in the ways of scientific discovery and at the same time there is so much here yet to be discovered in my time. Like an airship. A ship that flies in the air is here in this world. I have to get one that's all that matters.

I felt a nibbling on my leg and looked down to Flame and noticed that my leg is currently in-between his teeth. I sighed as Od flowed through my magic matrix making the marks on my left arm to glow brighter than normal. Flame made a "nyhaa" sound as he lifted into the air up to my level face to face with me. I may like having the small baby lizard around me and helping me light up the room so I can better read my books, but biting is where I draw the line. I couldn't pain it because of stone skin but still don't like it none the less. The lizard fell when I pulled back on the magic fueling the levitation spell onto the chair next to my own. I can't really hate or feel angry at the lizard for he reminds me a lot of a friend I lost many years ago. Only difference is that the lizard I remember was blue and shocked you to death if you ever got within range. Took me at least a week to figure out how to counter its lighting strikes long enough to get close.

Then came the problem with the razor sharp teeth and quick reactive movement it had that countered my counter. Then I had to counter its counter with a counter of a counter in order to win and capture the monster of lightning. In the end instead of selling it for enough gold to buy a palace I instead released it but not before watching it lay waste to the men that gave me the task to capture it even though they had the means to do it themselves just reframed from telling me. They almost captured the lizard again if it wasn't for me. The lizard became a companion unlike any other I have ever had. I usually carried the lightning lizard on my back and most men thought it was a trophy that was life like hanging on my shoulder. They learned otherwise there after. Unlike Flame here Shock, I guess I will use for now, had a short temper and would go off on anything that made the ball of lightning angry.

Always scared Delilah to death most of the time.

I pat the lizard's head and sighed. "Give me a second to put my books away okay then I will see what Zerbst wants." Flame nodded and watched me gather up the large number of books I've collected and read through so far in a stack. "Where is a scribe or a book keeper when you need one?" I turned my back to the lizard and pointed to my shoulders. Flame looked at me with confusion. "Oh," I scoffed when I realized what I did and couldn't blame Flame for being confused. "Climb up to my back with your front claws over my shoulders and your rear ones on my belt." This would be easy to do seeing that I am without my coat because it gets uncomfortable to wear in my leisure time. I sort of like letting my arms breath every now and again. The powers that be would also agree with me. My armor and most of my weapons are in my knapsack leaving only

The Black Blade resting on my back like always and the knife holster on my right thigh holding seven throwing knives so it shouldn't be too hard of Flame to hang on. "Come on Flame I know you want a ride." I looked back to the shining eyes of the Flaming lizard as is slowly made his way to me. I could feel the sharp claws that Flame has slowly make their way up my back and over my shoulders. The hind legs perched on my belt and the claws looped underneath. The weight was so much more different to what I remember but at the same time it helped me calm down remembering those times when life would be much more simpler than it is now. Sleep, get up, track, Hunt, gather intel, assassinate, escape, get paid, and then repeat. Life was simple but then I had to get involved with that war between human-elf rebel alliance and the Human-monster imperialistic power. That was a massive mistake on my end.

I rolled my shoulders a bit and Flame adjust to give me a bit more free rein to move. "Comfy Flame?" The lizard rested his lower jaw on top of my head seeing that it was larger than Shock but that was alright. Flame made a "nyuu" sound and I could feel the excitement in his movements. Nobody has ever carried him in this fashion before it seems. Well, you only live once so might at well again as many experiences as you can.

"Alright." With the large stack of books in hand I walked around the library placing them back in the respected spots in which I got them. Flame helped even. Every time I put a book in half way to get to the next one his tail would come up the hit the book into the shelf or with his reach push it in with his snout. I sort of wish I had my lizard back, not that I want a shock or fire lizard or that Flame is bad, but my lizard. One I traveled through the desert with for months and got me out of a tight spot or two before "he" happened.

"And…" I placed on last back into its space and waited. On queue Flamed whipped his tail back the hit the book into place. "Done. Thank you for the help Flame you're the best." I smiled as the rough yet smooth scales of the lizard rubbed against my cheek in a friendly manner. I pat his hand with a nod. "Off we go then."

"Nyya." Flame agreed. He wanted to rest for the night just as much as I do. The days have been quite tiring for the two of us both lately mainly for me though. I'm still recovering from my war. I can still feel the burn of that poison in my body and my muscles are at about 42% at best. I'll need more time to rest to get back up to speed.

I reached for my coat and slung it over my shoulder and my knapsack as well. Flame was nice enough to lift his claws so I could do this before securing them back down to keep them steady. I exited the doors of the library and color me surprised at the person that I met on the other side. She must have been on her way to the library for a book or two like myself. "Miss. Tabitha good evening," I greeted the little lady that still interested me to this day. The cyan hair colored girl looked up to me from the book she was somehow reading while walking. Her eyes wandered from me to the familiar on my back but she didn't remark. She nodded once in confirmation that she did indeed acknowledge my presence enough that it warrants her attention enough to close her book slightly.

"Evening," she paused for a couple moments before finishing with a firm "jumper."

I rose an eyebrow at the nickname and shrugged. "I suppose you have seem my swan dives." It wasn't a question but a statement showing that I'm not perturbed in any way that she of all people watched me to such an extent. Of course the quiet one happened to be capable to see what others refused to.

"Impressive, no injuries?" I shook my head. "How?"

This time I shrugged the best I could with Flame still on my shoulders. "It was a sort of art, if you will."

Tabitha closed her book fully and dropped it to her side. "Explain."

"Sure," I walked past her and her eyes followed. "I know you're going to the library but if you can spare the time are you willing to walk and talk with me?" Even though in the phase I'm in right now contraindicated how Tabitha conducts herself, I'm sure she and I can get into a lengthy conversation. Truth be told, I find the smaller female both interesting and peculiar. Her aura has a ring that resounds in my ear. If I desired to be a familiar to anyone in this school she would be the one. The little girl would be second to her.

Tabitha looked over to me for longer than a minute contemplating my offer. Was it really worth getting involve with someone like me? The plate in my hands is already full enough so should she make it heavier with her deposition? This is what I'm seeing in her eyes, but I'm also something else. She wants something from me, but I'm not sure what that is. The manner in which she was looking into my eyes and allowing those eyes to drift down towards my left arm made me believe her desires might have something to do with my own powers.

I've showed very little of my abilities. Actually I've shown her more than even the little girl I'm bonded to. Yet again I wouldn't be surprised if somehow she was able to watch me during the few times I've manifested my own magic or even examined the way I stare when using my sight. Maybe I'm overthinking this a little. I'm in one of my phases where I seem to do this on a regular interval. I need to fix this.

"Flame," Tabitha pointed at Flame with her staff.

I looked back to the lizard and pat his head when he looked back at me with worry. "He comes with." The lizard licked my cheek again almost putting a smile on my lips. "After all, I've been summoned and have to see your friend later on seeing that it requires her to send my favorite familiar in the school to find and tell me something. I'm not sure what she wants, but I'm sure you can imagine much like I can." Tabitha nodded.

"Lead, I follow," Tabitha directed me. Now I would usually be doing just that, but it seems that Flame liked that comment about him being my favorite familiar. He wouldn't let me go that easily without repercussions. He decided it was okay to attempt to smother me, but not before taking me down to the ground. I felt his tail lash at my shins forcing me forward. Before I knew it I was on my back being licked to death by the Fire Dragon lizard on the face. So much so my hood almost came off.

"Flame! God stop… NO!" I could barely get the lizard off of me and I can pick up a house sometimes if the need arises.

"Flame." Tabitha said in a bored tone but it was stern and firm. Flame instantly froze and to do that to a flaming tailed lizard is no small feat. "Stop." Tabitha's tone and that empty hollow glare she had on the familiar surprised me to no end. Almost instantly Flame climbed off of me to the floor and looked down to the floor crushed by the normally quiet girl's stare.

"Thank you." I panted getting up to my feet. My unshaded eyes met Tabitha's bluish-green ones. I could feel her eye heavily on my face which only few in this school have seen the entire time I have been here. I sighed and reached back to pull my head back but stopped when I felt a poke on my leg. I looked down to a handkerchief that was lime green in color in Tabitha's hands. I wondered what the cloth was for then I noticed when my hand brushed against my face there was a coat of saliva on top, complements of Flame. "Thank you… again." I took the cloth and wiped my face. I started walking down the hall in a pace that Tabitha could keep up in without tiring herself out on my left side. Flame followed behind us from there making himself scarce. We walked in silence for a moment until I finally remembered what she was following me for.

"You wanted to ask me something right?"

She nodded.

"Was it about Flame?"

She shook her head.

"Am I the subject?"

She nodded again.

"There isn't much to say when it comes to me. I'm just a simple man blessed and cursed with many talents."

"Cursed?" The young girl questioned and I glanced down towards her.

"Out of all that the word cursed got your attention huh?" She didn't answer this time. "Well, as I said before, I have many talents."

"Magical ones?" I stopped and stared back to the girl as her eyes met mine again.

"Yes." I answered and continued one.

"Noble born?"

"No, I am not a noble nor have ever been. I'm a simple man."

"That can survive a 20 story drop."

"It's an art I suppose you can say. The fastest way to get from somewhere high to somewhere low is to fall straight down. I suppose you wonder why I called it an art as well?" I asked and received another nod. "You see, when it comes to a dive there's more going on than gravity taking hold of you or the potential energy you accumulate before mid-fall." I spoke using terms few would understand outside of the court magicians and scholars of My world.

"Gravity? Potential energy?"

I stopped again forcing my two companions into a halt. "You don't know what gravity or force of energy is do you?"

Tabitha blinked then shook her head, "No."

"Do you know what oxygen is?" Again she shook her head. "Have you ever studied the fine arts of science?"

"No, science isn't efficient."

I frowned and shook my head. "I don't blame you on how you think. Your world is just so much more the opposite of my own. It's closer to the other world if anything."

"Other world?"

"It's nothing." I took a couple more steps but stopped at the feeling that something was holding me back. Well not really holding me back but applying just enough pressure to register as apparent. I looked down and saw a pale but healthy pair of fingers pinching the fabric of my pants leg. I met the stiff and focused stare from this girl and stood curious of what was going through her mind. "Yes," I questioned when my patience reached its end.

"Noble from other world?" she asked, and I bit my lips. I do not like that word. I like it even less when I hear it applied to me. I was about to speak before the girl pulled my trousers again to get my attention back on her. "You carry yourself… not like a commoner and not a noble. Are you a chevalier?"

I was hesitant to answer, but an answer is expected. "I'm just a simple man shaped and molded by his experiences. I do have some knowledge in magic and many other talents. I do carry myself in a way that could deem me knight in a way and it's not spawned from my world's magic." It comes from the couple banquets I've been to where my targets roomed. My movements would have to be pretentious much like the rest of them and my stride almost arrogant. The heavy armor as well forces a man to walk as such.

"That's why your magic is different," she muttered with her eyes on my arm. She reached up to my left hand and I didn't shy away from her touch as her hand as she started at my gloved finger tips and worked their way up. My matrix responded to her touch and introvertedly I took in her thoughts, feelings, and emotions as she did this. I felt empty for a moment before the curiosity of this new specimen set in. Her thoughts from what I can decipher came out as: This man that looks so human but is the spawn of an elf as well. Something so hated and yet hate isn't part of him. His power and soul are heavy just like the burden on his shoulders and holds it well. How can a man be so… different? What manner of world or worlds created him? Could he… help me with his strange powers.

I took a breath and let go. The void took hold of me and what I took from her. This girl's finger traced the design a bit which made them glow a bit as consequence. I'm sure what these are must mystify her. "From what I have seen of your spells you all focus on the manipulation of the 'five'," I used my fingers of my right hand to insert the quotes. "Elements, as you call them. Your means of manifesting that power comes from a store of mana inside your bodies. You force it outside the body but at half the power in which you could use it if you had the right… connections to the worlds."

"Explain please," the girl gripped my hand this time and tightly.

I narrowed my eyes at her and pulled my hand away from hers. "Why should I explain my world's theory behind magic to you?" I took my trousers back from the girls grasp lightly so not to show any form of aggressiveness. She's not at fault and underneath all of that curiosity I felt a desperation that I knew extremely well. I felt it once before and it stems from the desire to save another. To save a loved on. It's that desperation that led me down my path and to an existence I'm cursing it every day.

"I… I'm curious. It can be magic that could adapt to ours and I will help you to," she offered but I shook my head.

"Not today," I crossed my arms with my voice firm. "This is surprising. A girl that prides herself on calculative thinking and rational actions would come to me about magic. Even though you know almost nothing about me. You don't even my true name and yet you want to learn how I use magic while training me on how you use yours."

"No," Tabitha shook her head. "Your magic is strong. I will help you learn about my world and history." The girl looked down at the book on my belt on history of this country.

I stared at the girl and smirked. "I will think about it. It's true I'm having a little trouble understanding your culture and the way magic rules your system. In my world things are the opposite."

"How so?"

"The stick and the rope, which you all seem to overlook. The words of noble men rules and magic is seen as heretical and ungodly. My very use and excel in it almost got my head cut off once or twice." Tabitha's composure cracked with a slight widening of her eyes a shocked look in her eyes. I pat the kid's head and walked past her.

"And here we are." Tabitha blinked back into reality and saw that she was in fact in the woman's dormitories. I stood next to Kirche's door with Flame right on my shoulders. "It was a nice talk we had Tabitha. We will meet later." She nodded and turned away. The stoic Tabitha stopped and came back for a second coming.

"I would like to know more about your world." I tilted my head to the said. "What?"

"This is the most I've heard you say at once." I swear I saw a faint discoloration of her checks for a moment but it was gone just as fast as it appeared. "If you believe me that much I might just tell you a little about my world and maybe my story as well. After all," I clenched the door knob. "We All began as a zero." I finished and opened the door to a dark barely lit room.

"Indeed." She whispered to either herself or me. I am not sure which.

* * *

It was dark now that I had my hood on again faster than light ever could go and looked around for a moment. The room wasn't arranged like the brat's room all that much for from what I could make out the door is made of a different wood and the floor was slightly warm to the touch. I could tell even with my boots off but the strangest thing I saw was the painting on the wall about the bed frame. I could make out lines and shape not on the painting itself if it is a painting at all. It seemed more like a puzzle with all the different parts I could make out.

"Ah," I turned to the sound of the whatever it was, and my eyes landed on the very girl that has been using her familiar to bother me for the last five hours. "I see you have finally arrived." I looked around and waited for my eyes to adjust as the door closed.

"Dark," I muttered loud enough for the girl to hear me.

"Don't worry," I heard in front of me then a snapping noise. A couple candles behind me lit up and as if to show off her expert control over the element of fire. "Dark and light are finite."

Suddenly, she took a piece of the fire out from the candle behind me and pulled it toward her then behind her to a couple candles there as well. It was then that I saw who it really was, and it is Kirche Zerbst. She was in fact standing on the opposite side of the room with no more than a lacey purple gown that revealed her lingerie underneath that by some form of coincidence was also see through, not that I mind at all. I remember my shield maiden Chloe and her very provocative clothing and even my dark mistress Discordia. I've been exposed to the most beautiful of beings both clothed and without. This wasn't a shock to me though I will give credit where it's due. She looked quite sexy in it. By the god's, spirits, goddess, and deities above this girl is trying a little too hard to get my attention. It's sort of adorable.

I took a breath but softly enough not to project it out to her level of hearing with my arms crossed that didn't seem to effect the young woman's mood at all. Flame climbed down from my shoulders now that his job was done. "You sent Flame to "collect" me." I spared the lizard a glare which he looked down on before drawing away to a corner in the room and closing the door the rest of the way as he past it.

"Hey," she walked a little closer. "Don't worry about him you're here and that's all that matters."

"Why am I in your room in the dead of night Kirche?"

The girl smiled, "Can't you tell. I have fallen for you of course."

"Really?" I questioned. I've heard this before and for many reasons. I can't wait to hear what she has to say.

"Oh yes," she drew closer, "Your power, your weight, and your pressure. You controlled Guiche so well and took charge. It causes the fire in my heart to bolster for you and you alone."

"I see." The woman likes my power it seems just like the rest. The young woman of maybe 17 or 18 walked toward me; if you can call the overly sensual way she swung her hips a walk at all. More like a strut maybe or a prowl. Its followed by the feeling like I was in a cage with a tiger right now. Kuchie stopped in front of me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I'm a good couple inches taller than her, but she compensated by not only pulling me down but bringing her heels up. Kuchie mashed her large breasts against my unarmored chest allowing me to see her cleavage at a newer and more revealing angle. Before her gown gave little to the way of modesty, being see through and all, but now that word went out the window shattering into pieces. On a bad day seduction from the female body doesn't work on me and today was a sort of good day so this youthful woman won't get very far with this. I'm feeling a good amount of amusement. Enough to not just push off and leave but see how things play through. Who knows, it might be fun to mess around at least a little bit while I have the chance. I haven't touched, held, and worse tasted a woman for a good long while.

By the slow and deep breaths that are escaping my lips right now I'm somewhat frustrated. Most of the women I've dealt with were damsels I saved thus making the, more submissive or prissy princesses and queens I happened across during a job or heist. I don't plan to have that change but before I do any sort of act I need to know if this is real or another one of those things. I let my arms dangle on my side and waited for the girl to make the first move.

I felt smooth and sweet tasting lips press on my own with a slightly heated and spicy flavor to it. She might have eaten something spicy early in the night or maybe that is just her natural flavor, I'm not sure. Not that it was important though. I let my body do its thing as my hands left my sides and took her hips in hand. Strong hips and a balanced form. She bathed and so her scent is lightly masked by the soups she must use during. Her natural scent underneath is even more intoxicating. I dare say her scent it more dangerous than even Chloe's. Kuchie must have a good harem of boys that just couldnt resist her but being boys they're extremely unexperienced in the way of pleasuring themselves let alone a woman. That is the vibe I got from the majority of the boys here. I could show her just how far pleasure could go. I learned from the best. A female vampire by the name of Bethany with the same name as the doctor here, which I find coincidental.

I felt the young woman muffle a moan as I pulled her hips to mine. Kurche pulled back suddenly and licked my lips before pulling back and licking her own. "You taste amazing," she purred as she let my neck go and took both my hands in her own. "Come with me." She smiled before pulling me to the bed and gently pushing me down to a sitting position then took her place left of me. She moaned at something before using my shoulder as a pillow.

"You said you fell for me," I began resisting the urge to do as my body desires and it's practically begging me to do it. Thankfully with superior willpower I held strong like many times before this.

"Do you remember earlier today?" She asked me.

I remember a lot of today from this morning to now but how does that equate to now?

"What about it?" I responded.

"You are my first," she whispered in my ear with an arm inching to my blouse top to the first button.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You are the first man that showed me such power. Such strong fire. When you held me it felt like I was about to melt into nothing." She answered hotly.

"Ah," I nodded as my blouse became fully open with no buttons left to undo. I rose my hood up and back from my face. Kuchie used that as the indicator that she could remove that article of clothing from my body. I felt it fall from my shoulders and past my hands then it was folded neatly to be placed to the side. I was left in my short sleeved shirt and trousers I wore during my time in the library. I did away with my swords and knives along with my armor as well so I'm in all clothing right now.

"It was sudden. You complimented me and bite me which did scare me a bit," she admitted and I felt the corner of my lip arc up a tad. "Tabitha challenged you and You showed us both exactly what power you held. I felt something then I couldn't explain and then today I fell for your fire hopelessly. Your duel with that one on the beach I saw was beautiful. Your movements where like a dance. A beautiful dance as you weaved through all that stood in your way in the entire duel with little effort. It was like a dream but it lit the passion inside me. I fell so deeply in love with you that I could barely stand it."

I felt her hands tuck underneath my shirt next and she shamelessly rubbed along my stomach and pectoral muscles apparently liking what she was seeing. But that didn't catch my attention much. The fact that she just recited a bit of my past as if she was there did. She witnessed a bit of my memories and not just any one but one of her. Of Isabella. Now that I'm lookin at her closely they aren't too far off from each other in appearance. Turn the red hair into black, add two inches in her height, and make her a bit more forceful and you'd have a carbon copy. Why did she see this though? A Jäger and their memories are impossible to share unless… unless blood is shared.

"Did you know my rubic name it The Aborant and in my language it means…"

"Passion," I finished for her.

"Yes, a passion burns just like the fire that is in my heart burning for you." I felt my shirt lift up past my shoulder and arms then tossed to the side of the bed. "My love for you is burning deeply in the pit of my soul and your fire is what I want to have linked with mine." The young womans eyes burned into my own as she pressed against me. She climbed over and sat in my lap now face to face with me.

"What about the other boys that chase you?" I had to remind her of. All that talk of passion was so amazingly orchestrated that most of that must have been used out of habit. I can imagine her having twenty or so boys fawning over her if this isn't the first time a male has been in here. I'm curious to see if I'm right.

A beautiful frown came to her lips followed by, "They dont matter only..."

"Kuchie!" We turned our heads to this one boy that was currently floating outside the window like a magic bandit with half of his body already in the room. "I was wondering if we are still meeting because… What's going on?" The boy looked over to me. "Who's that? You said you would spend this time with me."

That's one. I rose an eyebrow as I regarded the passionate red head with look that said explain.

"Berisson!" The girl yelled at the boy. I looked to over to the boy and waited. "We'll meet two? Yes two hours later then," she tried to arrange without a fight but the boy wasn't going to have it.

"That isn't what we agreed on!" Kirche whipped out her wand from somewhere I couldn't see at the angle I was at but I think it originated from her breasts. They certainly are big enough, but then again her gown is see through and I didn't see it at all. Without looking at the boy she waved the wand and a flame shot out from a candle that flew into the boy's face. He fell back screaming bloody murder as he fell over to the bottom of the window sill to the ground.

"Annoying owl," she growled cutely.

"Hm," I grunted turning my head back to the girl that replaced the wand to her breasts from where it came. She heard me and looked back to me.

"Uh… you didn't hear all that, did you?"

"What was that?" I asked with my brow raised.

Kirche blinked thinking on an excuse or explanation to tell me. "Just a friend," she answered quickly.

'One you planned to meet at this time and now two hours for now,' I deadpanned without saying out right, but I'm sure she saw it in my eyes for I can't hide anything when I look into someone's eyes.

She waved it off and smiled in a sultry way again to get things back on track. "Doesn't matter for my deepest and most passionate love if for you my mage hunter. Now please hunt for my fire." I mused on whether I should continue or not but halted that thought when the woman decided to go for a continuation of our kiss. I suppose it won't hurt for now. I closed in, loosely rolling my hands on her shoulder making her shiver at the gently signals spreading from her arms up and down. Before we could finalize the kiss there was another interruption.

"Kirche!" A boy with a sharp looked peering into the room with a mystified look on his face. I had my hand back over my head again like for the other boy and swallowed the growl of murder that crept up my throat. "Who is that guy," the boy gestured over to me with envy making me chuckle lightly.

"Styx!" Kirche looked over to me maybe more annoyed that I am then back to this Styx boy. "Go away, I'm busy at the moment."

"You promised to meet me tonight but haven't." Kirche wiped out her wand again and like for the last boy this one fell over screaming that he was burning as he fell to the ground hard.

"Another 'friend' of yours?" I sighed.

"No," she shook her head drawing circles on my chest with her wand drawing my eyes down. Then returned the wand to her wand holster in-between her breasts. "Not a friend. I've only heard of him once but that doesn't matter right now." Her arms took my shoulders in hand and leaned in pulling my hand back down. "Whoever said 'the night is young' didn't know how quickly her sun rises."

That was a nice play on words I have to admit and made the memory of the boy from before faded way replaced by the fire that grew in her eyes. We heard another groan from the window and again I pulled my hand back up to me forehead and sighed.

"Kirche!"

"Who the hell is that!?"

"You said you didn't have any lovers!"

"Maincan! Ajax! Gimli!" I sighed an exasperated sigh and crossed my arms at all the interruptions and the boys Kirche has charmed. If this is going to work I'll have to make my mark on her so these boys learn to bend to the will of the alpha, namely me. "Listen in… four, five, no six. Yes, six hours later we can meet okay," Kirche waved irritably.

"That's the morning," the three screamed in unison.

"Flame." The lizard who was sleeping in the corner woke up at its master's call and stood up with its maul open. Flames as red as a furnace was sent towards the three at the window and in seconds they feel to the ground together screaming like the others. "Annoying prigs. Now," Kirche turned back to me with a sheepish grin when she saw my eyes.

"And they are?"

"Them?" She played off. "I don't even know them for you are the only one I wish to know right now." Kirche cupped my cheeks and without the usual slow build up from before she went straight for my lips in a warm kiss. I blinked at the emotion she poured into it and returned in with just as much fierceness as she gave me. I've faintly kissed humans because of the literal trade of emotions between us. It's like I was a drug that she has been desiring and finally got her hands on. I was feeling her desires quickly overshadow mine. I looped my hand around to her back and rubbed along her amazingly soft skin and pulled her until her breasts mashed against my chest. With strength more likely fueled by the same passion that drove her, she pushed me down until my back met the soft covers of her bed. I broke the kiss on her lips and instead aimed for her neck kissing it and licking with one hand at her back and the other at her rear to pull her up more on top of her. I liked the weight she placed on me and wanted more until her body molded with mine. It was also a perfect fit as hugged her gently to me.

"Ahh!" Her moans grew as my hands wandered her tight and curvaceous body and legs. One hand from her back came down to her right side at her ribs. I trailed down on an zone that if stroked right fills the body with pleasure making her mew appealingly. She let out a surprised "Eep" when I push her up and to the side in a roll so instead I was the on top of her and not the other way around. Kirche wasn't as experienced as I thought for her hands didn't have the right pressure on my shoulders or my sides and her hips stayed in place. I lifted her up until her maidenhood was pushing against my manhood making her gasp. I licked her ears with a soft roll over her navel. Her hands came up over the back of my neck and pulled me in. "M-more… you're so good." I liked to hear that from her and wanted to hear more.

But… today is not the day for that. I stopped all movement suddenly from the grinding of our hips to the rub teasing under her breasts earning a frustrated moan.

"No don't."

"You love too easily," I whispered in to her ear making her shiver. "You fall for men too easily as well. You shouldn't just believe that just because you are beautiful that the boys you choose will return that love to you." I pulled back with my hands flanking the sides of her head. The look in her eyes made me chuckle lightly.

"W-what do you mean."

"Passion, fire, and love. I believe in those things more than anything and right now I feel none of that for you."

"W-what?"

"Do you want to know why?" Kirche nodded reaching up to my shoulders but I caught her hand in my own and kissed the top making the girl smile.

"You and I don't know each other and if you continued to try to seduce me like this you won't have that love returned to you from me. You also are have other partners showing me that you don't really care for their feelings or my own which I cannot stand. Choose either to chase them and leave me alone or chase me and leave them behind because from what I see that passion and fire you say you have is non-existent."

Before Kirche could say a thing I took her lips in a kiss to quiet her and took to my feet. "Remember that passion isn't just a feeling that can be divided between more than one. Doing so shows how cold you really are." I pulled my shirt over my body and my blouse as well. I pick up my knapsack and walked to the door with my hood up.

"W-wait please don't go," Kirche sadly peered at me with glistening eyes threatening to tear up.

"Won't work, try again." I smirked and opened to door leaving a blushing and pouting Kirche alone hugging a pillow at the memory of my kiss and my touch and my words. "I will chase you, I won't let it end like this. I will steal him away from them all."

I pulled my coat on and continued walking through the female dorm. I'm actually surprised that they would bother splitting males and females if they may come and go as they please. Or maybe it's just me. I'm noticing familiar of different shapes and sizes roaming around a bit. A could girls in undergarments passed by me as of I wasn't here. Maybe they don't see familiars as human whether or not they're actually human. I suppose with the noble system as it is now I shouldn't be.

I felt a cold sensation within my left arm when I clench my fist. That girl's touch lingers. "You like her?" I asked the beings within but to no apparent answer. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter currently. I relaxed my fist and continued walking down the hallway. It's quiet enough for me to reflect on the past couple of days and muse on my choices.

I fear many of my actions can be seen as irrational. I didn't have to showcase my power or discuss my origins with anyone here. I could've let them remain ignorant but then again in my desperation I took blood from a certain someone. That spawned questions that needed answers quick and I could think of only one way to answer them. I'm beginning to realize that I made a mistake. One that's too late for me to take back. At least my elvish roots are between myself and only a handful of people here. Elves aren't revered or desired here. Most like feared and hated. I can understand why being a prior Elf Hunter but still they're not that bad. I'm curious of what happened between the human race and elf race of this world outside of war.

I cupped my chin and thought on my current direction now. The moon is high in the sky tonight and the Od behind it quite significant. I might have just enough in me for the Communion. Only one way to know I suppose.

With that thought in mind I made my way outside.

"Make peace with the dark but be free to hold the light." I chanted this audibly. "Then let the repast commence."

* * *

A/N: When I made this story at first it was after I watched what it's crossover'd with. I wanted to mech the two world together and instead of the ending of the fourth episode, which pissed me off, I wanted a war and I fashioned a story about that war. This story begins during the final push for mystic kind in the world against humans and monster. The MC is summoned during The Betrayal and pulled away. Still the role of a Jaeger is never done.

I'm not one for pointless rape scenes or anything's like that and try to flush out characteristics the best I can to improve story flow and understanding of that character's side. Not sure if I succeed well but I tried. Next chapter introduces characters from the kuroinu: kedakaki seijo wa hakudaku ni somaru changed from the war fought. Flashbacks and bits and pieces will be revealed as I go.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
